Die Sache mit der ruhigen Zukunft
by ne-chan1988
Summary: Severus Snape hatte an diesem Morgen eigentlich gedacht, dass das Glück ausnahmsweise auch einmal ihm uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung stände.Bis er diesen unheilverkündenden Brief in seiner Wohnung findet...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nichts, außer der Idee, gehört mir. Ich leihe mir die Protagonisten nur zum Spielen aus…

Pairing: SS/HP. Ich hab keine Ahnung, auf was das am Ende hinauslaufen wird… Lassen wir uns also überaschen…

Anmerkung der Autorin: Diese Geschichte widme ich Severus Snape persönlich ( Und meinen beiden aufgedrehten Mädels ;-)). Dies ist eine Geschichte in der Snape nur sich selbst gehört. Schauen wir uns also an, wie ein Held meiner Kindheit seine alten Tage verbringt…

Prolog, oder: „Fahr zur Hölle , alter Mann!"

Der Tag hätte deutlich schlechter beginnen können befand er. Wirklich.

Als er an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug, stellte er ein wenig überrascht fest, dass er für seine Verhältnisse ausgezeichnet geschlafen hatte, was soviel bedeutete, dass er mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf am Stück genossen hatte. Das an sich war schon außergewöhnlich, doch dann bemerkte er, was ihn geweckt hatte. Feine Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge seines Fensters, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sich draußen ein herrlicher, sonniger Tag ankündigte ( Im Gegensatz zur gängigen Meinung mochte er sonnige Tage, sehr sogar ). Diese Tatsache war, obwohl es Ende August war, bei dem scheußlich feuchten englischen Wetter keine Selbstverständlichkeit.

Severus Snape schwang an diesem Morgen ein wenig besser gelaunt als sonst seine Beine aus dem Bett, bevor ihn jedoch ein knirschendes Knacken, das sich von seinem Nacken über seinen Rücken erstreckte, aufdringlich darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er nicht mehr der Jüngste war.

Sieben Jahre waren jetzt seit dem Sieg von Harry Potter über den dunklen Lord vergangen und jeder einzelne Tag dieser sieben Jahre machte ihm eines ganz deutlich: er wurde alt.

Natürlich wusste er, dass er mit seinen 45 Jahren als Zauberer eigentlich noch recht jung war, aber sein neues Leben in Frieden und besonders Freiheit hatte ihm irgendwie mehr zugesetzt als die quälend langen Jahre der Spionage für Dumbledore und unter der Tyrannei des dunklen Lords.

Ein wenig in seiner Euphorie gebremst stieg er nun langsamer aus dem Bett ging aber nichtsdestotrotz besser gelaunt als üblich in das an sein Schlafzimmer angrenzende Bad.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass sich seit seiner Jugend nicht viel an seiner ( wie er fand, nicht vorhandenen ) Attraktivität geändert hatte.

Er wusste, dass er nicht dem gängigen Schönheitsideal entsprach ( was eigentlich noch eine Untertreibung war ), aber seit dem er sich nicht mehr ständig in Lebensgefahr begeben musste hatten sich die verkniffenen Züge um Mund und Augen ein wenig gelöst und er machte nicht mehr ständig den Eindruck, als würde er jeden, der ihn auch nur schief ansah oder es gar wagte ihn anzusprechen, auf grausamste Art und Weise zu Tode meucheln.

Er hatte zwar das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dadurch der Respekt der Leute, vor allem aber der seiner Schüler ( nun ja, wobei es bei ihnen wohl mehr die Angst als der Respekt war ) ihm gegenüber nachgelassen hatte ( Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung, weil er selbst das Gefühl hatte irgendwie…nun… weicher geworden zu sein ).

Sein Blick glitt zu seinen Haaren und er konnte sein Spiegelbild dabei beobachten wie es die Nase kräuselte. Missmutig nahm er eine der weißen Haarsträhnen zwischen die Finger, die scharf aus seinen ansonsten pechschwarzen Haaren herausstachen.

Noch ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass er alt wurde. Die erste dieser weißen Strähnen hatte er nur ein paar Monate nach ihrem Sieg bemerkt, hatte sich aber nicht die Mühe gemacht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Inzwischen zogen sich hunderte dieser Strähnen wie feine Spinnweben durch sein Haar.

Natürlich war das auch nicht seinen geschätzten Kollegen entgangen, obwohl nur wenige den Mut aufgebracht hatten ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen ( Anscheinend hatte er also doch nicht soviel seiner Ausstrahlung eingebüßt…). Allen voran war es selbstverständlich Dumbledore gewesen der es ihm ekelhaft fröhlich lächelnd und zwinkernd ins Gesicht geworfen hatte („Gut siehst du aus, mein Junge!" ), gefolgt von Pomona Sprout, die ihm irgendwann einmal ein paar ihrer heißgeliebten Pflanzen für einen Trank vorbeigebracht hatte („Sie haben sich verändert, Severus. Sie sehen viel gesünder und entspannter aus!" ) und last but not least Minerva McGonagall, die, aus ihm völlig unerfindlichen Gründen, einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte und sich wie eine Mischung aus Mutter und Freundin ihm gegenüber verhielt („ Du magst zwar nicht große Stücke auf dein Aussehen halten Severus, aber du hast deine ganz eigene Schönheit, nicht diese klassische sondern eher etwas markantes und das Alter macht nur deutlicher, was schon von Anfang an da war. Es macht dich nicht nur geheimnisvoller, sondern auch interessanter, attraktiver und… naja…sexy!" ).

Hier sei angemerkt, dass er bei ihrem letzten Kommentar beinahe seinen Kaffe durch die große Halle gespuckt hätte, sie saßen in diesem Moment beim Frühstück, und er sie ansah wie ein seltenes Exemplar einer besonders böswilligen, grausamen und angsteinflößenden Bestienspezies.

Es war für ihn generell unvorstellbar und ausgeschlossen, dass irgendjemand ihn, gerade IHN, mit dem Wort sexy beschreiben würde und es dann auch noch aus Minerva McGonagalls Mund zu hören ( von der er es am allerwenigsten erwartet hätte! ) brachten auch einen Severus Snape dazu für einen Moment alles aus dem Gesicht zu verlieren.

Er betrachtete weiter sein Spiegelbild und versuchte angestrengt herauszufinden, was man an einem Mann wie ihm…nun ja…eben finden konnte.

Jedoch, nach diesem mehr als verstörenden Gespräch mit Minerva, hatte er das erste Mal bemerkt, dass einige seiner Schülerinnen ( hauptsächlich aus den älteren Jahrgängen ) und auch einige seiner Schüler ( was ihn noch mehr verstört hatte…) ihn während des Unterrichts genauer im Auge behielten als es angemessen und anständig gewesen wäre. Dabei sahen sie ihn mit einem Blick an, bei dem sich unwillkürlich ein fester, bleierner Knoten in seinem Magen bildete ( Er hatte dem dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden und mehr gesehen, erlebt und erlitten als viele andere ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, aber diese Blicke machten ihm wirklich Angst! )

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, so als wolle er ein besonders lästiges Insekt verscheuchen. Nein, nur nicht darüber nachdenken, schließlich hatte er dieses Problem auf elegantem Wege gelöst. Ein paar vernichtende Blicke und wohlgewählte, bedrohlich gezischte Worte hatten genügt um das Problem in den Griff zu bekommen.

Er sah noch einmal in den Spiegel, bevor er sich entschlossen abwandte um sich endlich eine ausgiebige Dusche zu gönnen. Immerhin war heute sein letzter wirklich freier Samstag bevor das neue Schuljahr begann. Morgen schon würden diese impertinenten, ignoranten Schwachköpfe, die sich seine Schüler nannten, im Schloss eintreffen um ein weiteres Jahr ohne jegliches Wissen hinter sich zu bringen.

Wenn er nur daran dachte verschlechterte sich seine Laune ins Unermessliche… Er hoffte wirklich, dass eine heiße Dusche diese nervigen Gedanken einfach mit fortspülen und seiner besseren Laune von Morgen Platz machen würde.

Tatsächlich hatte sich seine Laune wieder gebessert nachdem das heiße Wasser seine verspannten Muskeln im Nacken und Rücken ein wenig besänftigt hatte.

Fertig bekleidet mit seinen üblichen schwarzen Roben ( Es war nicht so, dass er diese Art der Kleidung so sehr mochte, sie war einfach praktischer und ließ ihn, ganz nebenbei, auch noch eine Spur bedrohlicher aussehen als ohnehin schon, was ein willkommener Nebeneffekt war…) betrat er sein Wohnzimmer und stockte ein weiteres mal an diesem Morgen. Der Geruch von frischem Kaffe hing wie schwere aromatische Wolken über dem Raum und vernebelte ihm beinahe die Sinne. Dann entdeckte er die, wie es schien dampfende Tasse kochendheißen, pechschwarzen Kaffes auf seinem Beistelltisch vor dem wuchtigen Kamin. Er konnte sein Glück Kaum fassen, das ihm an diesem Morgen zuteil wurde. Fast schon beschwingten Schrittes ging er hinüber zu seiner Sitzecke um sich den dampfenden Kaffe einzuverleiben, als er noch etwas Anderes bemerkte, dass jemand unter die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch geklemmt hatte. In dem Moment als er die geschwungene Schrift auf dem schmalen Kuvert erkannte wusste er, dass seine Glückssträhne in diesem Augenblick ihr abruptes Ende fand.

Er hätte den Brief einfach ignorieren und sich einen schönen Tag ( vielleicht den schönsten der Ferien, wie er wehmütig dachte, als er aus dem Fenster schaute und ihm die Sonne hell ins Gesicht schien ) machen sollen, wusste aber gleich, dass es keinen Sinn hätte so zu tun als wäre ihm der Brief nicht aufgefallen.

Nachdem er die Tasse Kaffe in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte ( Die er jetzt als Besänftigungsversuch seitens des Briefschreibers betrachtete ) ließ er sich ziemlich unelegant in seinen Lieblingsledersessel fallen und nahm mit spitzen Fingern den Brief zu sich herüber.

Er betrachtete ihn noch einige Sekunden misstrauisch von allen Seiten ( Man konnte ja nie wissen…) und brach schließlich mit abgrundtief schlechter Laune das Wachssiegel um den Brief zu öffnen. Heraus kam ein, nur mit ein paar Sätzen beschriebenes, akkurat gefaltetes Blatt Papier. Die ausladenden und viel zu geschwungenen Worte brannten sich förmlich in seine Augen, als er den Inhalt überflog.

„Guten Morgen, mein Junge!"

Dumbledore, natürlich. Wer auch sonst, der noch alle Zitronendrops in der Dose hatte, würde ihn so nennen?

„Ich hatte darauf gehofft, dass du zu dieser mehr als unchristlichen Zeit schon wach und munter sein würdest."

Er sah auf zu der kleinen Uhr, die auf seinem Kaminsims stand. Kurz nach elf. Sein laut knurrender Magen hatte ihn im Badezimmer bereits darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er das Frühstück einfach verschlafen hatte. Nur Dumbledore konnte es einfallen diese späte Stunde noch als unchristlich zu bezeichnen.

„ Ich habe nämlich wundervolle Neuigkeiten für dich, mein Junge, die ich dir unbedingt noch vor dem Mittagessen mitteilen möchte!"

Er fragte sich einen Moment, ob diese Neuigkeiten für ihn oder nur für Dumbledore wirklich wundervoll sein würden und ob er das auf nüchternen Magen herausfinden wollte…

„ Ich erwarte dich also um viertel vor zwölf in meinem Büro. Du wirst es bestimmt umwerfend finden, was ich dir zu sagen habe!

Dein Albus"

Oh ja, das befürchtete er auch…

Er hatte also noch eine halbe Stunde um sich auf das Unausweichliche vorzubereiten. Er verließ äußerst schlecht gelaunt ( Er wusste, dass er starke Stimmungsschwankungen hatte, na und?! ) seine Räume um sich strammen Schrittes auf den Weg zur Küche zu machen. Er würde sich das, was Dumbledore ihm zu sagen hatte, bestimmt nicht auf leeren Magen anhören! Die Hauselfen wären sicher hocherfreut, wenn er ihnen einen kleinen Besuch abstattete.

Sie waren ein wenig zu erfreut, wie er zehn Minuten später feststellten musste. Als er die Küche betrat, hatten sich sofort zehn oder fünfzehn Hauselfen um ihn geschart. Hauselfen waren nervige kleine Kreaturen, wie er herausfand. Er hatte ihnen aufgetragen ihm nur eine Kleinigkeit zu machen und sie wollten ihm direkt ein ganzes Fünf-Gänge -Menü aufschwatzen.

Weitere zehn Minuten und einige langwierige und nervenaufreibende Diskussionen später hatte er ihre Auswüchse an übertriebener Fürsorge auf ein sehr reichhaltig belegtes Sandwich reduzieren können. Es schmeckte wirklich ausgezeichnet, doch er befürchtete, die Hauselfen würden ihm eine ganze Wagenladung Sandwiches aufnötigen, wenn er es ihnen sagte. Also verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche und bemerkte, dass sie ihm nachsahen, als wäre er der Retter ihrer kleinen Welt ( Was er ironischer Weise auch irgendwie war…).

Den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro kannte er bereits im Schlaf und so konnte er, während er ein wenig gemächlicheren Schrittes als noch zur Küche seinen Weg antrat, seinen Gedanken ein bisschen nachhängen.

Er hatte für sich beschlossen, dass er sich ruhig anhören würde, was Dumbledore ihm zu sagen hatte, ihn danach auf unschöne Weise verfluchte und den restlichen Tag so verbrachte, als hätte dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden. Egal was der Direktor ihm zu sagen hatte, es konnte nicht so schlimm sein, dass er es nicht auf seine charmante Art bewältigen könnte…

Der Gargoyle vor Dumbledores Büro hatte noch nie seinem Geschmack entsprochen. Ein riesenhaftes, wuchtiges Steingebilde, das er, wenn es je nach ihm gegangen wäre, sofort aus dem Schloss verbannt hätte. Aber nun ja, seine Meinung spielte in diesem Fall offensichtlich keine Rolle.

„Schokoladenfondue" Gott, wie er diese Passwörter hasste! Immer waren es irgendwelche Süßigkeiten, meist von Muggeln, die der Schulleiter für seinen Passwortvorat missbrauchte. Dumbledore würde eines Tages von einem Zuckerschock dahingerafft werden. Dieser Gedanke ließ eine grimmige Befriedigung in ihm aufsteigen, die er in vollen Zügen genoss, während der Gargoyle seine Arbeit tat und die steile Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro freigab. Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen, aber das war, wie bereits erwähnt, ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Also, auf in die Höhle des Löwen dachte er missmutig, als er langsam ( seeeehr langsam ) die Stufen zum Schulleiterbüro hinaufstieg.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt, wie eigentlich immer, wenn Dumbledore ihn erwartete, und er machte sich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen, sondern betrat ohne Umschweife das kreisrunde Büro ( Er hatte sich irgendwann abgewöhnt anzuklopfen und auf eine Antwort zu warten, da Dumbledore ohnehin immer wusste, dass er draußen vor der Tür stand ).

Umsichtig schloss er die Tür hinter sich und erkannte sofort Dumbledore, der offensichtlich widerlich gut gelaunt, mit zwinkernden blauen Augen und aneinander gepressten Fingerspitzen, hinter seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch saß.

„Ah, guten Morgen Severus, mein Junge! Wie wunderbar, dass du es einrichten konntest zu kommen!"

Er hätte Dumbledore am liebsten entgegen geworfen, dass er gleich wieder gehen wollte, als sein Blick auf den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch fiel. Da der Stuhl mit der Rückenlehne zu ihm gewandt stand konnte er zwar nicht erkennen wer darin saß, aber die Person war anscheinend so groß, dass ein rabenschwarzer, völlig in Unordnung geratener Haarschopf über die Rückenlehne hinaus lugte. Fast so schwarz, wie sein eigenes Haar es einmal gewesen war…

MOMENT! Unordentliche rabenschwarze Haare?!

Er hätte fast hysterisch aufgelacht, wenn er nicht viel zu erschrocken gewesen wäre. Nein, völlig ausgeschlossen. Einfach irrsinnig! Das konnte nicht sein. Das wäre einfach viel zu…zu…

„Ich wollte, dass du als Erster unseren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kennen lernst. Aber was rede ich, ihr beide kennt euch bestimmt noch besser als alle anderen!"

Nein! Das konnte selbst Dumbledore nicht getan haben. So verrückt war nicht einmal er!

„Es freut mich so sehr, dass er endlich, nach dem ganzen Hin und Her, mein Angebot angenommen hat, doch noch Lehrer bei uns zu werden. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich schon fünf Jahre versucht habe ihn dazu zu überreden, Severus?"

Er wollte das gar nicht wissen. Vielleicht musste er nur die Augen schließen und es würde sich herausstellen, dass alles nur ein furchtbarer Albtraum war.

Doch er schloss nicht die Augen, sondern starrte zuerst Dumbledore an, der sich während seiner Rede erhoben hatte und um seinen Schreibtisch herum gegangen war, um genau neben dem Sessel stehen zu bleiben in dem sein „Gast" saß, dann den Stuhl und schließlich wieder Dumbledore, bis sich wer auch immer ( er war noch nicht über die Verleugnunsphase hinausgekommen ) langsam aus dem Stuhl erhob und sich in seiner ganzen schlaksigen Vollkommenheit neben Dumbledore stellte.

Wie gern hätte er in diesem Moment einen abfälligen Kommentar gemacht, aber er glaubte, dass anstatt seiner schneidenden Stimme nur ein gequälter Laut, wie der eines schwer verwundeten Tieres, seinen Mund verlassen würde. Also begnügte er sich mit dem vernichtensten Blick, den er zustande brachte.

Potter! Ausgerechnet der Albtraum seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrkörper hatte sich erneut vor ihm manifestiert!

Da stand er, Harry Potter und er sah in diesem Moment nicht wie der 24jährige Mann aus, der er inzwischen zweifelsohne sein musste, sondern eher wie der kleine, schüchterne Junge der er einmal gewesen war.

Verschämt versuchte Potter, so weit es ihm möglich war, hinter Dumbledore zu treten, so als könne ihm dieser irgendeinen Schutz vor ihm bieten.

Potter war zweifelsohne noch ein ganzes Stück gewachsen seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte ( was ungefähr eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her war ), sah aber immer noch genauso schlaksig aus wie vor sieben Jahren. Allerdings war sein Körper nicht mehr der schmächtige eines Kindes so wie damals, sondern eher der drahtige und sehnige eine jungen Mannes. Zumindest seine braungebrannten Arme, die aus den Ärmeln seines roten T-Shirts ( wie klischeehaft…) herausschauten ließen darauf schließen.

Er konnte nicht umhin Potter ins Gesicht zu sehen und was er sah ließ sich seinen Magen schmerzhaft zusammenziehen.

Das schwarze, unordentliche Haar, die feine Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die auch nach dem Tod des dunklen Lords nie ganz verschwunden war, die ein wenig zu dichten Augenbrauen, die feine Stubsnase, die ihn immer noch so furchtbar kindlich erscheinen ließ, der ein bisschen zu breite Mund mit den vollen roten Lippen und natürlich seine Brille. Allerdings war das scheußliche rote alte Ding, das er beim besten Willen nie als Brille hatte bezeichnen können, einem klassisch-elegantem silber-schwarzen Gestell gewichen, das sich sanft an Potters Schläfen schmiegte.

Sein Blick glitt zu den Augen, die ihn hinter der Brille ein wenig eingeschüchtert ansahen.

Hatte er eben noch das Gefühl gehabt seine Eingeweide brennen wie Feuer, hatte er jetzt das Gefühl jemand hätte ihm alles aus dem Körper gerissen.

Er sah direkt in die erstaunlichsten grünen Augen, die er in seinem Leben nur noch ein einziges weiteres Mal gesehen hatte…

Und dann sagte er das Einzige, was ihn davon abhalten würde Dumbledore, den er jetzt wieder ansah nachdem er sich von Potters Anblick hatte losreißen könne, mit seinen eigenen Händen und einigem Kraftaufwand umzubringen.

„Fahr zur Hölle, alter Mann!"

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Und dann sagte er das Einzige, was ihn davon abhalten würde Dumbledore, den er jetzt wieder ansah nachdem er sich von Potters Anblick hatte losreißen können, mit seinen eigenen Händen und einigem Kraftaufwand umzubringen.

„Fahr zur Hölle, alter Mann!"

1. Kapitel: Alles auf Anfang, oder „Ich wollte nur eine Chance!"

Er hatte weder besonders laut gesprochen noch sich in irgendeiner Art bewegt, und trotzdem war Potter wie unter einem heftigen Schlag zusammengezuckt.

Auch er selbst hatte bemerkt, dass seine Stimme irgendwo zwischen kalter Wut und giftgetränktem Samt geschwankt hatte und der Einzige, der sich daraus nichts zu machen schien war dieser verdammte senile alte Mann. Sein Grinsen zumindest sprach für sich.

Erneut spürte er diese unbändigen Aggressionen in sich hochkochen und entschied, dass es besser wäre zu gehen, bevor noch ein Unglück in diesem Büro geschah.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen letzten Blick verließ er, so schnell es ihm sein Stolz erlaubte, Dumbledores Büro, nicht aber ohne die Tür heftiger hinter sich zu zuziehen, als es eigentlich notwendig gewesen wäre ( Diesem Ausbruch an Infantilität konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen…) .

Draußen vor der Tür hielt er einen Moment inne, um seine Gedanken wieder in geregeltere Bahnen zu lenken, was selbstverständlich völlig aussichtslos war…

„Ich hasse dich, alter Mann", war das Einzige, was ihm zu dieser Situation und in diesem Augenblick einfiel. Leise murmelte er die Worte immer wieder vor sich hin, wie ein Mantra, das ihn davon abhalten würde zurück in Dumbledores Büro zu stürmen und dem alten Mann doch noch körperliche Gewalt anzutun.

Und dann hörte er sie. Durch die schwere Eichentür zwar nur gedämpft, aber klar verständlich.

Potters Stimme.

„Er hasst mich!" Seine Stimme hatte diesen furchtbaren kindlich, weinerlichen Ton, den man in seinem Alter nur noch dann hatte, wenn man nie wirklich hatte Kind sein dürfen…

„Ach was, mein Junge! Das ist nur seine Art andere willkommen zu heißen. Er braucht ein bisschen Zeit, bis er mit den Leuten warm wird."

Den Inhalt dessen, was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte, nahm er kaum wahr ( Das verdankte er seinem patentierten „Durchzugssystem", dass er immer dann benutzte, wenn Dumbledore auf etwas Persönliches zu sprechen kam…), stellte aber mit Entsetzten fest, dass Dumbledore Potter, genauso wie ihn, mit „mein Junge" angesprochen hatte.

Das an sich war natürlich keine große Sache, wenn man nicht wusste, dass Albus Dumbledore nur ihm wirklich wichtige Menschen mit dieser Art der Vertrautheit ansprach( Er verstand bis heute nicht warum auch ausgerechnet er zu diesem elitären Kreis gehörte…),was für ihn im Endeffekt soviel bedeutete, dass Dumbledore von ihm verlangen würde sich mit Potter irgendwie zu arrangieren, da der Direktor unter den Seinen keine blutigen Streitigkeiten duldete.

Mehr als gequält schloss er die Augen, als ihm die Tragweite dieser ganzen Farce bewusst wurde.

Potter würde nicht nur hier auf Hogwarts unterrichten, sondern auch wohnen und leben.  
Das hieß, dass sie sich ständig sehen würden. Bei jeder Mahlzeit, zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden, bei den Lehrerkonferenzen und unter Umständen auch nachts bei der Aufsicht.

Was er jetzt brauchte, war der stärkste und schwärzeste Kaffe, der sich in diesem Schloss auftreiben ließ…  
Eine halbe Stunde später und eine Tasse Kaffe reicher ( Er hatte den Hauselfen gesagt sie sollten einen Kaffe für ihn machen, der Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken könne. Inzwischen fragte er sich allerdings ob sie ihn nicht doch zu wörtlich genommen und irgendetwas in den Kaffe gemischt hatten…) ließ er sich ein weiteres Mal in seinen Lieblingsledersessel fallen.

Natürlich hätte er auch noch eine Weile vor Dumbledores Bürotür stehen bleiben und lauschen können, aber er sah keinen Sinn darin sich das Gespräch der beiden anzuhören.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Potter dem Direktor noch ein paar Minuten sein Leid geklagt um sich dann doch in sein Schicksal zu ergeben.

Oder sie hatten weiter über ihn geredet, was er erst recht nicht hätte hören wollen.

Was auch immer…

Er hatte sich schon so oft vorgenommen mit diesen unerträglichen Grübeleien aufzuhören, jedoch waren diese Versuche bis jetzt von wenig Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.

Fahrig strich er sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über die Augen und hielt sofort inne.

Noch etwas, womit er nie hatte aufhören können.

Diese unkontrollierbaren Gesten, die er sich in seiner Kindheit angewöhnt hatte, wenn er einmal mehr das Gefühl gehabt hatte seine Welt breche in großen Wogen über ihm zusammen.

Genauso wie er ständig seine Finger knetete, wenn er nervös war, oder ihm ein besonders schwerwiegendes Problem keine Ruhe ließ ( Das einzig sichtbare Zeichen für andere, dass er nicht immer so ruhig war, wie es den Anschein hatte ).

Er hatte es nie unter Kontrolle bringen können und befürchtete, dass es jetzt zu spät war um damit anzufangen.

Doch im Moment war ihm das Alles herzlich egal.  
Er musste eine Beschäftigung finden, die ihn vom Nachdenken über Potter und sein eigenes verkorkstes Leben ablenken würde.

Das Labor war schon immer der Ort gewesen an den er sich ungestört hatte zurückziehen können, wenn er seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Für das Brauen eines Trankes war hauptsächlich nur exaktes und akkurates Handeln erforderlich, nicht aber große Denkarbeit. Zumindest nicht die Art des Denkens, die seine überspannten Nerven noch mehr foltern würde.

Es hatte für ihn etwas geradezu entspannendes sich nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren zu müssen, ohne dabei in seinen Gedanken die leidliche Diskussion über ein Für und Wider auszufechten.

Er war gerade dabei ein paar Mondkäferaugen für einen speziellen Heiltrank, um den Madame Pomfrey vor einigen Tagen gebeten hatte, in ihre, vom Rezept vorgeschriebenen, hauchdünnen Scheiben zu schneiden, als er das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden und wieder schließenden Tür aus seinen Räumen wahrnahm ( Er hatte Dumbledore vor einigen Jahren darum gebeten ihm auch in seinen privaten Räumen ein kleines Labor für seine Forschungen einzurichten, was dieser bereitwillig getan hatte ).

Vorsichtig löschte er die Flammen unter dem brodelnden Kessel, zog selbigen hinunter um ihn schließlich mit einem Zauber zu belegen, der verhindern würde, dass der Trank verdarb.

In aller Ruhe wusch er sich zuerst die Hände, bevor er sich langsam auf den Weg in sein Wohnzimmer machte aus dem er die Geräusche vermutete.

Er wusste, dass er keinen Grund zur Eile hatte.

Darauf bedacht keinen großen Lärm zu machen öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Wohnraum und blieb, mit der Schulter an einen Türpfosten gelehnt, ruhig stehen.

Dort, vor seinem ausladenden Kamin, stand er, Albus Dumbledore, und betrachtet das einzige Bild, das er in seiner Wohnung hier auf Hogwarts aufgestellt hatte.

Es war ein schon etwas verblasstes Muggelphoto in einem über die Jahre angelaufenen, feinen Silberrahmen.

Es zeigte seine Mutter kurz nach ihrem Abschluss.  
Das einzige Bild, das er besaß, das sie vor ihrer Hochzeit zeigte.  
Das letzte Bild, auf dem sie lächeln würde…

„Ich dachte eigentlich ich hätte die Tür so verhext, dass keine mir unwillkommenen Gäste sie passieren können."  
Er hatte ruhig und ohne jede Feindseligkeit gesprochen, doch als Antwort bekam er nur ein vielsagendes Heben der Schultern.

Dumbledore sah noch immer auf das alte Bild, so als hätte er ihn gar nicht bemerkt, und er dachte schon der Direktor hätte vergessen warum er eigentlich hier war ( bei so alten Menschen, wie Dumbledore einer war konnte das ja durchaus vorkommen…), als dieser ohne jede Hektik, so als würde er jedes Wort abwägen müssen, und mit für ihn ungewöhnlich ernstem Gesicht zu sprechen begann.

„Sie hätte ihn sicher gemocht."

„Wen?"  
Er hatte ohne wirklich nachzudenken diese Frage gestellt, wusste aber im selben Moment auf wen Dumbledore anspielte.

„Oh, ich denke das weißt du ziemlich genau."

Da war es wieder, dieses schelmische Aufblitzen in den hellen blauen Augen, die ihn jetzt unverhohlen musterten.

Potter, natürlich.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Er bekam nur ein weiteres Schulterzucken als Antwort.

„Sag, mein Junge, hättest du wohl für einen alten Mann eine schöne Tasse heißen Tee?"

Dumbledore hatte sich ihm jetzt ganz zugewandt und seine Augen sagten mehr als alle Worte, dass er keine Widerrede dulden würde.

Es hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können. Er wollte reden.

Noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Dumbledore es sich schon auf dem großen Sofa, das direkt gegenüber des Kamins stand, bequem gemacht und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen trat er hinüber in die kleine Küche um das heiße Wasser in zwei große Tassen mit schwarzem Tee zu gießen ( Er hatte sowohl das Wasser, als auch die beiden Tassen mit dem Tee vorbereitet, da er gewusst hatte, dass Dumbledore ihn für heute nicht in Ruhe lassen würde…).

Als er zurück zu Dumbledore in das Zimmer trat, bemerkte er beiläufig, dass es draußen schon fast völlig dunkel war ( Dumbledore musste es gewesen sein, der beim betreten des Raumes die Kerzen entzündet hatte, die überall verteilt herumstanden ) und ein Blick auf die kleine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits halb neun war.

Er hatte also den halben Tag in seinem Labor verbracht und es war ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er sowohl das Mittag-, als auch das Abendessen verpasst hatte.

Es überraschte ihn allerdings, dass Dumbledore ihm soviel Zeit für sich selbst gegeben hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte der alte Mann gewusst, dass er mehr als ein paar Stunden brauchen würde um die Offenbarung vom Vormittag auf seine eigene Art zu verdauen.

„Nun, mein Junge, setz dich doch." Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte den schmalen Mund des Direktors.

„Ich hoffe es ist dir bewusst, dass du mich gerade in meinem eigenen Wohnzimmer dazu aufforderst mich zu setzen."

Dumbledores vorher warmes Lächeln wandelte sich nun in ein schelmisches.

Letztendlich setzte er sich doch in seinen Sessel, nachdem er Dumbledore die Tasse Tee gereicht hatte, die dieser dankend annahm.

„Nun, ich nehme an du weißt warum ich hier bin?"  
Ein genervtes, abfälliges Schnauben war alles, was er als Antwort hervor brachte und schien auch das zu sein, was Dumbledore erwartet hatte, denn sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur schelmischer.

„Du scheinst dich ja köstlich zu amüsieren, alter Mann."

„Oh, es ist nicht so, dass ich mich über deine, durchaus berechenbare, Stimmung amüsiere, mein Junge."

Er wusste, dass es darauf keine passende Erwiderung gab ( sie hatten diese Art der Unterhaltung schon hundertfach geführt… ) und so gab er sich mit nachgiebigem Schweigen zufrieden.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so schweigend beieinander, während der Dumbledore seine Tasse ausgiebig von allen Seiten betrachtete und sich schließlich noch ein wenig tiefer in das große Sofa sinken ließ.

„Er bedeutet mir sehr viel, weißt du?" Der Direktor hatte nur sehr leise gesprochen, doch in der entstandenen Stille waren seine Worte wie ein laut widerhallendes Echo.

„Offensichtlich, sonst würdest du jetzt nicht hier sitzen und mir gleich sagen, dass du es wünschenswert fändest, wenn ich ihn nicht direkt an seinem ersten Tag aus dem Schloss ekeln würde."

Dumbledore schien nicht überrascht, dass er so genau wusste worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

„Er ist für mich, wie…"  
„…der Enkel, den du nie hattest, ich weiß!"

Einen kurzen Moment hatte er den Eindruck so etwas wie tiefe Traurigkeit oder Bedauern auf Dumbledores Gesicht zu erkennen, jedoch verschwand dieses vage Mimikspiel genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war.

Er konnte den leisen Verdacht nicht verdrängen, dass Dumbledore wirklich so viel an dem Jungen lag, wie er behauptete.

„Es hat ihn sehr gefreut wieder hier zu sein, in seinem `richtigen Zuhause´, wie er es immer nennt."

`Und dich freut es genauso, alter Mann.´ Er wusste es. Er musste Dumbledore nur ansehen um zu erkennen wie glücklich ihn der Umstand machte, dass Potter wieder hier war.

Dumbledore war in den letzten Monaten des Öfteren bei ihm gewesen, meist Abends, genauso wie jetzt, und das zittrig, fahle Licht der Kerzen hatte ihm mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der in den letzten Jahren um einiges gealtert zu sein schien.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment hingegen, als er von Potter sprach, sah er wieder aus wie der Mann, der einst Grindewald besiegt und letztlich auch ( mit ein weinig Hilfe ) Voldemort die Stirn geboten hatte.

Dumbledores Augen hatten ihr altes Feuer zurückgewonnen.

„Er wird uns in den Wahnsinn treiben." Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich mit diesen Worten seiner Kehle. Er hatte aufgegeben. In dem Augenblick, als er in Dumbledores Augen das alte Feuer wiedererkannt hatte…

Das spitzbübische Grinsen kehrte auf das Gesicht des Direktors zurück. Dumbledore wusste es auch…

„Voraussichtlich."

„Er wird nichts außer Chaos und Unruhe stiften."

„Das ist anzunehmen."

„Und er wird jedweden Ärger magisch anziehen."

„Nun ja, ich denke, das hat wenig mit Magie zu tun…"

Sie sahen sich über ihre Teetassen hinweg in stiller Übereinkunft an. So war es schon immer gewesen und so würde es auch immer bleiben…

Sorgsam stellte Dumbledore, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, seine inzwischen leere Tasse auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und erhob sich ein wenig schwerfällig aus seiner tiefliegenden Sitzposition.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit für einen alten Mann sich zur Nachtruhe zu begeben, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn du es sagst."

Doch anstatt sich auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Räumen zu machen, blieb Dumbledore noch einige Sekunden mitten im Raum stehen. Sein Blick hing an dem zuckenden Licht einer fast gänzlich heruntergebrannten Kerze. Das letzte verzweifelte Aufbegehren gegen das endgültige Erlöschen…

„Du hast ein gutes Herz, mein Junge."

Ein weiteres Schnauben seinerseits und ein erneutes Lächeln von Dumbledore.

„Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich dich wie meinen eigenen Sohn liebe."

Betreten sah er in seine halb leere Tasse Tee. Er hasste es, wenn Dumbledore ihm diese Sache so direkt sagte.

„Ich weiß, alter Mann."

Der Direktor war während dieser kurzen Pause, die er gebraucht hatte um zu antworten, zur Tür hinübergetreten und hatte schon eine Hand auf dem Türgriff, als er sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm umwandte.

Dumbledore sah ihn noch einmal mit seinem warmen, gutmütigen Lächeln an.

„Gute Nacht, mein Junge."

Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass sich auch auf seine Lippen ein schmales Lächeln stahl.

„Gute Nacht, Albus."

**********

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh.

Er hatte noch bis spät in die Nacht, lange nachdem Dumbledore schon gegangen war, an dem Heiltrank für Madame Pomfrey gebraut, da er nicht den Wunsch danach verspürt hatte ihn heute in all der Hektik, die der Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres mit sich brachte, fertig zu stellen.

Diese Entscheidung rächte sich jetzt bitter.

Minerva hatte ihn in aller Hergottsfrühe aus seiner Wohnung getrieben, damit sie gemeinsam die abendliche Auswahlzeremonie vorbereiten und das anschließende Festmahl mit den Hauselfen besprechen konnten ( Nicht, dass er sich in irgendeiner Weise dafür interessiert hätte, aber danach fragte die alte McGonagall natürlich nicht…). Er sah im Moment wahrscheinlich genauso schrecklich müde aus, wie er sich fühlte.

Zu seiner großen Freude hingegen war er Potter heute noch kein einziges Mal begegnet, was entweder daran lag, das dieser ihm aus dem Weg ging ( Selbstverständlich würde er selbst niemals jemandem aus dem Weg gehen…), oder aber Potter hatte heute noch nicht seine neuen Räume verlassen, was er zugegebener Maßen für zutreffender hielt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Potter es um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht einmal aus dem Bett geschafft, und in diesem Augenblick, das musste er zugeben, beneidete er ihn darum.

Er hätte jetzt alles für sein warmes Bett gegeben…

„Severus Snape, hörst du mir überhaupt zu, wenn ich mit dir rede?!"

Ups…

Minerva sah aus wie eine rasend wütende Löwin ( Die Ironie in dem Satz hätte ihn fast lachen lassen…), die kurz davor war ihr Opfer, in diesem Fall ihn, zur Strecke zu bringen.

Er hob nur elegant eine seiner Augenbrauen ( Viele hatten ihn schon danach gefragt, wie er das machte und die ehrliche Antwort wäre gewesen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Es war wie ein Reflex, den er nicht bremsen konnte…).

„Minerva, wie viele Jahre bereitest du dieses nervige Schauspiel jetzt schon vor? Ich glaube kaum, dass meine Meinung auch nur in irgendeiner Weise für deine Entscheidungen relevant ist…"

„Das ist nicht wahr!"  
Sie hatte empört nach Luft geschnappt und ihr Einwand war nicht mehr als ein wütendes Grollen gewesen.

Skeptisch sah er sie an und sie hatte wenigsten den Anstand ein wenig rot zu werden. Sie log und das wussten sie beide.

„Wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht würde ich jetzt gerne zurück in meine Wohnung gehen und mich meinen Forschungen widmen." `Und vielleicht den versäumten Schlaf von letzter Nacht nachholen´ fügte er in Gedanken still hinzu.  
Schwäche war schon immer etwas gewesen, was er nie gut hatte zugeben können.

Sie sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden beschämt an und seufzte schließlich ergeben.

„Ja, gut meinetwegen."

„Ich danke euch vielmals, meine Gnädigste."  
Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und in Minervas Augen blitzte wütender Schalk auf.

„Oh, gern mein Verehrtester! ...Verschwinde lieber bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Diese bissigen Neckereien waren schon so sehr zu ihrer Art der Verständigung geworden, dass sie kaum noch andere Worte brauchten um zu verstehen was der Andere sagen wollte.

`So definiert sich wahrscheinlich unsere Freundschaft´ überlegte er, während er Minerva allein in der großen Halle zurückließ.

Verstehen ohne Worte…

Als er endlich (ENDLICH!) auf seinem großen Sofa lag auf dem am Abend zuvor noch Dumbledore gesessen hatte, kam er sich nochmal ein Stück älter vor als am gestrigen Morgen.

`Alte Menschen brauchen ihren Mittagsschlaf, nicht wahr?´ dachte er noch grimmig, bevor ihm endgültig die Augen zufielen und er in einen ruhigen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er die noch völlig ausgestorben Gänge in Richtung der großen Halle.

Er hatte verschlafen. Einfach so.  
Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass er vergessen hatte einen Weckzauber zu sprechen, bevor er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte.

Er beschleunigte noch einmal seine Schritte.

Er würde zu spät kommen, wenn er nicht dieses Tempo beibehielt.

Die Schüler würden schon an ihren Haustischen sitzen und Minerva würde bald die neuen Erstklässler zur Auswahlzeremonie in die Halle bringen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte er die Tür zur großen Halle, die normalerweise nur von den Lehrer benutzt wurde, da sie auf direktem Weg zum Lehrertisch führte ohne den ausladenden Umweg durch die Schülerreihen zu machen.

Nicht ganz so schwungvoll, wie es sonst seine Art war öffnete er die hohe Tür ( Es war ja nicht unbedingt nötig, dass er mit auffälligen Gesten auf sein verspätetes Erscheinen aufmerksam machte…) und ging mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf seinen Platz zur Linken des Schulleiters zu ( Er war es ganz sicher nicht gewesen, der sich diesen Platz ausgesucht hatte, aber Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden ihn in seiner Nähe zu wissen, auch während der Mahlzeiten ).

Doch bevor er auch nur annähernd in Reichweite seines Platzes war blieb er wie angewurzelt auf halbem Weg stehen.

Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und brachte sogar einen Blick zu Stande, von dem er hoffte, dass er Potter auf der Stelle in seine mikroskopisch kleinen Einzelteile zerlegen würde.  
Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, im Gegenteil, Potter sah ihn mit trotzigen Augen an, schob sein Kinn ein wenig vor und verschränkte entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust.

Es war zwar schon immer so gewesen, aber er hatte in den letzten Stunden verdrängt, dass er Potter bei den Mahlzeiten nicht nur sehen, sondern, dass dieser als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auch seinen Platz direkt neben dem Seinen haben würde.

Sein Kopf ruckte zu Dumbledore und was er sah ließ ihn seine guten Vorsätze fast vergessen.  
Blitzende blaue Augen schienen ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst auszulachen ( Zumindest hatte er diesen Eindruck…) und er wusste, was der Direktor in diesem Moment denken musste:' Wenn du geglaubt hast, ich würde es dir besonders leicht machen bist du naiver als ich gedacht habe!´

In der Tat hatte er gehofft, dass Dumbledore Gnade vor Recht walten lassen und Potter weit weg von ihm unterbringen würde. Am besten am anderen Ende des langen Tisches (Die vielen Lehrer zwischen ihnen wären ein idealer Dämpfer für ihre Aggressionen gewesen…), aber offensichtlich machte sich der alte Mann einen Spaß daraus ihn mutwillig leiden zu lassen.

Ein leichtes Nicken Dumbledores in Richtung seines noch immer leeren Stuhls machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er nach wie vor wie angewurzelt an ein und derselben Stelle stand.

Nach einem letzten tödlichen Blick zu Potter und dem Schulleiter setzte er sich schließlich auf seinen Platz und fühlte sich auf beunruhigende Art und Weise eingekreist, wie ein Tier, dass in die Enge getrieben wurde.

„Willst du mir sagen, was dich dazu veranlasst hat beinahe zu spät zu kommen, wo du doch sonst immer fast überpünktlich bist?"  
Dumbledore hatte sich ein Stück zu ihm herüber gelehnt und seine Augen blitzten ihn immer noch belustigt an.

„Nein!" war seine vielleicht ein wenig zu forsche Antwort, als Minerva auch schon die neuen Erstklässler durch das riesige Hauptportal in die Halle brachte.

Er hasste diesen ganzen Aufstand und war für gewöhnlich noch vor dem Dessert aus der Halle verschwunden, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass der alte Mann ihn dazu nötigen würde heute die ganze Zeit zu bleiben um ihn noch ein wenig länger zu quälen.

Nachdem der Hut eines seiner lächerlichen Lieder zum Besten gegeben hatte (Welche bei weitem nicht mehr so düster waren wie noch vor sieben Jahren) und alle neuen Schüler auf die jeweiligen Häuser verteilt worden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore viel zu geschmeidig für einen Mann seines Alters um seine jährliche Rede zu halten.

„An alle neuen Schüler: Willkommen! An die alten Hasen unter euch: Willkommen zurück!  
Heute beginnt also ein neues Jahr, in dem eure, über die Ferien sicher leergefegten Köpfe  
(Ein verschwörerisches Zwinkern an die Schüler gewandt) mit neuem Wissen gefüllt werden…"

Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe weiter zu zuhöre, da er Dumbledores Rede nach all den Jahren bereits auswendig konnte ( Nach den nervenaufreibenden Jahren des Krieges war alles irgendwie ein wenig monoton geworden…) und starrte stattdessen verbissen auf seinen noch leeren Teller, der sich zweifelsohne sofort füllen würde, wenn der Schulleiter seine Rede beendet hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sehr Potter von diesem Augenblick gefesselt schien. Seine Augen waren fest auf die Schülerreihen fixiert und er hätte schwören können, dass Potter in diesem Moment an seine eigene Schulzeit zurückdachte, in der er selbst dort unten gesessen und mit seinen nervigen Freunden gespannt das neue Schuljahr erwartet hatte (Was, wie ihm jetzt einfiel, noch nicht allzu lange her war ).

Wie er Potter so ansah fiel ihm, genau wie gestern Vormittag, wieder auf, wie furchtbar kindlich er auch trotz seiner bereits 24 Jahre immer noch aussah…

„…und ich möchte euch voller Freude unseren neuen Professor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, den die Meisten von euch sicher bereits erkannt haben.  
Begrüßt also mit mir ganz herzlich Professor Harry Potter!"

Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er so sehr auf Potter fokussiert gewesen war, bis ihn die ohrenbetäubende Welle des Applauses unsanft zurück in die Realität riss.

Es kam einer Explosion gleich, die durch die große Halle fegte und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es Potter äußerst unangenehm war auf solch aufbrausende Art begrüßt zu werden.  
Er rutschte beschämt und unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum und warf ein scheues Lächeln in die Runde, was den Applaus um das gefühlte Zehnfache verstärkte.

Er spürte es mehr, als das er es bewusst wahrnahm, dass sich seine Augenbrauen missbilligend zusammenzogen.

Nach einigen Minuten (Die ihm unendlich lang vorkamen), legte sich die Begeisterung der Schüler wieder ein wenig ohne jedoch völlig nachzulassen. Es wurden weiterhin überall an den Haustischen die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, und er befürchtete, dass schon am nächsten Tag die wildesten Spekulationen über Potter im Umlauf sein würden.

Dumbledore hatte sich nach seiner inzwischen beendeten Rede wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken lassen und sah Potter über ihn hinweg mit vor Begeisterung zwinkernden blauen Augen an.  
Keine Sekunde später erschien das reichhaltige Essen, unter dessen Gewicht selbst die stabilen alten Tische ein qualvolles Ächzen von sich gaben.

Ihm war eindeutig der Appetit vergangen…

Eineinhalb nervenzehrende Stunden und drei Gänge später saß er immer noch zwischen Dumbledore und Potter gefangen und betete im Stillen zu allen Göttern und Gottheiten, die ihm einfielen, dass dieser Abend endlich ein Ende nehmen würde.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau, was schließlich dazu geführt hatte, dass die Situation am Ende in diesem wütenden Wortwechsel zwischen Potter und ihm gemündet hatte, aber er wusste zweifelfrei, dass der alte Mann seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte.

Potter hatte sich die ganze Zeit während des Essens erstaunlich ruhig verhalten, bis er, kurz bevor das Dessert auf den Tischen erschien (in diesem Moment sollte er eigentlich schon auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen sein…), noch unruhiger als vorhin, während Dumbledore ihn angekündigt hatte, auf seinem Stuhl herum zu rutschen begann.

Konnte der verdammte Junge nicht wenigsten still sitzen, wenn er nervös war?  
Potter steckte ihn mit seiner Nervosität auf unangenehme Weise an und er bezweifelte stark, dass seine plötzliche Hibbeligkeit von ungefähr kam.

Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als endlich unten in den Kerkern zu sein und sich einen ruhigen Abend zu machen, als Potter verhalten den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, ihn aber sofort wieder schloss und stattdessen einen hektischen Blick durch die Halle warf und so aussah, als wollten ihm nicht die richtigen Worte für sein, zweifelfrei todesmutiges Unterfangen, einfallen (Er glaubte zumindest, dass Potter das Wort an ihn richten wollte, was seine schon fast körperlich schmerzhafte Anspannung erklären würde…).

Selbstverständlich war auch Dumbledore Potters plötzliche Nervosität nicht entgangen und er lehnte sich mit besorgter Miene ein Stück zu ihnen hinüber.

„Harry, mein Junge, ist alles in Ordnung? Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
Potter schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen auf und sah ein wenig verlegen zum Schulleiter, während sich seine Ohren scharlachrot färbten (der Gedanke war zwar völlig abwegig, aber er musste daran denken, dass Potter wohl durch und durch ein Gryffindor sein musste, wenn sich selbst seine Ohren gryffindorrot färben konnten…).

„Nein!...Ich meine…ähm…ich weiß auch nicht.. ich…" noch mehr verlegen durch seine eigenen unzusammenhängenden Wortfetzen schloss Potter wieder den Mund und er konnte beobachten wie die Röte auch langsam in seine Wangen hinaufstieg.

Er musste zugeben, dass es ein faszinierendes Schauspiel war, dem er ohne weiteres noch eine Weile hätte zusehen können.  
Allerdings schien Potter in diesem Augenblick neuen Mut zu fassen, sein Ausdruck wurde wieder ernst und er setzte erneut zum sprechen an, diesmal sogar in zusammenhängenden Sätzen…

„Ich wollte Professor Snape eigentlich nur fragen…"  
…bis Dumbledore ihn aus heiterem Himmel unterbrach.

„Aber Harry, mein Junge, habe ich dir das denn nicht gesagt? Wir sprechen uns innerhalb des Kollegiums alle mit Vornamen an. Eine meiner brillanteren Ideen, wie du sehen wirst. Es stärkt den Zusammenhalt unter den Lehrern und ist sowieso viel praktischer als diese ständigen Förmlichkeiten und um Einiges persönlicher!"

Der Schulleiter sah sie an als wäre Weihnachten um vier Monate vorverlegt worden, wohingegen er selbst vor einem Wutausbruch katastrophalen Ausmaßes stand und Potters Wangen nun endgültig von einem satten Rot bedeckt wurden.

„Oh! Nun…ich wusste nicht…Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass…"  
Potter müsste eigentlich schon längst kollabiert sein, wenn tatsächlich so viele Emotionen auf einmal in ihm wüteten, wie sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigten.

„Nur nicht so schüchtern Harry! Probier es ruhig aus. Ich bin mir sicher dir ist Professor Snapes Name geläufig."  
Dumbledore sah mit einem Blick zu ihm hinüber, der deutlich zeigte, dass er sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen kaum noch auf seinem Stuhl halten konnte.

Er hätte diesen verdammten senilen, schwachsinnigen alten Mann einfach umbringen sollen, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte!  
Er würde Dumbledore bei der nächsten sich ihm bietenden Möglichkeit so unschön verfluchen, dass der alte Narr nie wieder auf die Idee kommen würde ihn…

„Severus…"  
Nicht mehr als ein heiserer Laut und doch eindeutig sein Name.  
So fremd und ungewohnt, dass es sich überhaupt nicht richtig anfühlte…  
Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und alle unschönen Gedanken die etwas mit Dumbledore und ausgiebiger Folter zu tun hatten verschwanden aus seinem Kopf.

In seinen Fingerspitzen breitete sich zunehmend ein unangenehmes Kribbeln aus, das langsam seine Arme hinaufkroch.  
Er wollte das nicht.  
Er wollte nicht, dass Potter ihn so ansprach.  
Er wollte dieses bisschen Distanz, das noch zwischen ihnen herrschte nicht so einfach aufgeben...

Ein Blick in Potters Augen genügte ihm um zu wissen, dass es ihn wohl große Überwindung gekostet hatte dieses simple Wort auszusprechen. Potters Gesichtsausdruck war verkniffen und er machte den Eindruck, als wäre er Gast auf seiner eigenen Beerdigung. Seine Wangen glühten immer noch in einem ungesunden Rot.

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und er hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen.  
Potters grüne Augen verbrannten ihn bei lebendigem Leib.

Selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte es nicht verhindern können. Er musste weg. Weg von Dumbledore, weg von Potter und seinen brennenden Augen, aber vor allem weg von sich selbst und seinen unsteten Gedanken.

Sein hastiger Aufbruch war nur noch als Flucht zu bezeichnen und er hätte in seiner Eile beinahe seinen Stuhl umgestoßen, wenn er ihn nicht im letzten Moment noch hätte festhalten können.  
Er spürte förmlich, wie sich der stechende Blick des Schulleiters in seinen Rücken brannte und er wusste, dass es nicht mehr das belustigte Funkeln sein würde mit dem er ihn ansah, sondern, dass in seinen Augen Sorge und Reue stehen würden.

Dumbledore war zu weit gegangen und das wusste er.

Nur einen Augenblick später war er schon durch die hohe Tür aus der Halle getreten und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus (er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Luft überhaupt angehalten hatte ), nur um im nächsten Moment wieder neue kühle Luft in seine Lungen einzuatmen.

Einatmen.  
Ausatmen.

Es war so einfach und doch erschien es ihm gerade wie das Schwierigste auf der Welt.

Für einige Sekunden schloss er die Augen und genoss die angenehme Schwärze die sich in ihm ausbreitete, doch dann sah er wieder Potters Blick, der sich wie blutige rote Linien in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt hatte.

Er öffnete die Augen.  
Die Schwärze verschwand, Potters Blick blieb.  
Es war, als hätte man für einen Moment in die pralle Sonne gesehen und egal wie oft man die Augen öffnete und schloss, der schattenhafte gelbe Fleck blieb wie ein Nachhall im Sichtfeld.

In seinem Kopf drehten sich schon wieder die Gedanken.  
Unaufhörlich.  
Immer weiter.  
Er würde sich eines Tages selbst in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn er diese schlechte Angewohnheit nicht endlich los wurde…

Seine Schritte, die laut von den rauen und wettergegerbten Steinwänden widerhallten hörten sich in seinen Ohren seltsam fremd an, so als würden sie nicht wirklich zu ihm gehören.

Er hatte erst ein paar Meter zwischen sich und die Halle gebracht, als sich die schwere Tür erneut öffnete.

Die Befürchtung , dass Dumbledore ihm folgen würde um sich überschwänglich zu entschuldigen verblasste, als er bemerkte, dass die Schritte hinter ihm nicht die ein wenig schwerfällig wirkenden des Schulleiters waren.

Es waren Schritte von solcher Leichtigkeit, die in so starkem Widerspruch zu seinen eigenen standen, dass sie nur einer Person gehören konnten.

„Professor Snape!"

Potter…

Was ging bloß im Schädel dieses Jungen vor, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wenn man ihn auf jede erdenkliche Art loswerden wollte?

„Snape!"

Potter verlor eindeutig die Geduld.  
Aber das war nebensächlich.

Gebannt lauschte er dem Hall seiner und Potters Schritte.  
So unterschiedlich wie sie selbst.  
Seine Schritte kraftvoll und energisch, Potters hingegen dynamisch, leicht und jung.  
Ein ungleicher Rhythmus.  
Es würde nie zusammenpassen.  
Sie beide würden nie etwas gemeinsam haben…

„Severus!"

Er blieb stehen.  
So abrupt, dass Potter fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.  
Er konnte ihn hinter sich stolpern hören…

„Was?" Ein drohendes Grollen. Vielleicht nicht der beste Beginn für ein Gespräch, aber ihm sollte es egal sein.  
Zu mehr war er im Moment nicht im Stande.  
Potter hatte nur seinen Namen genannt und doch fühlte es sich an wie ein schmerzhafter Schlag genau zwischen die Rippen.

Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen.

Dadurch, dass er Potter nach wie vor den Rücken zugewandt hatte konnte er sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch er vermutete, dass es immer noch rot sein würde.

„Sir, ich wollte nur…also ich…"  
Schon wieder verhaspelte Potter sich in seinen Worten.

Er ging weiter.  
Er konnte Potters Gegenwart einfach nicht länger ertragen.

„Es tut mir Leid!"

Erneut blieb er stehen, als heiße Wut in ihm hochkochte und sich mit aller Gewalt einen Weg nach draußen suchte.

„Was genau tut Ihnen leid, Potter?"

Nicht mehr als ein Zischen.  
Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich vor unterdrückter Wut.  
Die Hände, von den langen Robenärmeln fast verborgen, ballten sich zu Fäusten und er spürte, wie sich seine Nägel in seine Handflächen bohrten.

„Vielleicht, dass sie schon wieder nichts als Ärger in mein Leben bringen?"

Er drehte sich ein Stück herum.  
Aus diesem Winkel konnte er Potter nicht genau sehen, aber es reichte um zu erkennen, dass seine Wangen nicht mehr rot sondern blass geworden waren als er zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

„Oder, dass Sie mir jahrelang misstraut haben und immer der Überzeugung waren ich würde Ihnen nichts als den Tod wünschen?"

Potters Blick war fest auf ihn gerichtet, doch er konnte das unstete Flackern in seinen Augen genau erkennen.

„Oder vielleicht, dass Sie uns damals beinahe beide umgebracht hätten?"

Er stand ihm jetzt genau gegenüber und er konnte alle Farbe aus Potters Gesicht weichen sehen…

„Was genau tut Ihnen also Leid, wo sie doch für so Vieles Grund hätten sich zu entschuldigen?"

Obwohl er Potter offensichtlich mit seinen Worten getroffen hatte empfand er keine Genugtuung.  
Alles in ihm war ausgebrannt und leer, wie fast immer, wenn sie aneinander geraten waren.  
Er hatte dem Jungen einfach nichts mehr entgegen zusetzen…

Potter hatte nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von ihm genommen und in seinen Augen flackerte jetzt Wut auf.  
Aufbrausend, verbrennend und so unglaublich lebendig, dass es ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Warum sind sie so?!"

Unbeherrschte Leidenschaft schlug ihm in großen Wogen entgegen.  
Potter war noch mehr als wütend, er war außer sich.

„Sieben Jahre ist das jetzt her und nach Allem, was passiert ist, sind sie immer noch das gleiche unausstehliche Ekel!"

„Beruhigend, nicht?"  
Wahrscheinlich hätte schon der sarkastische Tonfall ausgereicht, aber die Beiläufigkeit, mit der er diesen Satz gesagt hatte ließ Potter endgültig die Kontrolle verlieren.

Mit einem langen Schritt war Potter direkt vor ihm und packte ihn grob am Kragen seines Umhangs.

„Sie sind ein gottverdammter Mistkerl, Snape!"

„Und Sie sind wie immer zu unbeherrscht, Potter."

Es war vollkommen egal, dass er ihn beleidigt hatte.  
Es zählte nur diese Lebendigkeit.  
Potter war so voller Lebendigkeit, so voller Leben, dass er gar nicht genug davon bekommen konnte.

Er nahm all das in sich auf, und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte er sich selbst wieder lebendig.

Das war wohl das Einzige, was sie verband.  
Leben.  
Aber das würde nie ausreichen…

Potter löste seine Finger aus dem festen Griff, mit dem er ihn festhielt und ließ ihn schließlich ganz los.

„Als ich die Stelle als Lehrer annahm hatte ich gehofft, dass sie…dass wir…"

Eine ausladende, hilflos wirkende Geste begleitete Potters Worte und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er nicht die richtigen Worte fand um seine Situation zu beschreiben.

„Was erwarten sie von mir, Potter? Das wir nach all den Jahren plötzlich die besten Freunde sind?"

Selbst für ihn war dieser Gedanke so grotesk, dass er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte, dass Potter an irgendetwas in dieser Art gedacht hatte.

Doch Potters Augen erzählten von etwas Anderem…

„Nein, natürlich nicht…"

Ein Flackern in den grünen Augen, ein unruhiger Blick durch den schmalen Korridor in dem sie standen.

Und dann, Hoffnungslosigkeit…

„Ich… ich wollte nur eine Chance!"

Er musste nicht fragen, wofür Potter eine Chance wollte.  
Er wusste es.  
Wusste es seit diesem einen Moment vor sieben Jahren…

„Hören sie zu Potter!"  
Seine Worte würden wie immer zu harsch sein, das ahnte er.  
Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit um Potter klar zu machen, dass sich zwischen ihnen nie etwas ändern würde…

„Ich habe Dumbledore lediglich mein Wort gegeben mich mit ihnen zu arrangieren und sie nicht gleich auseinanderzunehmen, wenn sie mir, was sie zweifelsfrei früher oder später tun werden, auf die Nerven gehen."

„Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass wir…"

Eine energische Handbewegung brachte Potter wieder zum Schweigen.

„Sie verstehen es einfach nicht, Potter. Da gibt es nichts zwischen uns, was auch nur annähernd für einen beiderseitigen Kompromiss reichen würde.  
Aus einem ´Ich´ und einem ´Du´ wird nicht zwangsläufig ein `Wir´, Potter.  
Erst recht nicht bei uns."

Einen Moment verharrte er noch um diese Situation in ihrer ganzen Komplexität in sich aufzunehmen.  
Potters Mimik, seine Augen, die ihn jetzt nicht mehr ansahen, ihn nicht mehr ansehen konnten, seine erstarrte Körperhaltung und seine Hände, die trotz allem noch immer nervös miteinander rangen.

Er blieb so lange, bis er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, genau wie vorhin, und drehte sich schließlich mit langsamen Schritten herum um Potter allein in dem ansonsten verlassenen Korridor zurückzulassen.

Und er wusste, dass er nicht seinen neuen Kollegen sondern einen wieder siebzehnjährigen enttäuschten Jungen zurückließ.

Genau wie damals…

Es war alles wieder auf Anfang.


	3. Chapter 3

_Und er wusste, dass er nicht seinen neuen Kollegen sondern einen wieder siebzehnjährigen enttäuschten Jungen zurückließ.___

_Genau wie damals…___

_Es war alles wieder auf Anfang._

*********

: Vom Fliegen und Fallen, oder „Er hat alles verbrannt."

Der erste Tag nach den Ferien war generell katastrophal.

Langweilig, zeitraubend und nervenaufreibend.

Oder schlicht gesagt, die Hölle.

Vielleicht waren diese Gedanken der Grund dafür, dass er sich noch einmal zurück in sein weiches Bett sinken ließ, obwohl es schon viertel nach sieben war.

Er hatte ohnehin vorgehabt das Frühstück schlichtweg ausfallen zu lassen (denn, wer brauchte schon geregelte Mahlzeiten…) und er ging nicht davon aus, dass Dumbledore ihn, nach dem unschönen Ende des gestrigen Abends, dort erwarten würde.

Die irrsinnige Hoffnung, dass das alles nur ein Albtraum gewesen war, hatte er schon letzte Nacht aufgegeben, als er sich wieder einmal von einer Seite auf die Andere gewälzt und unzählige Arten, auf die Potter (zufälliger Weise, natürlich) zu Tode kommen könnte, ersonnen hatte.

Jedoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass jede dieser Arten sofort auf ihn hindeuten würde …

(was natürlich keine Option war. Er meisterte alle Bereiche seines Lebens mit unverkennbarem Stil und wäre nicht so stümperhaft Spuren zu hinterlassen…)

Möglicherweise sollte er einfach kündigen und auswandern.

Irgendwohin, wo Potter ihn nicht finden würde…

So verlockend diese Vorstellung auch sein mochte, so unerreichbar war sie auch.

Er würde es nicht lange an einem anderen Ort, außer Hogwarts aushalten…

Halb acht.

Wenn er nicht langsam aufstand würde er nicht nur das Frühstück verpassen.

Kurz vor der Badezimmertür ( er hatte es nach einigem gedanklichen Hin und Her endlich geschafft sein warmes Bett zu verlassen, nur um festzustellen, dass es Morgens in den Kerkern wirklich sehr, _sehr_ kalt sein konnte…) überkam ihn wieder der Gedanke an den heutigen Tag.

Zuallererst an diesem Morgen würde er sich mit den inkompetenten Schwachköpfen des 7. Jahrgangs aus Gryffindor und Slytherin herumärgern müssen, nur um sich anschließend von ein paar halbwüchsigen, pubertierenden Viertklässlern endgültig die Laune verderben zu lassen.

Und dann beim Mittagessen…

Potter…

Er war kein Mensch der leichthin oder ohne Grund der Verzweiflung anheim fiel, doch Harry Potters Anwesenheit in diesem Schloss schien ihm als Grund völlig ausreichend um wenigstens ein bisschen die Fassung zu verlieren (was soviel bedeutete, dass er sich nur mit enormer Willenskraft davon abhalten konnte, alles, was in erreichbarer Nähe war, auf brachiale Weise zu zerstören ).

Der Gedanke ans Auswandern wurde mit jeder Minute verlockender…

Nach einer viertel Stunde nur, nachdem er es endlich ins Badezimmer geschafft hatte, stand er frisch geduscht vor dem geräumigen Schrank in seinem Schlafzimmer und war gerade dabei das weiße Hemd, das er blind aus seinem Schrank geangelt hatte ( Ordnung war das halbe Leben!) überzuziehen, als sein Blick an seiner eigenen Gestalt in dem mannshohen Spiegel, der direkt neben dem Schrank stand, hängen blieb.

Er musste die unzähligen Narben, die sich quer über seinen Körper zogen, nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie da waren, doch der Anblick dieser Mahnmahle an den Schmerz und das Leid während der langen Jahre des Krieges, ließen ihn immer noch unangenehm erschaudern.

Mit jeder dieser Narben verband er, auch trotz der ganzen Zeit, die seit damals vergangen war, Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die so lebendig waren, dass sie ihn manchmal heute noch glauben ließen den Schmerz nach wie vor zu spüren.

Als wären die Wunden gerade erst geschlagen worden…

Behutsam tastete er eine der längsten Narben entlang, die sich von dem Punkt, an dem Hals und Schulter sich trafen, über das Schlüsselbein bis hin zur linken Hälfte seiner Brust erstreckte und dort in eine noch größere, allerdings eher flächige Narbe überging.

Genau dort, wo Dumbledore sein „gutes" Herz vermutete…

Diese flächige Narbe, wie willkürlich auf seinen Körper gezeichnet, mit ihren ausgefransten Enden, der dünnen, viel zu weißen Haut die sich darüber spannte und sich in einem scharfen Kontrast von der Haut darum abhob, war das Zeichen für den fatalen Fehler, den er vor sieben Jahren begangen hatte.

Das Zeichen, dass ihn immer an Potter erinnern würde, egal, wie weit sie voneinander entfernt waren.

Das Zeichen, dass Potter ebenso wie er auf seiner Brust mit sich herumtrug.

Das Zeichen, dass sie miteinander verband…

Ungewollt kamen die Gedanken an den vergangenen Abend zurück.

An Potters vor Lebendigkeit glühende Augen, die ihn für einen Moment gefangen, die ihm die Luft zum atmen genommen hatten.

An den verletzten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als er ihn allein in dem weiten Korridor vor der großen Halle zurückgelassen hatte.

Er hatte so schrecklich verloren und enttäuscht ausgesehen…

Sein Ich aus dem Spiegel lächelte ihn gequält an, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte.

„Ist das etwa so etwas wie Reue, alter Narr?"

Beängstigen laut brach sich seine raue Stimme durch die eisige Wand des Schweigens, die für gewöhnlich seine Räume dominierte und er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis über eine mögliche Antwort auf diese Frage nachzudenken ( es wäre immerhin denkbar, dass diese Antwort nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfiel…), und auch sein Spiegelbild blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig.

Stattdessen konnte er sich selbst im Spiegel dabei beobachten, wie er vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die Narbe fuhr und auch die Gewissheit über das, was kommen würde konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten langsam seine rechte Hand flach auf diese, seinen Körper entstellende Narbe zu legen.

Augenblicklich schossen Erinnerungsfetzten in beängstigenden wilden, bunten Wirbeln durch seine Gedanken und er schloss übermannt die Augen.

_Stechender Rauch, beißender Gestank… _

_Leblose Körper auf totem, verbranntem Gras…_

_Vor Entsetzten geweitete grüne Augen…_

_Blutbeschmierte Wangen…_

_Unerträgliche Angst._

_Nackte, hilflose Angst…_

Der beginnende, pochende Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen ließ ihn wieder zur Besinnung kommen.

Sofort zog er die Hand zurück und öffnete überwältigt die Augen.

Es war jedesmal dasselbe.

Egal wie oft er diese Stelle schon berührt hatte, immer kehrten die Erinnerungen an jenen verhängnisvollen Tag, als sie den dunklen Lord endgültig vernichtet hatten, in sein Gedächtnis zurück, verbunden mit allen Emotionen die er empfunden hatte.

Madame Pomfrey war damals mit diesem Problem völlig überfordert gewesen und auch Dumbledores scheinbar unermessliche Weisheit hatte hier ihre Grenzen gehabt.

Was auch immer diesem Mal seine Kraft verlieh, es war Magie, die sie nicht begreifen konnten.

Immerhin wusste er, dass Potter genau das gleiche Schicksal teilte, auch wenn ihn diese Tatsache nicht unbedingt besänftigte.

Damals hatte er sich das Alles ganz anders vorgestellt…

Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr.

Jetzt mussten Potter und er damit leben, was sie angerichtet hatten…

Flüchtig fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um auch den letzten Rest der furchteinflößenden Bilder aus seinen Gedanken zu wischen, und erkannte erst in diesem Moment, dass seine Hände zitterten.

Ungehalten griff er nach der Knopfleiste des Hemdes, das er trug, um sich endlich fertig anzukleiden.

Es machte ihn so ungemein wütend, dass er sich nicht von diesen Ereignissen lösen konnte und sie ihn immer noch auf diese beunruhigende Weise beherrschten.

Für gewöhnlich war er es, der beherrschte…

Sowie er den letzten Knopf seiner Robe geschlossen hatte, war er für sich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er zurzeit weitaus größere Probleme als ein paar unschöne Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit hatte.

Seine größte Sorge würde in den kommenden Wochen dem „Problem Potter" ( wie er es inzwischen liebevoll nannte ) gelten, und er musste sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen um Potter mit möglichst unauffälligen Mitteln aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben.

Am besten ohne das Dumbledore etwas davon mitbekam.

So in seine Überlegungen über, in Erwägung zu ziehende, Vertreibungsmaßnahmen für Potter vertieft, betrat er seine Wohnräume um von dort direkt in sein angrenzendes Büro zu gelangen.

Dort angekommen wollte er sich gerade die Aufsätze, die er den (damals 6.) noch kurz vor den Ferien hatte schreiben lassen, als Strafarbeit für ein eigentlich völlig nichtiges Vergehen (er wusste, dass er sich damit nur noch mehr zu einem sadistischen Mistkerl für die Schüler machte, aber es war einfach zu verlockend gewesen die kleinen Gören noch einmal frustriert und gequält ächzen zu hören, besonders, da sie erst ein paar Tage zuvor ihre Jahresabschlussprüfungen abgelegt hatten und nichts Böses mehr erwarteten…), von seinem ( im Normalfall sehr sortierten) Schreibtisch nehmen, als seine Hand ins Leere griff.

Überrascht sah er einen Augenblick auf die völlig leere Stelle seines Schreibtisches auf der er für gewöhnlich die fertig korrigierten Aufsätze ablegte, um sie nicht zu vergessen, wenn er sich zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde aufmachte.

Angestrengt dachte er einige Sekunden darüber nach, wo er die Aufsätze liegen gelassen haben könnte, bis ihm eine erschreckende Ahnung kam…

Verdammt!

Das durfte doch Alles nicht wahr sein!

So viel Pech konnte doch niemand auf einmal haben.

Er hatte die Aufsätze ausgerechnet im Lehrerzimmer liegen lassen, wo er einige Arbeiten während einer Konferenz berichtigt hatte.

Es wurde ihm jetzt erst richtig bewusst.

Nach dieser unglaublich überflüssigen und langwierigen Konferenz hatte er völlig entnervt so schnell wie möglich den Raum verlassen.

Bedauerlicherweise ohne die Aufsätze…

Dieser Tag konnte eigentlich nicht mehr schlimmer werden…

Zehn Minuten später wurde ihm auf schmerzhafte Weise bewusst, dass es für einen Mann seines Alters nicht sehr ratsam war, den Weg aus den Kerkern bis hinauf in den dritten Stock, in dem sich das Lehrerzimmer befand, in großer Eile und sehr strammen Schrittes zurückzulegen.

Seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer und er hatte das Gefühl niemals in seinem Leben solches Seitenstechen verspürt zu haben (hatte er eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass er alt wurde und es abgrundtief hasste…?).

Das Einzige, was ihn jetzt noch von seinen Aufsätzen trennte, war die massive und schwere Ebenholztür mit ihren aufwendigen Schnitzereien, die als letzte Instanz zwischen Lehrerzimmer und dem übrigen Schloss fungierte.

Es kostete ihn fast unmenschliche geistige Überwindung dieses Zimmer zu betreten, auch in diesem Fall, da es unbedingt notwendig und unumgänglich war (er hatte das Lehrerzimmer schon zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit verabscheut, allerdings eher aus dem Grund, dass es mehr oder weniger immer einen saftigen Vortrag und Unmengen an Strafarbeiten gehagelt hatte, wenn er, oft in Begleitung von Potter und Black, dorthin bestellt worden war…).

Widerwillig knirschend gab die Türklinke unter dem Druck seiner Hand nach und mit einem gewissen Kraftaufwand öffnete er die wuchtige Tür, was ein leise schabendes Geräusch auf dem holzgetäfelten Boden verursachte.

Gedämpfte, durcheinanderredende Stimmen machten ihn schon in dem schmalen Flur, der mit dem großen, in die Länge gezogenen, rechteckigen Raum verbunden war, darauf aufmerksam, dass er an diesem Morgen nicht der Einzige sein würde, der wahrscheinlich zu spät zum Unterricht erschien.

Je mehr er von dem kurzen Flur zurückließ, umso deutlicher konnte er die einzelnen Stimmen auseinanderhalten.

Eine der Stimmen gehörte ohne jeden Zweifel Pomona Sprout, die in ihrer mütterlich anmutenden, sanften und beruhigenden Art ( als Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff musste sie wahrscheinlich ein überaus ruhiges und sanftmütiges Wesen besitzen, denn ihre kleinen, verweichlichten Schützlinge brachen meistens schon in Tränen aus, wenn er sie in seinem Unterricht nur einmal scharf ansah…) beherzt auf jemanden einzureden schien.

Die andere, deutlich genervter und ungehaltener klingende Stimme hätte er aus Tausenden als die von Minerva McGonagall wiedererkannt.

„… sich zusammen!"

Auch wenn es nur ein Satzfetzen war, so hätte er doch beinahe schadenfroh aufgelacht. Minervas schneidender, scharfer Tonfall konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie irgendjemandem gerade ziemlich unsanft ins Gewissen redete (was sie für gewöhnlich nur bei Schülern, Dumbledore oder ihm tat…) und er fragte sich, welcher seiner werten Kollegen dumm genug gewesen war den Zorn der alten Dame auf sich zu ziehen….

Als er den Flur hinter sich gelassen und endlich freie Sicht auf das Geschehen hatte, wäre er am liebsten rückwärts wieder aus dem verdammten Zimmer verschwunden.

Am Kopfende des ausladenden Holztisches, der den Raum auf verschwenderische Weise dominierte, saßen Minerva McGonagall und Pomona Sprout und flankierten zwischen sich Potter, auf den sie, wie auf einen kranken Hippogreif einredeten.

Nebenbei bemerkt einen auffallend blassen und kränklich anmutenden Potter…

Offensichtlich und dankenswerterweise hatte noch niemand sein Erscheinen bemerkt (die langen Jahre als Spion schienen sich doch noch auszuzahlen…) und er hoffte inständig, dass dieser Zustand so lange anhielt, bis er sich seine Aufsätze genommen und zu seinem Unterricht in den Kerkern verschwunden war.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er den, durchaus beachtlichen, Stapel der Arbeiten schon sehen, der ein gutes Stück entfernt von der kleinen Gruppe auf einer abgelegenen Ecke des Tisches lag, sodass er keine Schwierigkeiten haben sollte unbehelligt von hier verschwinden zu können…

„Ich glaube, ich kann das wirklich nicht…"

Er hatte gerade erst gut einen Meter zurückgelegt, als Potters herzzerreißend weinerliche Stimme ihn hellhörig werden ließ (nicht, dass es ihn in irgendeiner Weise berührt hätte, aber er fragte sich, wie jemand in diesem Alter so einen Tonfall Zustande bringen konnte…).

Das hörte sich ganz und gar nicht nach dem Potter an, den er sieben lange, entbehrliche und qualvolle Jahre im Unterricht erlebt hatte…

„Harry, hören Sie zu, denn ich werde das nicht noch einmal wiederholen! Sie werden jetzt in diesen Klassenraum gehen und nicht vor ein paar halbwüchsigen Viertklässlern die Flucht ergreifen! Haben Sie mich verstanden!"

Minerva hatte energisch und bestimmt nach Potters Händen gegriffen und versuchte ihn so aus seiner sitzenden in eine aufrechte Position zu ziehen, mit dem durchschlagenden Ergebnis, dass dieser nur noch mehr auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammensank.

Es wunderte ihn ernsthaft, dass Potter in dieser Haltung noch nicht dem Gesetzt der Schwerkraft gefolgt und einfach vom Stuhl gefallen war…

Genau in diesem Moment erhob sich Pomona aus ihrem Stuhl nur um hinter Potter zu treten und fürsorglich nach seinen Schultern zu greifen. Er konnte es zwar nicht sehen aber er ahnte, dass sie ihm gerade aufmuntert die Schultern tätschelte und einen um Verständnis bittenden Blick zu McGonagall warf.

„Aber Minerva, du schüchterst den Jungen noch ein.

Harry, Schatz, atmen Sie einfach einige Male tief durch und danach sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus, hm? Da gibt es nichts, weswegen Sie nervös oder aufgeregt sein müssten. Obwohl ein wenig Aufregung wahrscheinlich immer dazugehört."

Das trockene Würgen, das sich bei den Worten „Harry, Schatz" unweigerlich einen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollte, konnte er nur mit großer Mühe zurückdrängen.

Diese Situation war so unglaublich bizarr, dass er daran zweifelte heute Morgen in dem Hogwarts aufgewacht zu sein, in dem vor nicht einmal zwei Tagen noch Alles in bester Ordnung schien.

Er wollte sich gerade abwenden um sich endlich wieder den Aufsätzen zu widmen und nicht mehr unfreiwillig diesem ungewöhnlichen Schauspiel beiwohnen zu müssen, als er ungalant mit jemandem zusammenstieß, den er beim Betreten des Raumes nicht einmal ansatzweise wahrgenommen hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment war er milde überrascht, da er nicht sofort erkannte, wen er da beinahe zu Boden geschickt hätte, bis sein Blick eine Etage tiefer glitt und er den wohl kleinsten Lehrer, den diese Schule zu bieten hatte, keinen Meter von sich entfernt stehen sah.

Filius Flitwick, der es offenbar gewohnt war von Zeit zu Zeit übersehen zu werden, hatte sich bemerkenswert schnell von ihrem Zusammenstoß erholt und ließ ihm nun ein zwar verhaltenes aber mit formvollendeter Höflichkeit und einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln untermauertes „Guten Morgen, Severus." zukommen, das er mit einem knappen Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis nahm.

Im selben Moment richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die kleine Gruppe, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand der anderen Anwesenden diesen Zwischenfall bemerkt und er immer noch die Chance hatte sich ungesehen davon zu machen.

Minerva nahm gerade schlicht, aber nicht minder elegant wieder auf ihrem Stuhl Platz und er konnte erahnen, wie sie die Hände in ihrem Schoß aufeinanderlegte und eine so steife und aufrechte Sitzposition einnahm, dass es jedem Anderen schon größte körperliche Schmerzen bereitet hätte.

Die alte Dame schien langsam mit ihren Nerven am Ende zu sein, aber auch trotz alledem war sie offensichtlich nicht bereit in blinde Wut oder Raserei zu verfallen.

Er selbst hatte Minerva McGogangall in all der Zeit, die er sie kannte nur ein einziges Mal ihre Contenance verlieren sehen…

„Das geht schon seit einer knappen Stunde so."

Von seiner in den letzten Minuten angestachelten Neugierde getrieben ( da er ohnehin zu spät zu seinem Unterricht erscheinen würde spielte es jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr um _wie viel_ er sich verspätete…), blickte er zu Flitwick zurück und warf ihm einen skeptisch fragenden Blick zu, der eigentlich keiner weiteren verbalen Untermalung bedurfte, doch der leicht nervöse Ausdruck in der Mimik des kleinen Professors sagte ihm, dass einige klärende Worte wohl durchaus angebracht wären.

„Was genau?"

Vielleicht lag es an dem Funken Interesse, den er nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte, oder einfach an der Tatsache, dass seine Worte weder einen sarkastischen noch scharfen Unterton hatten.

Was er jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen konnte war, dass plötzlich eine immense Anspannung von Filius abzufallen schien und er sich in einer fast schon… nun ja… kameradschaftlich anmutenden Geste zu ihm hinüberlehnte und seine Ausführungen über diese bizarre Szene in ein verschwörerisches Flüstern verwandelte (Potters Anwesenheit schien sich in ungesunder Weise auf die geistige Verfassung einiger Lehrer auszuwirken…).

„Unser junger Freund Harry hat scheinbar ein Problem die Aufregung vor seiner ersten Stunde zu überwinden und war schon ein Nervenbündel, als er vorhin hereinkam. Der arme Junge hat wahrscheinlich kein Auge zu gemacht letze Nacht."

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln zupfte kurz an Flitwicks Mundwinkeln, bevor er noch ein wenig leiser weitersprach.

„Minerva und Pomona haben sich natürlich sofort des Jungen angenommen, aber wie Sie sehen mit recht wenig Erfolg.

Pomona war schon kurz davor ihm einen ihrer berüchtigten Beruhigungstränke zu bringen, was Minerva, Merlin sei Dank, noch verhindern konnte.

Der arme Harry wäre vor dem nächsten Frühling sicherlich nicht mehr zu sich gekommen…"

Ein resigniertes Seufzen, das er als das von Minerva erkannte, veranlasste Filius dazu in seiner Erklärung innezuhalten und ihn selbst erneut einen Blick auf Potter zu werfen.

An der Situation hatte sich nicht viel geändert.

Potter saß immer noch völlig in sich zusammen gesunken auf seinem Stuhl (und widersprach mit seiner Haltung allen ihm bekannten physikalischen Gesetzten…), sein Gesicht hatte inzwischen die Farbe von frisch gefallenem Schnee angenommen und seine Augen sagten deutlich, dass er in diesem Augenblick überall lieber wäre als hier.

Pomona während dessen hatte ihren Standpunkt seitlich neben Potter verlegt, energisch die Hände in die üppigen Hüften gestemmt und machte einen insgesamt unzufriedenen Eindruck.

Nebenbei bemerkt stand sie in einem äußerst ungünstigen Winkel zu ihm und Flitwick und er wusste, dass sie nur leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung wenden musste um…

„Oh, na so was, Severus, ich habe Sie ja gar nicht bemerkt!"

… ihn zu sehen.

Er konnte sich der Annahme nicht erwehren, dass, sollte es tatsächlich eine Form von höherer Macht geben, sie ihn abgrundtief hasste…, oder einfach einen schlechten Sinn für Humor besaß.

Das Desaster war perfekt:

Sprout, nach wie vor die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, trug ein so unbesonnenes Lächeln zur Schau, dass ihm auf Anhieb ein paar wirklich üble Flüche einfielen, die er schon immer einmal an jemandem hatte testen wollen (er wollte nicht näher auf die Flüche eingehen, aber es sei soviel gesagt, dass sie für Pomona unter Garantie ein Bett im Krankenflügel bedeutet hätten …).

Potter allerdings hatte seine Augen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf in gerichtet und sah ihn wie ein völlig verschrecktes Tier an, dass kurz davor stand vom großen bösen Wolf verspeist zu werden.

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Potter jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken würde, wenn sich nicht schnell jemand erbarmte und ihn aufrecht hielt (Die Vorstellung eines ohnmächtigen Harry Potter auf dem Fußboden des Lehrerzimmers ließ sein Stimmungsbarometer fast schon wieder in positive Bereiche steigen).

Minerva hingegen zog es vor sich in ihrer unnachahmlich schottisch, steifen Art von ihrem Platz zu erheben und ihn mit einem über die Maßen abschätzenden Blick zu strafen.

Sie sah wirklich alles andere als hoch erfreut aus ihn hier zu sehen, gerade in dieser Situation, was er durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.

Es war recht unwahrscheinlich, dass seine Anwesenheit Minervas Vorhaben, Potter mental wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein würde.

Eher im Gegenteil…

Augenscheinlich dachte Sie gerade dasselbe, denn ihr säuerlicher Ausdruck schien ihn geradezu anzuschreien, was um Himmels Willen er ausgerechnet jetzt hier zu suchen hatte.

Er neigte leicht den Kopf in Richtung der Aufsätze um ihr sein ungewöhnliches Erscheinen zu erklären. Minervas Blick folgte unverzüglich seiner Bewegung, und er konnte den Anflug von Erkenntnis in ihren Augen sehen.

Einen kurzen Moment wurden ihre Augen etwas milder, bevor sich Minervas Mimik in einer Art veränderte, die er nur als `überrascht´ beschreiben konnte (offensichtlich von ihren eigenen Gedanken), und ihre Augen hefteten sich auf so äußert beunruhigende Weise an ihn, dass er sich zum ersten mal inständig wünschte man könnte mit Legilimentik tatsächlich Gedanken lesen.

Der Anflug eines diabolischen Halblächelns auf ihren schmalen Lippen trug nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beruhigung bei…

„Wissen Sie Harry, wo ich Severus hier gerade so sehe, fällt mir eine äußerst amüsante Geschichte wieder ein, die Ihnen bestimmt gefallen wird."

Was hatte diese verrückte alte Frau bloß vor? Er hätte fast einen Schritt zurück gemacht in Anbetracht ihres, inzwischen zu einem beängstigenden und unheilvollen Grinsen, verzerrten Mundes.

Kurz rückte Sie ihre filigrane Brille wieder an ihren angestammten Platz, knapp oberhalb der Nasenspitze und das herausfordernde Funkeln ihrer Augen hinter den dünnen Gläsern ließ ihn erkennen, dass er nicht mit heiler Haut aus dieser Sache herauskommen würde.

„Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an diesen Tag. Es müsste der 1. September 1983 gewesen sein, wenn ich mich nicht ganz irre…"

Moment, der 1. September 1983?

Was, bei allen Zauberern und Hexen, könnte an diesem Tag gewesen sein, dass es wert wäre sich daran zu erinnern?

Ihm wollte beim besten Willen nicht einfallen was…

Oh, verdammt…!

Sein Herz schlug ihm eine Sekunde bis zum Hals, ehe es sich geradewegs zu seinen Knien verabschiedete.

Nein, Minerva würde niemals…das sähe ihr nicht ähnlich…

Sie würde nicht…

„Sie müssen wissen Harry, das war Severus erster Tag als neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke an dieser Schule."

Und ob Sie würde…

„Wie alt warst du damals noch gleich, Severus? So 22, 23 …"

„23!"

Er schloss resigniert die Augen.

Jetzt hatte sich offenbar auch Flitwick Minervas kleinem `Folterspaß´ angeschlossen.

Fehlte nur noch…

„Oh ja, natürlich! Der arme Severus war damals ganz durch den Wind, auch wenn er selbstverständlich jedem versucht hat weiß zu machen, dass alles in bester Ordnung wäre."

..Sprout.

Ihr amüsiertes Lachen würde ihn wahrscheinlich bis in alle Ewigkeit verfolgen.

Was ihn jedoch am meisten ärgerte war, dass Potter sich, seit Minerva begonnen hatte einen der schrecklichsten Tage seines Lebens breit zu treten, auf seinem Stuhl in eine Position manövriert hatte, die die Bezeichnung `aufrecht´ schon beinahe wieder verdiente, und unverhohlenes Interesse an der Geschichte zeigte.

„Im… im Ernst…?"

Es klang so ungemein hoffnungsvoll, dass es wahrscheinlich jeder Mutter die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte.

Energisch schob er den unpassenden Gedanken beiseite, dass Potter mit seiner Art wohl der Traum aller Schwiegermütter sein musste…

Er versucht Minerva mit einem schon fast flehentlichen Blick von ihrer weiteren Folter abzubringen, doch sie sah nicht so aus, als würde es sie sonderlich beeindrucken.

„Glauben Sie mir Harry, Severus war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Er hat vor lauter Aufregung nächtelang nicht geschlafen (woher wusste sie das nun wieder…?) und jegliche Mahlzeit verschmäht. Es war, um es schmeichelhaft auszudrücken, eine Katastrophe!"

Zum ersten Mal seit sehr, sehr vielen Jahren konnte er wieder spüren wie unangenehme Hitze seinen Hals hinaufkroch und sich hartnäckig in seinem Gesicht festsetzte.

Mit blankem Entsetzten erkannte er, was ihm seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr in diesem Ausmaß passiert war: Seine Wangen brannten feuerrot.

Potter hingegen hatte inzwischen eine mehr oder weniger gesunde Farbe angenommen und für einen Moment flackerte sein Blick zu ihm hinüber, nur um sich auf direktem Weg erneut auf Minerva zu richten.

Nahezu so, als hätte er bemerkt, wie außerordentlich peinlich und demütigend diese Geschichte für ihn war…

Minerva war Potters Blick gefolgt und sah ihn nun ihrerseits an.

Scheinbar war ihr sein Anblick mehr als genug.

„Sie sehen also Harry, dass es ganz normal ist sich vor neuen Herausforderungen zu fürchten, aber Sie waren doch nie jemand, der die Gefahr scheute, oder irre ich mich?"

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und verband die Geste mit einem schmalen aber nicht weniger aufmunternden Lächeln.

Auf Anhieb erwiderte Potter das Lächel, reichte ihr seinerseits die Hand, ließ sich von ihr aufhelfen und erweckte den Eindruck als hätte er zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden.

Ähnlich musste er während seiner Schulzeit ausgesehen haben, wenn ihm bewusst gewesen war, dass er mit seinem nächsten Schritt ein halbes Dutzend der Schulregeln brechen würde…

Seine ganze Haltung, die von purer Entschlossenheit zeugte und ein Blick so fest und klar auf das vor ihm liegende Ziel gerichtet, dass es offenbar nichts Wichtigeres in seinem Leben zu geben schien, als dieses Ziel mit aller Macht zu erreichen.

Das vor ihm war wieder der Harry Potter, den er kannte…

„Na also! Ich denke Sie sind jetzt bereit für ihren ersten Unterricht. Filius, Pomona wärt ihr wohl so gut und begleitet Harry noch ein Stück zu seinem Klassenraum?"

Minervas erleichtertes Seufzen ging beinahe in Flitwicks Feuereifer, zu Potter zu gelangen und sich bei ihm unterzuhaken, unter und auch Sprout war augenblicklich zur Stelle, nahm sich seinen anderen Arm vor und sie verabschiedeten sich unversehens mit dem zwischen sich eingekeilten, ein wenig überrumpelten Jungen aus dem Lehrerzimmer.

„Machen Sie sich überhaupt keine Sorgen Harry! Die Schüler haben ohnehin schon einen Narren an ihnen gefressen…!"

Er konnte Filius heitere Stimme noch quer durch den langen Flur hören, bis das laute klicken des Türschlosses seine Worte abreißen ließ.

Damit waren nur noch Minerva und er in dem großen Raum übrig.

Die alte Dame war flink um den wuchtigen Tisch herumgetreten, so dass sie ihm nun gegenüberstand und klaubte geschäftig einige Blätter, die in Unordnung geraten waren, penibel zusammen.

Die unerträgliche Hitze auf seinen Wangen hatte noch immer nicht vollständig ihren Rückzug angetreten und er beschloss seine Wut sinnvoll zu nutzen…zum Beispiel um Minerva gehörig den Kopf zurecht zu rücken.

„Ich hoffe du hattest deinen Spaß!"

Er war schon immer ein Meister der abfälligen Kommentare gewesen, doch in diesem Augenblick klang seine Stimme nur halb so wütend, wie sie es eigentlich sollte.

Und er war wütend!

Ausdruckslos musterte Minerva ihn von oben bis unten und es war für ihn mehr als ersichtlich, dass sie sich in keinster Weise schulbewusst fühlte.

„Nur ein wenig"

Das belustigte Schmunzeln, das sich auf ihren schlanken Lippen festzusetzen versuchte, hätte ihm fast die Sprache verschlagen.

Diese miese, kleine…

„Garstige alte Sabberhexe!"

„Hinterhältiger Giftmischer!"

Sein mörderisch, giftiger Blick traf bei ihr nur auf spöttisch, abwehrend gehobene Hände.

„Ich bitte dich Severus! Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Du hast doch selbst gesehen wie aufgelöst der Junge war."

„Oh, und du glaubst also, das gibt dir das Recht mein Leben vor ihm auszubreiten? Deine Logik ist wirklich bestechend!"

Enerviert verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Minerva sollte sich bloß nicht einbilden, dass sie mit so einer schäbigen Ausrede davon kam.

Allerdings stieß er gerade sichtlich an das Ende ihres Geduldsfadens.

„Bleiben wir doch bitte bei den Tatsachen! Als hätte ich aus dem Nähkästchen deines Lebens geplaudert! Es war lediglich eine kleine Anekdote und…"

„Eine kleine…Anekdote…!?" unterbrach er sie scharf, doch sie hob nur resolut eine Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Es war erstaunlich.

Er war seit 22 Jahren Lehrer in Hogwarts und gestattete für gewöhnlich niemandem ihm den Mund zu verbieten.

Einzig Minerva schaffte es nach wie vor, dass er sich manchmal wie ein getadelter Schuljunge vorkam…

Den Blick streng auf ihn gerichtet, die zierlichen Schultern gestrafft und den Körper gespannt wie einen Bogen hatte sie ihr Auftreten innerhalb weniger Sekunden von `Minerva´ zu `Professor McGonagall´ gewandelt.

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder? …Nein, es ist wohl eher so, dass du es nicht verstehen _willst_!

Nichts von dem, was_ ich_ hätte sagen können wäre in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich für ihn gewesen.

Wann wist du endlich begreifen, dass Harry dich und auch deine Meinung in den letzten Jahren mehr zu schätzen gelernt hat, als du es dir eingestehen willst?

Und ich frage mich zeitweise wirklich, wie er das geschafft hat, wo du es ihm doch alles andere als leicht gemacht hast.

Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass du teilweise ein widerlich spitzzüngiger und unausstehlich grantiger Mistkerl sein kannst."

Autsch…

Das hatte gesessen.

Missmutig sah er auf die Aufsätze in seinen Händen hinunter, die er während Minervas Zurechtweisung behutsam vom Tisch genommen hatte.

Das war jetzt schon die zweite Beleidigung innerhalb eines Tages (die Erste hatte er gestern Abend von Potter kassiert und der Inhalt ähnelte sich in erschreckender Weise…).

Sein Schnitt von einer Beleidigung pro Woche (was bei seinem Umgang mit anderen Menschen durchaus vertretbar war, wie er fand) hatte sich innerhalb der letzten zwei Tage sprunghaft erhöht.

Es war nicht so, dass es eine größere Bedeutung hätte, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Minerva diese Worte aussprach, brachte den Klumpen heißer Wut in seinem Magen dazu sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit aufzulösen.

Stattdessen zog sich Alles in seinem Innern zusammen und seine Kehle fühlte sich schlagartig staubtrocken und zugeschnürt an.

Ihre Worte hallten auf unangenehme Weise in seinem Kopf wider.

Das Letzte was er wollte war darüber nachzudenken, aber sein unausgeruhter Geist war da offenkundig anderer Meinung…

Die warme Hand, die sich sachte auf seine rechte Schulter legte, wollte ihn instinktiv ein Stück zurückweichen lassen, doch das unausgesprochene Gefühl in dieser Geste hielt ihn davon ab.

Er war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass er Minerva nicht einmal hatte herüber kommen hören (abgesehen davon, dass sie sich eigentlich immer sehr leise fortbewegte…) und als er seinen Blick hob und auf ihren traf wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hatte.

Minerva McGonagall war kein Mensch großer Worte, genauso wenig wie er, verteilte ihr Lob nur spärlich und erwartete von Anderen dieselbe konsequente Disziplin, die sie sich selbst abverlangte.

Doch ihre Berührung enthielt, im Widerspruch zu alledem, soviel mehr Bestätigung, als er sie jemals in Worten hatte aussprechen hören und zu seinem Erstaunen begann sie auch noch leise aber trotzdem bestimmt zu reden.

„Ich weiß, dass du davon überzeugt bist, du seist kein _netter_ Mensch.

Und auch, wenn das in einigen Fällen durchaus zutrifft (er verdrehte nur die Augen, sie ignorierte es), bin ich, dessen ungeachtet, davon überzeugt, dass du kein_ schlechter_ Mensch bist, Severus.

Wenn ich Eines von Albus Dumbledore gelernt habe, dann, dass nur unsere Entscheidungen zeigen wer wir wirklich sind."

Minerva drückte einmal kräftig seine Schulter, bevor sie die Hand bedächtig zurück zog und flüchtig mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine Wange streifte.

„Du hast mehr als jeder andere bewiesen wer du wirklich bist und ich hoffe du weißt, wie stolz ich deshalb auf dich bin."

Das wohlig, zufriedene Kribbeln, das sich bei ihren Worten in ihm ausbreitete hätte er mit nichts auf der Welt aufhalten können.

Und eigentlich wollte er das auch gar nicht…

Sie hatte sich von ihm weggedreht und war schon halb aus der Tür, als ihm wieder etwas einfiel.

„Eines würde mich noch interessieren."

Die losen Blätter in der Einen, den Türknauf schon in der anderen Hand blickte sie noch einmal auffordernd zu ihm zurück.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich damals nächtelang nicht richtig schlafen konnte?"

Es war eine Herausforderung, eine Provokation. Allerdings war er sich irgendwie sicher, dass sie darauf eingehen würde.

Als sich ihr Gesicht aufhellte und sie plötzlich zehn Jahre jünger wirkte als noch vor wenigen Minuten (sie musste in ihrer Jugend eine wahre Schönheit gewesen sein), wusste er, dass seine Vermutung richtig war…

„Oh ja, dass…"

Für einen Moment lag ihr Blick in weiter Ferne.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Katze, die damals jede Nacht in dein Zimmer kam?"

Natürlich erinnerte er sich.

Das war der Grund seiner Frage gewesen. Er hatte nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt machte alles Sinn.

Die auffällige Fellmusterung um die Augen, der wissende, strenge Blick…

„Du warst es also tatsächlich…verfluchter Animagus…hast deine Fähigkeit einfach schamlos ausgenutzt…"

Sie lachte hell auf und es war ein Geräusch wie sanfter Regen, so ungewohnt aus ihrem Mund, dass er für einen Augenblick vollkommen von dem Klang gefangen genommen wurde.

Er sah ihr hinterher, wie sie auf den Korridor außerhalb des Lehrerzimmers trat, die Tür noch nicht ganz hinter sich zuzog und stattdessen nochmals inne hielt.

„Ach, Severus…?"

Ein gewinnendes, schalkhaftes Schmunzeln trat auf ihre Lippen und er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Rot steht dir wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet!"

Die einzelnen Blätter der Aufsätze, die er Minerva an die geschlossene Tür hinterher warf, stoben in wilden Wirbeln in alle Himmelsrichtungen auseinander, als er daran dachte, dass sie eine tolle Mutter gewesen wäre, wenn sie jemals Kinder gehabt hätte…

********

Zwei entscheidende Dinge hatte er an diesem Vormittag gelernt.

Zum Einen, dass man Schüler des 7. Jahrgangs in einen verunsicherten und lethargischen Haufen verwandeln konnte, wenn man, wie er, als (immer noch) meist gefürchtetster Lehrer Hogwarts gut eine Stunde zu spät zu seinem Unterricht erschien und die Plagen schließlich, nachdem man ihnen ihre unglaublich miserablen Aufsätze zurückgegeben hatte, unter Androhung von immensem Leid und einem unüberschaubaren Berg von Strafarbeiten, unumwunden aus dem Klassenraum warf.

Zum Anderen, dass 14. jährige pubertierende, schwärmerisch kichernde Mädchen die perfekten Opfer für seine miserablen Launen waren.

Sollte der Tag so weiter gehen, wie er begonnen hatte, könnte er immerhin von dieser, durchaus befriedigenden, Erinnerung zehren:

´´Für gewöhnlich betraten seine Schüler in eisernem Schweigen das Klassenzimmer, um möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche für irgendwelche Strafarbeiten zu bieten (selbst die neuen Erstklässler hatten spätestens nach einer Woche begriffen, dass in seinem Unterricht Ruhe, Ordnung und Disziplin herrschten), aber da der heutige Tag völlig aus der Kategorie „normal" herausfiel, wunderte es ihn auch nicht mehr, dass seine Schüler des 4. Jahrgangs (allesamt Gryffindor und Slytherin…an sich schon eine hochexplosive Mischung…) tuschelnd und fröhlich schwatzend den Raum betraten.

Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass sie zuvor als Erste in den Genuss von Potters Unterricht gekommen waren (Zumindest schloss er das aus Sätzen wie „Er ist soo cool!", „Sein Lächeln war total süß!", oder auch „Er hat tatsächlich diese niedliche Narbe!" einiger völlig entrückter Mädchen).

Als ihnen nach geraumer Zeit doch noch bewusst wurden _wo _sie sich befanden und sich endlich auf ihren Plätzen niederließen (die Gryffindors geschlossen auf der rechten, die Slytherins auf der linken Seite des Raumes… Einiges würde sich wohl nie ändern), musste er erst barsch nach Ruhe und Konzentration verlangen, da das Tuscheln und Kichern einfach kein Ende nehmen wollte.

Kurz darauf nahm das Ganze seinen Lauf.

„Professor Snape, Sir? "

„Ja, Miss Hughes?"

Er hatte gerade das Rezept eines simplen Heiltrankes, über den er vorher gesprochen hatte, an der Tafel erscheinen lassen, als ihn seine Schülerin unterbrach.

Noch während er sich zu ihr umwand wusste er schon, dass ihre Frage nichts mit dem Trank zu tun haben würde.

Eigentlich war Charlotte Hughes eine gute Schülerin. Immer ordentlich und höflich, vielleicht ein wenig zurückhalten, aber auf jede Stunde gewissenhaft vorbereitet (obwohl sie eine Gryffindor war).

Es war nicht so, dass er sie mochte, aber sie war weniger unfähig als die anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang und zeigte manchmal sogar ein gewisses Talent für das Brauen von Tränken.

Andererseits sagten ihm ihre hektisch geröteten Wangen und das ständige unterdrückte Kichern, dass sie sich gleich ziemlich unbeliebt bei ihm machen würde…

„Ähm… also…naja…"

Ihre Banknachbarin stieß ihr ungehalten den Ellenbogen in die Seite und flüsterte ein leises „Nun mach schon, Charlie!".

Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten…

„Ähm, in Ordnung. Also, Professor Snape, Sir, Sie kennen Professor Potter doch sehr gut, nicht wahr?"

Sie hatte dermaßen schnell gesprochen, dass er sie fast nicht verstanden hätte. Ihre Hände wrangen unkontrolliert nervös miteinander und ihr Blick haftete an einem besonders großen Fleck auf ihrem Tisch.

„Ein wenig." bestätigte er gedehnt.

Es wurde langsam interessant. Abwartend verschränkte er die Arme und lehnte sich zurück gegen sein Pult.

„Nun…ich…also wir haben uns gefragt…wissen Sie ob Professor Potter eine Freundin hat?"

Da sie mitten im Satz beschämt das Gesicht hinter ihren Händen verborgen hatte, waren ihre Worte nur stark gedämpft zu ihm durchgedrungen.

Die Frage war nicht unbedingt unerwartet gekommen. Mädchen in diesem Alter waren nicht gerade für ihren Einfallsreichtum bekannt, besonders, wenn es um ihren heimlichen Schwarm ging.

Aber er war durchaus überrascht, dass sie augerechnet ihm diese Frage stellten.

Eine wirkliche Rolle spielte es natürlich nicht…

Er würde weitere Fragen einfach von vorne herein im Keim ersticken, indem er dieser vehement einen Riegel vorschob (das Hogwarts interne Klatsch- und Traschsystem würde den Rest übernehmen).

„Miss Hughes?" wandte er sich direkt an sie. Seine Position war unverändert geblieben, aber er wollte, dass sie ihn ansah, wenn er zu seinem vernichtenden Schlag ausholte (er war ein Sadist, aber er hatte auch nie etwas Anderes behauptet…).

Ihr Blick hob sich nur langsam und als sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte, sprach er sanft weiter.

„Können sie ein Geheimnis für sich behalten?"

Sie sah ihn fassungslos an, ihr Mund stand einen Spalt offen, und ihre Augen hingen gebannt an seinen Lippen, genauso wie die der anderen Damen in der Runde (den Jungs schien das Ganze hingegen eher unangenehm zu sein).

„J…ja, Sir" bestätigte sie nachdrücklich nickend. Die Naivität ihrer Worte ließ ihn schmallippig lächeln.

„Wunderbar, ich nämlich auch." erwiderte er samtig.

Die anfängliche Begeisterung in ihren Augen brach wie morsches Holz.

Das war der Moment für das große Finale…

Geschmeidig stieß er sich von seinem Pult ab, ging gemächlich zu ihr hinüber, stütze sich mit den Händen auf ihrem Tisch ab und lehnte sich soweit zu ihr vor, dass es noch nicht anstößig wirkte.

Der Schemel auf dem sie saß gab ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich, als sie sich einige Zentimeter zurücklehnte und ihn erschrocken anstarrte.

„Ach und, Miss Hughes?"

Seine Stimmte hüllte sie ein wie schwerer Brokat und er konnte Gänsehaut ihre Arme hinaufkriechen sehen.

„Nachsitzen. Heute Abend. Acht Uhr. Bei Mister Filch." ``

Die aufkommenden Proteste hatten sich erstaunlich schnell gelegt (vermutlich hatten sie befürchtet die nächsten zu sein, die bei Filch antreten durften. Nichts war so abschreckend wie ein zwielichtiger Hausmeister) überlegte er, während er einen der unzähligen zugigen Gänge entlang schlenderte.

Das Mittagessen, zu dem er sich widerwillig selbst gezwungen hatte (schließlich benötigte auch er ein gewisses Mindestmaß an Nahrung), war seit einer halben Stunde vorbei und es bereitete ihm großes Unbehagen, dass weder Potter noch Dumbledore anwesend gewesen waren.

Eigentlich konnte das nur bedeuten, dass sie irgendwo beisammen saßen und die Köpfe zusammen steckten, woraus sich für ihn unweigerlich eine nahende Katastrophe ergab.

Möglicherweise sollte er versuchen den Schulleiter von etwaigen fragwürdigen Bestrebungen abzuhalten, immerhin hatte Dumbledore ihn schon dezent darauf hingewiesen (der `dezente´ Hinweis bestand aus einem, auf seinem Teller platzierten Zettel, der sich, nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte, unter einigem Getöse in einem bunten Blumenregen auflöste. Der alte Mann wollte offensichtlich unter allen Umständen sein Image ruinieren), dass er ihn unverzüglich in seinem Büro erwartete und ihm damit eine ideale Gelegenheit bot.

Andererseits war Dumbledore zurzeit der Letzte mit dem er reden wollte…

Der abstoßende Gargoyle vor dem Aufgang zum Schulleiterbüro lag schon in seiner Sichtweite, als selbiger sich schwerfällig zur Seite bewegte um die abenteuerlich schmale Wendeltreppe freizugeben, auf der er schon von weitem den alten Mann, dicht gefolgt von Potter, erkennen konnte.

Genau betrachtet, waren sie in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft, was Dumbledore jedoch nicht davon abhielt ihn, der nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war, sofort zu bemerken.

„Ah, Severus, mein Junge, du hast die Nachricht also gefunden!" Dumbledores widerlich gute Laune machte es ihm ungemein schwer die gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu wahren, aber er wollte auch nicht zwingend einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, besonders nicht in Potters unmittelbarer Gegenwart.

Die beste Strategie wäre wohl Ruhe bewahren…

„Offensichtlich. Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Potter, der ein Stück hinter Dumbledore zurückblieb, als dieser sich auf den Weg zu ihm herüber machte, sah irritiert zwischen ihm und dem Direktor, ob seiner ruppigen Erwiderung, hin und her.

Augenscheinlich war Potter nicht gerade vertraut mit dem Umgang der zwischen ihm und dem alten Mann herrschte.

Für Außenstehende musste es tatsächlich so aussehen, als wäre er dem Schulleiter gegenüber unverschämt respektlos.

Dumbledore indessen ignorierte wie immer gekonnt die angespannte Stimmung und fuhr in einem ausgelassenen Plauderton fort:

„Ja in der Tat, dass wollte ich. Hab nur noch einen kleinen Moment Geduld, mein Junge. Weißt du, ich konnte meine Neugierde einfach nicht zügeln und habe Harry schon fast dazu genötigt mir alles von seinem, wirklich sehr erfolgreichem, wie ich jetzt weiß, Unterricht heute Morgen zu berichten (Potter machte bei diesen Worten einen dermaßen impertinent selbstzufriedenen Eindruck, dass es ihm die Galle hochtrieb). Es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie schnell Harry sich eingelebt hat, findest du nicht, Severus? Fast so, als wäre er nie fort gewe…"

„ONKEL HARRY, OPA ALBUS!"

Unmerklich fuhr er ein Stück zusammen, doch noch bevor er sich ganz von seinem Schreck erholt hatte oder die Quelle dieses infernalischen Lärms ausmachen konnte flitzte auch schon ein wilder Berg kupferfarbener Locken an ihm vorbei und warf sich schwungvoll in Potters Arme, der das Bündel nur mit großer Mühe sicher auffangen konnte.

Perplex sah Potter auf den Lockenberg, der wohl zu einem Kind gehören musste, in seinen Armen hinab, während Dumbledore daneben trat und dem Zwerg mit der Hand gutmütig lachend durch die widerspenstige Mähne fuhr (seltsamerweise schien der alte Mann nicht im Geringsten überrascht über das Auftauchen dieses lärmenden Monsters).

„Aber Rose, nicht so stürmisch! Deine Mutter findet es sicher gar nicht gut, dass du schon wieder alleine vorgelaufen bist."

Aha. Der Lockenberg war also allem Anschein nach tatsächlich ein Mensch. Ein kleines Mädchen um genau zu sein. Und von weitem konnte er auch schon die stolzen Eltern nahen sehen…

„Rose Weasley!"

Hermine Granger, inzwischen Weasley und seit zwei Jahren Leiterin der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit im Ministerium (Wer hatte dieser Besserwisserin bloß einen führenden Posten gegeben? Er konnte das Leid ihrer Angestellten körperlich nachempfinden…), schien in der Tat nicht besonders angetan von dem Verhalten ihrer stürmischen Tochter, als sie zielstrebig auf ihre gesellige Runde zusteuerte. Ihr angetrauter Gatte Ronald Weasley, seines Zeichens Auror (für ihn war es bis heute unverständlich wie Weasley mit seinen Fähigkeiten Auror werden konnte), war scheinbar nicht sehr erpicht darauf seine aufgebrachte Frau in irgendeiner Form zu beruhigen.

Man musste nicht raten, wer in dieser Beziehung das Sagen hatte…

Granger (er würde den Teufel tun und sie Weasley nennen) stoppte ihren wütenden Marsch etwa einen halben Meter von Potter und ihrer Tochter entfernt.

Jedoch anstatt den Zwerg ordentlich zurechtzuweisen (was sie anscheinend vorgehabt hatte) fiel sie Potter freudig quietschend um den Hals ohne dabei Rücksicht auf das kleine Monster in seinen Armen zu nehmen, das postwendend Protest einlegte.

„Mom, du erdrückst mich!"

Ihr trotziger Versuch ihre Mutter ein Stück von sich zu schieben um wenigstens wieder ungehindert atmen zu können wurde von Potter unterstützt, indem er seinen linken Arm so unter das Mädchen schob, dass er sie ohne Probleme auf einem Arm tragen konnte, vorausgesetzt , dass der Zwerg weiterhin seine dürren Ärmchen um seinen Hals schlang, und Granger mit seiner nun freien Rechten behutsam von sich schob.

Was ihm allerdings eigenartig vorkam war, dass sich in Potters Gesicht neben der offensichtlichen Überraschung nur wenig Begeisterung über den unangekündigten Besuch seiner beiden Freunde zeigte.

Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund für das etwas steife Lächeln (selbst in seinen Augen wirkte es irgendwie gekünstelt), als er Granger und Weasley (der es auch endlich zu der kleinen Versammlung geschafft hatte) nicht ganz so überschwänglich begrüßte wie er es erwartet hätte.

„Mine, Ron, was macht ihr denn hier? Ich dachte ihr hättet so viel Arbeit im Ministerium?"

Weasley, der Potter gegenüber stand, tat die Bemerkung mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf.

„Ach was, Kumpel, das kann warten. Wir wollten nur sichergehen, dass alles bei dir in Ordnung ist."

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." erwiderte Potter sichtlich angefressen.

Oh-oh. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder brannte hier gerade die Luft?

„Außerdem wollte Rose dich unbedingt noch einmal sehen. Immerhin sind es bis Weihnachten jetzt noch vier Monate und davor haben wir schließlich kaum Gelegenheit dich zu treffen." warf Granger lachend ein.

Es klang kein bisschen fröhlich.

Das, was sich hier vor ihm abspielte war Vieles, nur kein freudiges Widersehen…

Am Ende war Dumbledore derjenige der rettete, was noch zu retten war und fließend das Thema wechselte.

„Das ist wirklich wunderbar! Aber davon abgesehen, hast du nicht bald Geburtstag Rose?"

Der alte Mann konnte von Glück reden, dass der Zwerg sofort auf das strahlende Großvaterlächeln ansprang.

„Jaaa Opa Albus, im Oktober!"

Das Mädchen begann aufgeregt zu zappeln und wurde zu guter Letzt so hibbelig, dass Potter sie nicht mehr gefahrlos in seinen Armen halten konnte und sie vorsichtig auf den Boden stellte.

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Kannst du mir denn auch schon sagen, wie alt du wirst Rose?"

Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage.

Wenn er sich den Zwerg so ansah würde er sie auf vier, höchstens fünf Jahre schätzen.

Die Kleine dagegen zog die Nase kraus, sah angestrengt zu Dumbledore, ganz so, als müsse sie äußerst gründlich über die Antwort nachdenken.

Letztendlich nahm sie ihre winzige Hand (in seinen Augen war sie tatsächlich winzig…) zu Hilfe und zählte stumm an ihren Finger die richtige Zahl ab.

Einige Sekunden später hielt sie dem alten Mann strahlend vier ausgestreckte Finger vor die Nase.

„So alt!"

Verdammt.

Er überschlug seine Chancen, bis zu ihrem Schulbeginn in Rente zu sein…

Es würde nicht einmal für eine Frühpensionierung reichen.

Scheinbar war er aber der Einzige, den das zu interessieren schien, denn sowohl Weasley als auch Granger hatten ihn schlichtweg übersehen.

Oder sie ignorierten ihn ganz einfach.

Beides wäre maßlos unverschämt.

Nebenbei bemerkt hatte offensichtlich auch Dumbledore ihn vergessen, und Potters ohnehin schon nachlässige Konzentration galt vollständig seinen Freunden.

Ihm wurde klar, dass das der perfekte Moment war um sich zurückzuziehen (selbstverständlich war das keine Flucht. Er nannte so etwas einen strategischen Rückzug…) und dem alten Mann, wenn es sich einrichten ließ, für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen.

Leise und unbemerkt wie es seine Art war machte er sich zurück auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Immerhin hatte er noch andere Dinge um die er sich kümmern musste und wenn es sich bei dem, was der Schulleiter mit ihm hatte bereden wollen, um etwas wichtiges handelte, würde er spätestens heute Abend nach dem Unterricht wieder vor seiner Tür stehen.

Er war erst ein paar Schritte vorangekommen, als ein leichtes Ziehen an seinem linken Robenärmel ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte.

Es war bei weitem nicht kraftvoll genug um ihn aufzuhalten, aber trotzdem so hartnäckig, dass es ihn innehalten ließ.

Genervt drehte er sich um und fand sich Auge in Auge mit dem kleinen Weasley Gör (bildlich gesprochen natürlich, denn in Wahrheit reicht ihm der Zwerg gerade einmal bis zur Hüfte…), das ihn aufmerksam musterte.

Der höhnische Kommentar, den er auf der Zunge hatte wurde von ihrem frechen Grinsen schon zunichte gemacht noch bevor er ihn in Gedanken zu Ende formulieren konnte.

„Hallo, ich bin Rose und wer bist du?"

„In spätestens sieben Jahren dein schlimmster Albtraum." schnarrte er verdrießlich.

Ausgerechnet die kleine Nervensäge musste ihn bemerken.

Und sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als ließe sie sich schnellstmöglich von ihm abwimmeln.

Er maß den Zwerg abschätzig von oben bis unten und hatte dadurch die Gelegenheit sich ein Bild von der Kleinen zu machen:

Sie war mager wie ein Flüchtlingskind; hatte feurig-kupferfarbene, buschige Locken, die unbändig um ihr schmales Gesicht fielen; klare, wache Augen deren Farbe ihn an flüssigen Honig erinnerte; eine zierliche Nase, von unzähligen Sommersprossen übersät und einen rosigen Kindermund mit einem lückenhaften Lächeln, das sie ihm bis eben noch ausgiebig präsentiert hatte.

Jetzt hingegen war ihr Mund in Unverständnis verzogen, ihre feinen Augenbrauen unschön zusammengezogen und ihr Blick hing hilflos an ihm (in diesem Augenblick hätte niemand die Verwandtschaft zu ihrem Vater leugnen können. Er hatte den gleichen tumben Ausdruck lange Jahre bei Ronald Weasley in seinem Unterricht bewundern dürfen…).

Der Griff ihrer zarten Finger in seinem Ärmel wurde noch ein wenig fester.

„Es ist sehr unhöflich sich nicht vorzustellen." näselte sie besserwisserisch.

Wunderbar.

Zu allem Überfluss war sie auch noch eine vierjährige Granger-Version.

Sein giftiger Blick, der bei ihrer Mutter wahre Wunder bewirkt hatte, ließ den Zwerg erschreckend kalt.

In dem aussichtslosen Versuch die Nervensäge doch noch los zu werden beugte er sich ein Stück zu ihr hinunter, streckte seine rechte Hand aus und schnippte ihr mit Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn.

„Hör zu Zwerg, hast du nicht irgendetwas anderes zu tun? Zum Beispiel Potter auf die Nerven gehen oder auch wahlweise deinen Eltern und Dumbledore?"

Zugegeben, dass war vielleicht nicht sehr diplomatisch, aber was hatte er schon zu verlieren?

Die Kleine rieb sich schmollend die Stirn und blitzte ihn böse an.

„Du bist nicht sehr nett."

Er gratulierte ihr innerlich zu dieser bahnbrechenden Erkenntnis.

„Und ein Zwerg bin ich auch nicht!"

Spöttisch lächelte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf sie hinab.

„Doch, genau das bist du, ein Zwerg."

„Bin ich nicht!" giftete sie ungehalten.

„Und ob."

„Nein!"

Frustriert fuhr er sich mit der freien Hand über sein Gesicht.

Was tat er hier eigentlich?

Er diskutierte allen Ernstes mit einer Vierjährigen…

Beleidigt hob sie die Nase und reckte ihm rebellisch ihr Kinn entgegen.

„Schön! Wenn ich ein Zwerg bin bist du ein…eine… eine Fledermaus!" polterte sie triumphierend.

Einen Augenblick konnte er nicht anders als sie konsterniert anzustarren.

Was bildete dieser Rotzlöffel sich ein?

Die gehässige Erwiderung war schon fast halb hinaus, als ihm klar wurde, dass es völlig albern und äußerst kindisch wäre es ihr mit gleicher Münze heim zu zahlen.

Ein schneller Blick zurück auf Dumbledore, Potter und seine Freunde sagte ihm, dass er sich von Granger und Weasley nicht allzu viel Hilfe versprechen sollte.

Dafür waren sie zu sehr mit Potter beschäftigt.

Im Endeffekt blieb ihm nur eine einzige Möglichkeit um den Zwerg loszuwerden.

Er würde ihre dämliche Frage beantworten müssen.

Es gab nur ein Problem.

Wie zum Teufel stellte man sich einer Vierjährigen vor?

Sein Professorentitel würde ihr wenig sagen und sie erst recht nicht zufriedenstellen.

Blieb also nur noch Eines.

Außergewöhnliche Situationen erforderten eben manchmal außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen…

„Severus…" knurrte er schließlich ergeben.

„Hä?"

Ihr unintelligenter Kommentar brachte ihn dazu gereizt seine Brauen zusammenzuziehen, wodurch sich der feste Griff ihrer Hand in seinem Ärmel etwas lockerte und sie eingeschüchtert von unten zu ihm hinauf blinzelte.

„Mein Name. Severus."

Obgleich er seine Worte unwirsch und ärgerlich gebrummt hatte hellte sich ihr Gesicht schlagartig auf, ganz so als wäre sie vor wenigen Minuten nicht noch ernsthaft beleidigt gewesen.

Das lückenhafte, freche Lächeln war ebenfalls zurück.

„Sevrus." wiederholte sie stolz.

Hervorragend.

Der Zwerg nuschelte.

Und entstellte damit seinen Namen.

Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzten ihr die korrekte Aussprache seines Namens einzubläuen, als von unerwarteter Seite Hilfe hinzukam.

„Rose, was soll denn das? Habe ich dir nicht schon hundertmal gesagt, dass du nicht mit Fremden sprechen sollst?"

Granger schlang schützend die Arme um den Zwerg und hob sie erbarmungslos vom Boden, während die Kleine einen hilflos quietschenden Laut von sich gab und durch den plötzlichen Höhenunterschied dazu gezwungen war seinen Robenärmel freizugeben.

Entschuldigend sah Granger zu ihm hinüber.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Ich hoffe sie hat Sie nicht allzu sehr belästigt. Sie ist manchmal etwas…übermütig."

Er nahm es mit einem knappen Nicken zur Kenntnis.

Man konnte ihm vieles nachsagen, aber Unhöflichkeit gehört nicht dazu.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger."

„Mrs. Weasley!" korrigierte sie sofort spitz.

Ihre Empörung überging er mit einem gelangweiltem Augenrollen.

Es hatte sich nicht viel an ihr geändert. Sie war nach wie vor eine unausstehliche Besserwisserin (wie sie gerade eindrucksvoll demonstriert hatte), von zierlich kleiner Statur, resolut in ihrem Auftreten und denselben buschigen braunen Locken, die noch nie einen Kamm zu Gesicht bekommen haben konnten.

Heute allerdings hatte sie die wilde Pracht ordentlich hochgesteckt, sodass nur zwei vorwitzige lose Strähnen sanft ihr Gesicht umspielten.

Soviel Aufwand hatte sie sicher nicht nur betrieben um ihren besten Freund zu besuchen.

Als hätte er seinen Einwand laut geäußert, begann Granger eifrig in ihrer Handtasche nach Etwas zu suchen (die Tasche _musste_ magisch vergrößert sein…), zog nach einigem Wühlen einen dünnen Brief heraus und reichte ihn, in einer geschäftlich anmutenden Geste, zu ihm hinüber (was sich mit einem zappelnden Kind auf dem Arm als recht schwierig erwies).

„Es trifft sich gut, dass ich sie jetzt schon sehe, Sir. Das hier ist die offizielle Einladung zum Tränkemeisterkongress im November. Man bat mich ihnen auszurichten, dass ihre Anwesenheit sehr erwünscht wäre, Professor Snape." teilte sie ihm in dieser grässlich rechthaberischen Stimme mit, die er schon während ihrer Schulzeit verabscheut hatte.

Ohne Granger eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen nahm er ihr den Brief aus der Hand.

Der Brief war leicht, das griffige, pergamentfarbene Kuvert fühlte sich rau in seinen Fingern an und auf der Rückseite sprang ihm sofort das rote Wachsiegel ins Auge, in das jemand das Symbol der Tränkemeisterinnung gedrückt hatte.

Ein einfacher Doppelkreis mit einem geschwungenem `T´.

Alles andere als einfallsreich.

„Vielen Dank für ihre Mühe Mrs. Weasley, aber sie war überflüssig. Ich hatte ohnehin vor zu dem Kongress zu erscheinen. Sie können Tränkemeister Benett also beruhigen, der sie zweifelsfrei um diese kleine Gefälligkeit gebeten hat."

Falls er sie mit seiner Bemerkung aus dem Konzept gebracht haben sollte ließ sie sich nichts davon anmerken. Granger war wohl doch nicht mehr ganz so unreif, wie er angenommen hatte, denn sie umging nonchalant seine kleine Anspielung.

„Werden Sie auf dem Kongress auch über ihre neusten Forschungen sprechen, Sir? Ich hatte die Gelegenheit ihren Artikel über ihre wissenschaftliche Arbeit, den Sie der Tränkemeisterinnung vorgelegt haben, einzusehen. Sie beschreiben darin wirklich außergewöhnliche Ergebnisse, Professor."

Der wissbegierige Glanz ihrer Augen machte ihm klar, dass sie tatsächlich großes Interesse daran hatte und er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie sie an seinen Artikel herangekommen war (man sollte nie die Entschlossenheit einer Frau unterschätzen…).

Seine Antwort blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er zufällig zurück auf Potter sah, der einen ähnlich schmalen Brief in der Hand hielt und angeregt mit Weasley darüber diskutierte.

Für einen Moment war da der irrwitzige Gedanke in seinem Kopf, dass Potter ebenfalls eine Einladung zum Tränkemeisterkongress erhalten haben könnte, bis sich sein Verstand wieder in geregelten Bahnen bewegte und ihm höhnisch mitteilte, dass Harry Potter weder ein Tränkemeister sein konnte, noch eine ausgeprägte Begabung in diesem Fachbereich besaß (wobei diese Umschreibung äußerst schmeichelhaft war…).

Irritiert war Granger seinem Blick gefolgt und hatte die Situation innerhalb von Sekunden erfasst (er gab es nur ungern zu, aber sie war bei weitem die klügste Hexe, die er seit langer Zeit getroffen hatte).

„Die Meister der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste halten ihren Kongress dieses Jahr ebenso in London ab. Sie haben darauf bestanden auch Harry daran teilhaben zu lassen, deshalb die Einladung. Ihnen dürfte klar sein warum. Öffentliche Beweihräucherung unseres Helden." flüsterte sie ärgerlich.

Das Wort „Held" klang aus ihrem Mund wie ein übler Fluch und hinterließ einen schalen Beigeschmack, der einige Zeit anhaften würde.

Er konnte es verstehen.

Es war nicht so, dass Granger Potter als den Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords anzweifelte, ganz im Gegenteil.

Aber ein Wort wie „Held" war schon immer mit vielen Erwartungen und Konventionen verbunden worden, daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert.

Worte waren bedeutungslastig.

Und Granger hatte ganz offensichtlich Angst, Potter würde von diesen Erwartungen irgendwann erdrückt werden.

Wenn er nicht schon längst tief unter ihnen begraben war…

Grangers Blick haftete noch an Potter, über ihr Gesicht zog sich nach und nach ein besorgter Ausdruck und ein bitterer Zug legte sich um ihren Mund und ihre Augen.

Beruhigend strich sie dem Zwerg immer wieder über den Rücken, obwohl die Kleine sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben schien und ruhig in ihren Armen lag.

Diese Geste sollte wohl mehr sie selbst beruhigen als den Zwerg…

Die ehrliche Sorge, die ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, hielt ihn davon ab einen bissigen Kommentar abzugeben oder sich auf den Weg in die Kerker zu machen, wie er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.

Zögerlich leise begann Granger schließlich zu sprechen, und er wusste, egal was sie sagen würde, es wäre ihm unmöglich sie dafür zu verspotten…

„Ich weiß, dass es mir nicht zusteht darum zu bitten. Erst recht nicht Sie, aber…

Bitte passen Sie gut auf Harry auf, Professor Snape…"

Und er konnte nichts Anderes tun, außer nicken.

Er hasste sich für seine Hilflosigkeit.

********

Zeit ist ein seltsames Konstrukt.

Manchmal vergehen Tage wie Stunden.

Oder Minuten ziehen sich zu einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

Und dieser mehr als verkorkste Tag hatte offenbar vor, einer der längsten seines Lebens zu werden.

Die große Ader an seinem Hals pulsierte unangenehm unter seiner Haut, die Position in der er sich niedergelassen hatte war hochgradig unbequem und auch das kühle Kristallglas in seiner Hand konnte nicht über die Tatsache hinwegtäuschen, dass ihm Lucius Malfoy gegenüber saß.

Uneingeladen, versteht sich.

Schon vor zehn Minuten hatte Lucius dort in seinem Lieblingsledersesslel gesessen, als er selbst mit den Nerven am Ende in seine Räume gestürmt kam, nachdem Granger, ohne weiter auf ihre Bitte einzugehen, zurück zu ihrem Mann und ihrem besten Freund gegangen war und er den restlichen Unterricht des Tages hinter sich gebracht hatte, während er lässig mit elegant übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und perfekt sitzenden Bügelfalten in einem seiner privaten Notizbücher las und gelegentlich an seinem nur noch halbvollen Weinglas nippte.

Schweigend, ohne sich seine Verwunderung anmerken zu lassen, hatte er sich zu ihm gesetzt.

Seitdem hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen und Lucius ließ sich auch von seiner unüberhörbaren Anwesenheit nicht davon abhalte, weiter in dem kleinen Notizbuch zu blättern.

Das Pulsieren in seinem Hals wurde noch ein wenig stärker.

„Die gesamte magische Hälfte der britischen Bevölkerung feiert überschwänglich die Rückkehr ihres großen Helden.

Nunja, alle bis auf dich." spöttelte Lucius nach geraumer Zeit, musterte ihn über den Rand des Buches hinweg und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck Wein aus seinem Glas.

„Du siehst angespannt aus, mein Freund."

Lucius war wahrlich ein Meister darin in offenen Wunden zu bohren.

Er presste seine Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass ein hässlich knirschendes Geräusch entstand.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun Lucius? Hochrangige Ministeriumsmitglieder bestechen, oder etwas in der Art?" grollte er mit nur schlecht unterdrückter Wut.

Dezent auflachend schlug Lucius geräuschvoll das ledergebundene Büchlein zu, legte es auf der Armlehne des Sessels ab, auf der er seinen Arm aufgestützt hatte um besser lesen zu können und sah tadelnd zu ihm hinüber.

„Aber, aber, Severus. Das war selbst für deine Verhältnisse zu weit unter der Gürtellinie."

„Was willst du, Lucius?"

„Brauche ich etwa einen Grund, wenn ich meinen besten Freund sehen möchte?"

„Jeder andere nicht, aber du schon."

„Du bist wirklich unbarmherzig Severus."

Langsam aber sicher überkam ihn das unbeherrschte Verlangen Lucius Schmerzen zuzufügen. Große Schmerzen.

Sein Freund erkannte wohl, auf welch dünnem Eis er sich bewegte, griff zielstrebig in die Innentasche seines penibel geglätteten Umhangs und förderte einen beachtlichen, magisch verkleinerten, Stapel Blätter zu Tage, den er noch in derselben Bewegung in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückverwandelte.

„Die hier hat Draco mir zusammen mit seinem letzten Brief geschickt und mich gebeten sie dir unverzüglich zukommen zu lassen. Nicht, dass ich davon auch nur annähernd etwas verstehen würde, aber es sieht ziemlich wichtig aus."

Der Stolz war deutlich aus Lucius Stimme herauszuhören, wie eigentlich immer, wenn er in den letzten Jahren von seinem Sohn gesprochen hatte.

Draco hatte sich nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts dafür entschieden das schwierige und zeitaufwändige Studium der Zaubertrankbrauerei auf sich zu nehmen und war zu diesem Zweck in die vereinigten Staaten gegangen, um dort an einer der renommiertesten Universitäten diese diffizile Kunst zu erlernen.

Vor drei Jahren dann, als er sein Hauptstudium abgeschlossen hatte, war Draco nicht von der Idee abzubringen gewesen die Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister zu beginnen und er hatte sich

dazu bereit erklärt dem Jungen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen sofern er seine Hilfe benötigen würde.

Inzwischen war Draco auf dem besten Weg seine Ausbildung mit Auszeichnung zu bestehen und Lucius hätte stolzer nicht sein könne, als er davon erfuhr.

Besonders, da der Junge sich dazu entschlossen hatte alle finanziellen Lasten, die die Ausbildung mit sich bringen würde, selbst zu übernehmen.

Er nahm den schweren Stapel von Lucius entgegen, überflog kurz die erste Seite und legte ihn auf dem kleinen Tisch vor sich ab.

Das würde Zeit bis später haben…

„Wie geht es dem Jungen?"

Die Frage hatte so beiläufig wie möglich klingen sollen, aber einem Mann von Lucius geistigem Format, der ihn darüber hinaus auch noch so gut kannte, konnte er nichts vormachen.

„Wenn das deine verstockte Art ist danach zu fragen, ob er über Weihnachten nach Hause kommt, dann ja, er wird über Weihnachten daheim sein. Und du bist natürlich herzlich eingeladen uns über die Feiertage Gesellschaft zu leisten" ätzte Lucius wenig charmant.

Sein Freund konnte ein verdammter Mistkerl sein.

Aber in dieser Hinsicht nahmen sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht viel…

„Übrigens bin ich unterwegs zufällig Lupin über den Weg gelaufen. Mich würde ja brennend interessieren ob ihr sein kleines pelziges Problem in den Griff bekommen habt." wechselte Lucius unerwartet die Richtung ihres Gesprächs und ließ den Wein durch eine schwungvolle Bewegung seines Handgelenkes in dem filigranen Glas kreisen.

Verärgert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das war eine Sache über die er kein Wort verlieren würde und Lucius wusste das.

Aber Lucius wäre nicht Lucius, wenn er nicht irgendetwas damit bezwecken wollte…

„Das du Lupin über den Weg gelaufen bist ist kein Zufall. Er hat heute Abend noch einen Termin bei mir. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht und ich rate dir, dich aus diesen Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten, sonst werde ich Lupin zu meinem neuen besten Freund machen müssen." drohte er nur halbherzig.

Aus Lucius amüsiertem Lachen schloss er, dass sein Freund das auch bemerkt haben musste.

„Touché, mein Freund. Aber leere Drohungen werden dir nichts nützen. Wir wissen beide, dass du es nicht lange mit Lupin aushalten würdest."

„Was macht dich da so sicher? Immerhin hat er mich in den letzten drei Monaten öfter besucht, als du in den letzten zwei Jahren."

Selbstgefällig hob sein Freund die Schultern.

„Es ist simpel. Einen krankhaft naiven Gutmenschen, wie Lupin zweifelfrei einer ist, würdest du schon nach einer Woche vor die Tür setzten. Wenn er Glück hat vielleicht sogar lebend."

Lucius ließ eine bedeutungsvolle Pause entstehen, nahm den letzten Schluck Wein aus seinem Glas und fuhr sachte mit dem Zeigefinger über den hauchdünnen Rand des fragilen Gefäßes.

Er sah ihn nicht an, als er weitersprach.

„Außerdem schuldest du mir noch etwas für den kleinen Gefallen von vor sieben Jahren. Das Ganze hätte ohne mich wirklich katastrophal schief gehen können."

Noch nie hatte er eine Stille als so laut empfunden, wie die, die sich gerade zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.

Sie hatten zwar niemals darüber gesprochen, aber es war wie ein stillschweigendes Abkommen gewesen kein Wort über diese Angelegenheit zu verlieren.

Ihm wurde plötzlich unangenehm bewusst, wie ungelenk er auf seinem Sofa saß, sein Blut rauschte in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper, sodass er den dumpfen Klang seines eigenen Herzschlages in seinen Ohren hören konnte, seine Gliedmaßen schienen sich langsam aufzulösen, als das Gefühl von Taubheit seine Arme und Beine hinaufkroch und das brennende Kribbeln aus seinen Fingerspitzen verdrängte.

Das immer noch volle Weinglas in seinen Händen begann bedrohlich zu zittern.

„Es _ist_ katastrophal schief gegangen, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf." erwiderte er tonlos.

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken von Lucius.

„Haarspalterei. Der dunkle Lord ist tot und Potter lebt. War das nicht das Ziel deines `genialen´ Plans? Der Rest ist Kollateralschaden. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du sogar bereit gewisse Opfer in Kauf zu nehmen…"

„Hör auf!"

Seine Stimme war wie ein Donnern, das sich durch den ganzen Raum wand, von den Wänden und Allem, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte, abprallte und erneut auf sie einstürzte.

Immer und immer wieder.

Lucius schwieg.

Er ebenfalls.

Das Gefühl in sich zusammenzufallen war eines der schlimmsten, das er kannte.

Jegliche Farbe kroch aus seiner Haut, sein Körper wollte nicht mehr recht zu ihm gehören, der aufkommende Schmerz in seinem Rücken fühlte sich unendlich weit weg an, als würde nicht er dieses bohrende Stechen spüren und der kalte Nebel, der sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete machte jegliches klare Denken unmöglich.

Alles in ihm war matt, ausgebrannt und leer.

Feiner Stoff strich raschelnd über brüchiges Leder, als Lucius sich erhob und bedächtig sein leeres Weinglas auf dem niedrigen Cafétisch abstellte.

„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen." flüsterte sein Freund in die erdrückende Stille hinein und klang dabei genauso erschöpft, wie er sich fühlte.

Er antwortete nicht darauf.

Zwischen gehen und bleiben unentschlossen stand Lucius noch einen Moment vor ihm, ehe er ihn eindringlich ansah.

Er sah nicht zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht. Und ich bin auch nicht in Potters persönlichen Fanclub eingetreten.

Aber du solltest mit dem Jungen reden. Es wird euch beide krank machen hier zusammen eingepfercht zu sein.

Dich, weil du seine Nähe in diesem Zustand einfach nicht ertragen kannst. Und ihn, weil er ständig von dieser nagenden Ungewissheit begleitet wird."

Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, läge ihm die Vermutung nahe, dass Lucius sich ernsthafte Sorgen machte. Sowohl um ihn als auch um Potter.

An diesen wirren Gedanken war bestimmt das Gefühl schuld, sein Verstand sei in eine dicke Schicht Watte gepackt.

Lucius Worte drangen nur in zähen Tropfen zu ihm durch und irgendwie fand er tatsächlich die Kraft sich ein wenig aufzurichten und sein Glas neben das seines Freundes auf den Tisch zu stellen. Er betrachtete es eine Weile.

Es war noch voll.

Wie immer.

Und trotzdem würde Lucius auch bei ihrem nächsten Treffen ein Glas von seinem besten Wein für ihn bereitstellen.

Wie immer.

Und er würde den Wein, sobald Lucius gegangen wäre, mit einem Zauber verschwinden lassen.

Wie immer.

Sie wussten das beide…

„Du hast recht…" brachte er mit einer Stimme knisternd wie sprödes Papier hervor.

Wann war reden eigentlich so schwer geworden?

Erstaunen lag in Lucius Augen.

Dann…bittere Erkenntnis…

„…das geht dich wirklich nichts an."

Schweigen.

Ein humorloses Auflachen, ein Nicken. Nicht mehr.

Es war nie mehr.

Lucius nannte das `Akzeptanz´.

Er nannte es `Aufgeben´.

Das zaghafte Klopfen an seiner Tür brachte endlich ein wenig Spannung in seinen Körper zurück.

Lupin hatte er fast vergessen.

Er wäre lieber allein gewesen…

Auf sein gemurrtes „Herein" geschah einige Zeit gar nichts und er dachte schon, er hätte sich das Klopfen nur eingebildet, bis sich die rostige Türklinke knirschend nach unten senkte und die schwere Holztür aufgeschoben wurde.

In seiner Tür stand Lupin mit dem augenscheinlich schlafenden Zwerg auf dem Arm und blickte unschlüssig zu Lucius und ihm, als hätte er etwas Verbotenes getan.

„Oh…Entschuldigung…ich störe wohl…" murmelte Lupin verlegen und zeigte mit einem mal großes Interesse für den dunklen, holzgetäfelten Boden auf dem er stand.

Lucius kam ihm galant zu Hilfe.

„Keineswegs Mr. Lupin. Ich war ohnehin gerade im Begriff zu gehen. Entschuldigen Sie mein unerwartetes Erscheinen, immerhin ist das hier ihr Termin."

„Oh nein…Bitte…das macht doch nichts…" haspelte Lupin unbeholfen und stolperte beinahe in dem eiligen Bestreben den Weg durch die Tür für Lucius freizugeben.

Es sprach sehr für seinen Freund, dass er keinen geringschätzigen Kommentar über Lupin abgab und stattdessen gleichmütig aus der Tür trat und sie mit einem höflichen „Guten Abend, Mr. Lupin" leise hinter sich schloss.

Einen Augenblick lag Lupins Blick erleichtert auf der geschlossenen Tür ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtete.

Er war dabei sich vollständig aufzurichten, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte sich steif von seinem Sofa zu erheben.

Sofort spiegelte sich Sorge in Lupins schmalem Gesicht.

„Ich könnte Morgen wiederkommen, wenn du möchtest" bot er hilfsbereit an, während er gleichzeitig die Kleine auf seinem Arm in eine andere Position bugsierte.

Das war so typisch für Lupin, dass er es nicht einmal in Erwägung zog eine bissige Bemerkung abzugeben („krankhaft naiver Gutmensch" kam es ihm in den Sinn. Lucius fand wirklich treffende Beschreibungen für andere Menschen…).

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Es ist alles in Ordnung." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und ging einige Schritte auf Lupin zu.

Es war ihm zwar ein Rätsel wieso, aber seitdem Lupin mit Tonks verheiratet und Vater eines inzwischen siebenjährigen Jungen war sah er um einiges gesünder aus, als noch während ihrer Schulzeit.

Die kränkliche Blässe und die tiefen Schatten um seine Augen waren fast völlig verschwunden und seine Kleidung machte einen ordentlich sauberen Eindruck, vielleicht deshalb, weil sie nicht mehr von unzähligen Flicken zusammengehalten wurde.

Allerdings gingen auch an Lupin die ersten Spuren der Zeit nicht vorbei.

Die kleinen Falten um Augen und Mund waren tiefer geworden, die vielen Narben überall in seinem Gesicht hoben sich jetzt deutlicher ab und auch bei ihm blitzten einzelne weiße Strähnen zwischen den übrigen braun-blonden hervor.

Der Zwerg auf Lupins Arm gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich, als sie sich enger an seine Schulter schmiegte und er starrte grimmig zu dem Mädchen hinunter.

Er hatte ihre Begegnung vom Nachmittag noch in lebhafter Erinnerung.

Lupin hingegen verstand seinen Blick offenbar falsch, denn neuer Eifer erschien auf seinen gutmütigen Zügen, während er mit dem Feuer im Kamin um die Wette strahlte.

„Dieser kleine Sonnenschein hier ist Rose. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich sie mitgebracht habe, aber sie ist einfach eingeschlafen, als ich sie im Arm hatte. Wenn du sie kurz halten könntest suche ich ihr schnell eine Decke. Du wirst sie gar nicht bemerken." plauderte Lupin gutherzig und war schon auf dem besten Weg ihm den Zwerg in die Arme zu legen.

„Lupin, ich denke nicht, dass…" wollte er im Angesicht dessen, was Lupin vorhatte, beträchtlich überfordert einwenden, doch sein Einwand wurde durch das unerwartete Gewicht auf seinen Armen jäh abgewürgt.

Seine Muskeln spannten sich augenblicklich an, aus Angst der Zwerg könnte ihm wieder aus den Händen gleiten, doch nichts dergleichen geschah, die Kleine murmelte kurz etwas

Unverständliches nur um anschließend ihre Nase in seiner Halsbeuge zu vergraben und sich mit ihren Finger im Stoff seiner Robe festzukrallen.

Hervorragend.

Er stand hier mit einem Kind auf dem Arm, das er nicht einmal richtig leiden konnte, während Lupin mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit zu der massiven, hellen Holztruhe hinüber ging, die den Raum optisch teilte und an dem kurzen Stück Wand stand, dass zwischen den Türen zu seinem Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer lag (er hatte sich angewöhnt immer ein paar Decken griffbereit zu halten, da Lupin oft nach ihren Versuchen fror).

Lupin kannte sich eindeutig zu gut in seiner Wohnung aus….

Tief über die Truhe gebeugt war Lupin dabei die einzelnen Decken, die sich darin befanden, auf ihre Weichheit und Wärmetauglichkeit zu überprüfen, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte aus der Truhe heraus, ohne ihn anzusehen weiter mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie Hermines und Rons Tochter ist? Wirklich beeindrucken, dass sich die beiden schon so früh für ein Kind entschieden haben."

Er verdrehte die Augen und bereute es gleich, da Lupin es ohnehin nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja, in der Tat. Als ich sie heute Nachmittag getroffen habe fand ich es unverantwortlich von Granger mit jemandem wie Weasley ein Kind in die Welt zu setzten." brummte er stattdessen durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Sein Rücken begann unaufhaltsam gegen das ungewohnte Gewicht in seinen Armen zu protestieren. Die Kleine war schwerer, als er zunächst angenommen hatte.

Irritiert, aber dafür mit einer weich aussehenden, braunen Wolldecke in den Händen, drehte Lupin sich zurück zu ihm und verzog zweifelnd das Gesicht.

„Du hast sie getroffen? Heute Nachmittag schon?"

„Sagte ich das nicht gerade?" seufzte er launisch und schob den Zwerg an seiner Schulter unerheblich höher.

Ihr dichtes Haar kitzelte ihn mittlerweile am Kinn und warmer Atem stieß in sanften Wellen gegen seinen Hals, während sie sich so eng an ihn schmiegte, als wolle sie in ihn hineinkriechen.

Es war fremd einen warmen, weichen und so _lebendigen_ Körper auf diese Weise an seinem zu spüren.

Normalerweise duldete er keinen Körperkontakt.

Schon gar nicht solch übermäßigen.

Aber ihr gleichmäßiger Atem und die Art, wie biegsam sie ihren kleinen Körper werden ließ um sich nahezu perfekt an seinen anzupassen, machte ihm deutlich, dass es für sie etwas Selbstverständliches sein musste.

Sie war ihm tatsächlich so nah, dass er sie sogar _riechen_ konnte.

Es war ein eigentümlicher Geruch für ein Kind. Irgendwie süßlich-herb.

Ein bisschen wie dunkle Schokolade und Milch.

Warme Milch mit süßem Honig…

Auf einmal empfand er es als nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich die Kleine auf dem Arm zu halten.

Ein heiseres Lachen machte diesen Gedanken jedoch unmittelbar zunichte.

Er sah auf (und fragte sich, wann er dazu übergegangen war den Zwerg zu beobachten), nur um direkt in Lupins feixendes Gesicht zu blicken.

Sein scheinbar mörderischer blick reichte aus, damit Lupin beschwichtigend die Hände, mitsamt der Decke, hob.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Es ist nur, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so gut mit Kindern umgehen kannst hätte ich dich öfter auf Ted aufpassen lassen." lachte Lupin ungerührt.

Es musste sicher ein komisches Bild sein, wie er hier unbeholfen, ein Kind auf dem Arm mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer stand und sich von Lupin dafür auslachen ließ.

„Sehr witzig, Lupin. Könntest du jetzt bitte die verdammte Decke hinlegen, damit ich diesen Zwerg wieder los werde?" schnarrte er in bester Manier, obwohl er sich mit einem Kind, dass sich immer enger an ihn presste ziemlich lächerlich dabei vorkam.

Immer noch schmunzelnd ging Lupin hinüber zu seinem Sessel um die Decke sorgfältig darauf auszubreiten.

Erleichtert folgte er ihm und legte die Kleine behutsam (natürlich war er nur so vorsichtig, weil er nicht riskieren wollte sie zu wecken…) auf der Sitzfläche ab.

Allerdings gestaltete sich das schwieriger als erwartet, denn der Zwerg klammerte sich weiterhin mit festem Griff in seine Robe.

Verdrießlich schnaubend packte er umsichtig ihre Hände und versuchte so sanft wie es ihm möglich war ihre zarten Finger aus dem Stoff zu lösen und als er ihre kleinen Hände schließlich in seinen hielt war er einen Augenblick fasziniert von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Davon, wie ihre zierlichen Hände beinahe völlig in seinen verschwanden, von der Nachgiebigkeit der hellen, weichen Haut und der sehnigen Muskeln darunter, als er sie mit leichtem Druck auf der warmen Decke ablegte, direkt vor ihrem Gesicht.

Deutlich hatte er die feinen Knochen unter seinen Fingern spüren können und war erschrocken von dem Wissen, das es nur unbedeutend mehr Kraft erfordern würde jeden einzelnen dieser Knochen brechen zu lassen…

Rasch zog er seine Hände zurück.

Er konnte Kinder nicht leiden.

Hatte es nie gekonnt.

Sie waren nervig, laut, dreckig und es mangelte ihnen nicht selten an jeglichem Respekt.

Aber insbesondere waren sie furchtbar zerbrechlich.

Und er war in seinem Leben nie besonders feinfühlig gewesen…

„Gib´s zu, sie ist gar nicht so schrecklich." scherzte Lupin hinter ihm in dem plumpen Versuch die Stimmung zu lockern.

Mit verschränkten Armen, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen, sah er ungläubig zu ihm zurück.

„Vielleicht solltest du daran denken, dass ich sie in sieben Jahren noch unterrichten muss." warf er Lupin, wenig amüsiert, vor.

Reichlich schief grinsend hob Lupin die Schultern und ließ sich nach einem knappen Nicken seinerseits müde auf das Sofa sinken.

Was folgte war reine Routine.

Er nahm sich eines seiner vielen Notizbücher, einen schon etwas in die Jahre gekommenen aber nach wie vor gepflegten Federkiel, legte beides beiläufig auf dem Tisch ab, als er hinüber zum Sofa ging und Lupin schon von sich aus den Kopf anhob, damit er seine Augen auf mögliche Schäden, Blutungen und Rötungen untersuchen konnte.

„Irgendwelche Schmerzen von denen ich wissen sollte?" erkundigte er sich vage und straffte gleichzeitig, nur soweit über ihn gebeugt wie unbedingt nötig, Lupins Augenlieder.

„Keine, die nicht auszuhalten oder unüblich wären." murmelte Lupin als er von ihm abließ und sowohl Notizbuch als auch Federkiel zur Hand nahm um einige Notizen zum Fortschritt ihrer Versuche zu machen.

Aus Mangel an anderen Sitzgelegenheiten, da sein Sessel (schon wieder!) in Beschlag genommen worden war, ließ er sich neben Lupin auf dem Sofa nieder.

Selbstverständlich mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand.

Es waren nur wenige Sätze die er schrieb.

Sie machten gute Fortschritte…

Sein Blick glitt wie von selbst zurück zu dem Zwerg.

Wie sie dort lag, zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt, die Decke seltsam um sich geschlungen und gleichmäßig tief atmend…

„Warum hast du sie mitgebracht?"

Die Frage war so unvermittelt, dass Lupin ihn im ersten Moment vollends überrumpelt anstarrte.

Er bedauerte es jetzt schon den Mund aufgemacht zu haben.

„Wie ich schon sagte, sie ist einfach eingeschlafen, als ich sie…"

„Und du dachtest wirklich, dass ich dir das glaube, ja?" unterbrach er barsch Lupins aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit.

Ertappt sah Lupin auf seine Hände, an deren dünner Haut er jetzt unruhig herum zupfte und stieß ein tiefes, resigniertes Seufzen aus, als er sich weiter in die Polster sinken ließ.

„Bevor ich hier runter in die Kerker kam, war ich noch bei Harry. In seinem neuen Büro. Aber das kannst du dir sicher denken."

Er nickte vorsichtig, obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass Lupin das, in seiner aufkommenden Rage, wirklich zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Sie stritten schon, als ich herein kam. Und das ziemlich lautstark. Ich konnte Harry nicht einmal Begrüßen."

Aufgeregt strich Lupin sich über den Nacken.

„Offenbar ging ihr Streit schon länger. Ron war völlig außer sich und ich habe Harry selten so wütend erlebt. Hermine konnte mit Rose nur hilflos daneben stehen und selbst Albus schaffte es nicht die beiden zu beruhigen.

Ich tat das, was ich für das Richtige hielt, als ich Hermine Rose abnahm und ohne Umwege in die Kerker kam."

Bedächtig sah Lupin wieder hinüber zu der Kleinen.

„Kein Kind sollte so einen Streit miterleben müssen…"

Es war zwar eine Seltenheit, aber in dieser Beziehung gab er Lupin ausnahmslos Recht.

Das zittrige Seufzen, das Lupin daraufhin ausstieß sorgte dafür, dass sich die feinen Haare in seinem Nacken aufrichteten.

„Ich weiß, dass du das wahrscheinlich nicht hören willst, aber…ich mache mir große Sorgen um Harry. Nicht nur wegen dem Streit mit Ron. Wobei ich Rons Wut durchaus nachvollziehen kann. Immerhin hat Harry nicht einmal ihm und Hermine gesagt, dass er zurück nach England kommt."

Lupins Blick irrte einen Moment rastlos durch sein Wohnzimmer, bis er an dem Bild seiner Mutter auf dem Kamin hängen blieb.

„Harry…er…er entgleitet mir, irgendwie. Früher kam er von sich aus zu mir um mit mir über seine Probleme zu reden…aber seit damals…er redet kaum noch mit jemandem. Macht alles mit sich selbst aus…und ich habe das Gefühl keinen Zugang mehr zu ihm zu finden…"

Er stand auf.

So abrupt, dass Lupin auf der anderen Seite des Sofas beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Das, worüber Lupin sprach, waren Dinge, die er nicht hören wollte…

Deutlich konnte er Lupins erschrockenen Blick in seinem Rücken spüren, als er sich schwer mit beiden Händen auf dem schmalen Sims des Kamins abstützte und auf seine Fingerknöchel hinabsah, die kalkweiß aus der ohnehin schon hellen Haut seiner Hände herausstachen.

„Severus, ich…" murmelte Lupin heiser und der flehende Ton seiner Stimme ließ ihn fast schwindelig werden vor Wut.

„Lass es, Lupin! Ich will davon nichts hören. Damit habe ich nichts mehr zu tun…"

Die Hitze des Feuers im Kamin fraß sich allmählich durch seine schweren Roben.

Ihm war nicht warm…

Knirschend gab das raue Leder unter der Last von Lupins Körper nach, als dieser sich hastig mit beiden Armen hochstemmte.

„Severus…Bitte!"

„Nein, Lupin! Ich will davon nichts wi…"

„Hör mir doch wenigstens zu!" polterte Lupin jetzt sichtlich aufgebracht, riss sich jedoch sofort wieder zusammen, als die Kleine auf dem Sessel unwillig brummte und sich fester in die Decke einrollte.

Er konnte ihn schwer hinter sich atmen hören.

„Lass es mich bitte erklären! Ich weiß nicht mit wem ich sonst darüber reden soll.

Und es macht mir einfach zu viel Angst, um davor die Augen zu verschließen…"

Sein Schweigen war für Lupin wohl stumme Zustimmung, als er zittrig Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzog und stockend fortfuhr.

„Es…es war vor ein paar Wochen… kurz nachdem Harry zurück kam. Natürlich hatte ich keine Ahnung davon und es war purer Zufall, dass ich gerade an diesem Abend im Haus am Grimmauldplatz war, aber…"

In dem Moment der verging, während Lupin mit den richtigen Worten rang, sah er stur auf seine Hände, mit denen er krampfhaft versuchte an dem schmalen Sims ein wenig Halt zu finden.

„…Er stand dort vor diesem riesigen Kamin im alten Salon und hielt das aufgeschlagene Fotoalbum mit den Aufnahmen von Lilly und James in den Händen. Hagrid hatte es ihm nach seinem ersten Jahr hier auf Hogwarts geschenkt. Es war nicht besonders schön oder gepflegt und die meisten Fotos waren schief eingeklebt worden, aber für ihn war es immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. Eine Art Schatz, den er niemals aus der Hand gegeben hätte…"

Er schloss gequält die Augen und doch konnte er Lupin nicht davon abhalten weiter zu reden, so sehr er es auch wollte.

„Er stand dort, völlig starr und teilnahmslos, sah sich ein Foto nach dem anderen an nur um sie schließlich nacheinander im Feuer zu verbrennen. Er sah einfach zu wie sie verbrannten,

so, als würde es ihn gar nicht berühren." ächzte Lupin heiser und wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser.

„Er…er hat alles verbrannt, Severus…"

Das trockene Schluchzen hinter ihm machte ihm ganz deutlich, wie sehr Lupin sich um Potter sorgte und das er vielleicht sogar eine Antwort oder einen Rat von ihm erwartete.

Irgendetwas , was er ihm nicht geben konnte, nicht geben _wollte_.

Einfach aus dem Grund, weil er nicht mehr das _Recht_ dazu hatte sich weiter in Potters Leben einzumischen.

Er hatte Entscheidungen getroffen, von denen er gehofft hatte, es wären die Richtigen und das das Ergebnis dieser Entscheidungen die unlauteren Methoden, derer er sich bediente, rechtfertigen würde.

Bis ihm letztendlich klar geworden war, dass alles von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war.

Und Weasley würde ihn ganz sicher umbringen, wenn er wüsste, dass er schuld daran war, dass Potter damals Hals über Kopf England verließ.

Das war ihre Geschichte vom Fliegen und Fallen.

Tbc.

Ich bedankte mich herzlichst bei allen, die diese Geschichte bei ihren Favoriten aufgenommen und einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben.

Es ist sehr aufbauend zu sehen, dass es Leute gibt, die Gefallen an dem finden, was ich schreibe.

Vielen Dank dafür.


	4. Kapitel 4, oder Erwarten Sie keine Reue

_Und Weasley würde ihn ganz sicher umbringen, wenn er wüsste, dass er schuld daran war, dass Potter damals Hals über Kopf England verließ._

_Das war ihre Geschichte vom Fliegen und Fallen._

3. Kapitel: Noch einmal gestern, oder: „Erwarten Sie keine Reue."

_ 1998_

_(4 Monate nach der großen Schlacht)_

_Der Geruch, der in der Luft liegt, weckt Erinnerungen an früher._

Er ist sieben und sitzt mit einem gebrochenen Arm auf einer unbequem harten Liege in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. `Die Treppe runtergefallen´ sagt er der netten Ärztin und hat dabei das widerliche Geräusch seines brechenden Knochens im Ohr, als sein Oberarm unter dem immensen Druck der kraftvollen, schwieligen Hand seines Vaters nachgibt…

Er ist vier und sie bewerfen ihn mit schweren Klumpen aus Dreck. Heulsuse nennen sie ihn. Eklige, dreckige Heulsuse…

_Nein, er will das nicht sehen. Aber der beißende Geruch frisst sich bis in den hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes._

_Und plötzlich wird ihm bewusst, dass es nicht der Geruch ist der ihn von innen auffrisst, sondern Luft, warme, brennende Luft, die in seinen Lungen sticht._

_Sein Körper, den er Augenblicke zuvor nicht einmal wahrgenommen hat steht jetzt lichterloh in Flammen und unbeherrscht wilder Schmerz bricht in riesigen Wellen über ihm zusammen._

_Die Muskeln seines Körpers krampfen in einem unsteten Rhythmus und lassen damit seine Arme und Beine schmerzhaft unkontrolliert beben._

_Wirre Erinnerungsfetzen tanzen erneut vor seinen Augen, als gleißend helles, weißes Licht durch seine Lider fällt und ihn fast gepeinigt aufschreien lässt._

_Eine vertraute, etwas raue Stimme dringt in sein Bewusstsein und als ihm klar wird, zu wem diese Stimme, die ganz eindeutig seinen Namen ruft, gehört und wo er sich befindet, sind Waldgrüne Augen das Erste und Letzte was er sieht, bevor er sich zitternd und würgend über die Kante seines Krankenbettes erbricht._

_ 1998_

_Sanfte Hände und kühle Nässe._

_Irgendwo zwischen Ohnmacht und Wachen ist das das einzig Angenehme, was er wahrnimmt._

_Und noch ehe der zerreißende Schmerz seinen Verstand erreichen kann, während er versucht die Augen zu öffnen, sinkt er schon wieder zurück in tiefe, alles verschlingende Bewusstlosigkeit._

_ 1998_

_Er ist bei vollem Bewusstsein._

_Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten schon._

_Das erste mal seit über drei Monaten, wie ihm Madame Pomfrey, die sofort zur Stelle gewesen war, als er versucht hatte sich vor Schmerz nach Luft ringend aufzurichten, hilfsbereit mitgeteilt hatte und gleich nachdem sie sicher war, dass er ohne ihre unmittelbare Anwesenheit nicht augenblicklich zu Grunde gehen würde, den Krankenflügel verließ um Dumbledore Bericht zu erstatten, wie er vermutete._

_Im ersten Moment hatte er es für einen Scherz gehalten._

_Er sollte nicht hier sein, in diesem absolut sterilen Raum und in einem mit über die Maßen sauberen Laken bezogenem Bett liegen._

_Genau genommen sollte er nicht einmal mehr _leben_._

„_Sie sollten es nicht anfassen." kommt es leise, beinahe zurückhaltend aus dem schweren mit Kissen überladenen Chintz Sessel, der direkt neben seinem Krankenbett steht._

_Potter._

_Langsam lässt er die Hand sinken, die er schwerfällig gehoben hatte um sich an der bei Weitem schmerzhaftesten Stelle seines Körpers irgendwie Linderung zu verschaffen._

_Bedächtig sieht er an sich hinunter._

_Er trägt kein Hemd, ganz im Gegensatz zu Potter, der einen kompletten, schneeweißen Krankenflügel Pyjama trägt, aber das wäre ohnehin überflüssig gewesen._

_Quer über seine Brust spannt sich ein weicher Verband, der an der Stelle genau über seinem linken Brustkorb mit einer dicken Schicht Mullposter unterlegt sein muss._

_Um seinen rechten Arm schlingt sich ebenfalls ein Verband._

_Etwa von der Mitte seines Unterarms bis knapp an seine Schulter._

_Er kann ihn kaum von der Stelle bewegen._

_Mitten auf seinem Bauch klebt ein großes Mullpflaster nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Bund der weißen Pyjamahose._

_Nur am Rande wird ihm bewusst, dass ihn jemand umgezogen haben musste._

_Sein linker Arm ist von größeren Wunden verschont geblieben._

_Hier und da ein paar belanglose blaue Flecken und Schrammen._

_Dafür ist er sich sicher, dass seine Beine nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen sind. Als er versucht hatte sie zu bewegen war sofort brennender Schmerz seinen Körper hinauf geschossen._

_An den Zustand seiner Organe wollte er gar nicht erst denken._

_In seine Lungen musste Flüssigkeit gelangt sein, jeder Atemzug ist schwerer als der Letzte und ein heiseres Rasseln tief in seiner Brust lässt jedes Luftholen bedrohlich klingen._

_Scharfe Magensäure brennt in seiner Speiseröhre und macht es nicht gerade einfacher den allemal schon sehr ausgeprägten Brechreiz zurückzuhalten. _

_Angestrengt sieht er zu Potter hinüber._

_Er sitzt weit in die Polster eingesunken da, ein Bein angezogen um das er seine Arme geschlungen hat, das andere hängt unbeachtet hinunter._

„_Warum sind Sie überhaupt hier?" will er ungehalten fragen, doch aus seinem Hals kommt nur ein raues, nahezu unverständliches Röcheln._

_Drei Monate Bewusstlosigkeit hatten seiner Stimme offenbar schwer zugesetzt und das wiederholte heftige Erbrechen, als er zu sich gekommen war hatte sein Übriges getan._

_Potter scheint ihn trotzdem verstanden zu haben, denn erstaunlich wache Augen halten seinem Blick stand (er trägt keine Brille. Dieser Junge hat herausragend klare Augen ohne dieses hässliche Gestell), während er sein vorher angezogenes Bein loslässt, sodass es ein Stück herunter rutscht und den Blick auf sein halboffenes Hemd freigibt._

_Er zieht den Kragen über seinem linken Brustkorb demonstrativ noch ein Stück zur Seite._

„_Aus dem selben Grund wie Sie, Sir."_

_ 1998_

_(1:30 Uhr, mitten in der Nacht)_

_Potter liegt zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht im Schlaf zum ersten Mal wirklich entspannt._

_Er ist keine Sekunde von seiner Seite gewichen und er hat weiß Gott vieles versucht um ihn zu vertreiben._

_Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt zurzeit Dumbledore, der wenige Augenblicke zuvor den Krankenflügel betreten und sich neben ihm auf dem Bett niedergelassen hat._

_Irgendwo in der Nähe seiner Oberschenkel, die er kaum spürt so wie den Rest seiner Beine._

_Die blauen Augen, die selbst in der nur von den schmalen Streifen Mondlicht, die durch die hohen Fenster des Krankenflügels fallen, erhellten Dunkelheit geheimnisvoll hinter der schmalen Brille zu leuchten scheinen, sind unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet und er weiß, welche Frage dem alten Mann auf der Zunge liegt._

_Allerdings hat er kein Interesse daran sich mit höflichen Förmlichkeiten aufzuhalten, und unterbricht Dumbledore schon, bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen kann._

„_Ich hatte gehofft wir überspringen den, zweifelsfrei sentimentalen, Teil dieses Wiedersehens und kommen direkt zu deiner aufschlussreichen Antwort auf die Frage, warum ich immer noch an dieses Bett gefesselt bin, während Potter anscheinend schon wieder genug Kraft besitzt um meine Nerven zu strapazieren.", blafft er ungehalten, soweit es sein schmerzender und lädierter Körper zulässt, weil er sich unter dem stechend-mitleidigem Blick zunehmend kläglicher fühlt._

_Das Blitzen der blauen Augen verschwindet nach und nach, als sich ein schwerer Schatten aus tiefer, aufrichtiger Sorge über Dumbledores Gesicht legt und er muss zugeben, dass ihm dieser Ausdruck viel mehr Angst macht als die quälende Ungewissheit, die ihn seit seinem schmerzhaften Aufwachen begleitet._

_Sorgfältig streicht der alte Mann die wenigen Falten, die er erreichen kann, auf der penibel ausgebreiteten Decke glatt und betrachtet aufmerksam ein aufgewirbeltes Staubkorn, das lautlos im Mondlicht tanzt._

_Er hat Dumbledore nie nach Worten ringen sehen und der brennende Knoten in seinem Magen, der nichts mit seinen übrigen Verletzungen zu tun hat, lässt ihn glauben, dass er gar nicht mehr so genau die Antwort auf seine Frage wissen will, als der alte Mann tief die abgestandene Luft einatmet und zögernd zu sprechen beginnt ohne ihn wirklich dabei anzusehen._

„_Es ist nicht so einfach zu erklären…"_

_Womöglich liegt es an der Art, wie Dumbledore seinem Blick ausweicht und Potters schmale Gestalt in dem tiefen Sessel gedankenverloren mustert._

_Womöglich liegt es an dem unbarmherzigen Schmerzen, Stechen und Brennen seiner Extremitäten und Organe._

_Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur nagende Angst, die ihn gerade von Innen zerfrisst und es ihm unmöglich macht, von dem alten Mann, seiner gewohnt fordernden und unnachgiebigen Natur entsprechend, eine Antwort zu verlangen._

_Er kann nur dabei zusehen, wie Dumbledore mit seiner großen, langgliedrigen Hand in einer Geste, die ihn in einer fernen Erinnerung an tiefe Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung erinnert, über sein Gesicht streicht._

_Den Blick abzuwenden scheint ihm die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, Dumbledore in diesem Moment zu ertragen._

_Angenehme Wärme breitet sich in seiner rechten Hand, die teilnahmslos und schlaff neben seinem Körper liegt, aus und als er erschöpft und ausgebrannt darauf hinunter blickt hält der alte Mann sie sicher in seiner._

_Der brennende Wunsch einfach in dieser Berührung zu verschwinden wird fast übermächtig, als Dumbledore sie gegen seine Stirn drückt und schließlich sein Gesicht hinein lehnt. Das Gefühl von Nässe auf seiner kalten Haut lässt Irgendetwas zerbrochen in ihm zurück._

„_Was hast du bloß getan…" raunt Dumbledore erstickt gegen sein Handgelenk._

_Und plötzlich weiß er, dass gerade seine Welt zerbricht und vor seinen Augen auseinander fällt._

_ 1998_

_Er hat in dieser Nacht kein Wort mehr gesagt._

_Natürlich nicht._

_Aber Dumbledore schien auch nichts dergleichen zu erwarten. Der alte Mann blieb noch einige Zeit, die Hände fest um seine Klamme geschlungen, als könne er nicht glauben, dass er sicher in diesem Bett liegen und auch unabsehbare Zeit bleiben würde._

_Jetzt dringt weiches Sonnenlicht durch die hohen Fenster des Krankenflügels auf die feuchten Laken seines Bettes. _

_Fiebrig blickt er auf das Tablett, das Madame Pomfrey vor einer guten Stunde verbunden mit ihrem unerschütterlichen Krankenschwersternlächeln hereinbrachte, darauf eine trockene Scheibe Toast und eine Tasse schon kalt gewordenen Tees._

_Kamillentee._

_Er hasst Kamillentee._

_Sein Blick gleitet schwerfällig weiter zu dem leeren Chintz Sessel direkt an seinem Krankenbett._

_Das Drehen des Kopfes jagt stechende Schmerzen durch Nacken und Rücken, bis hinunter in seine Oberschenkel, in die nur langsam wieder Gefühl zurückkehrt. _

_Bedauerlich, dass diese Gefühle nur verschiedene Varianten von Schmerz sind._

_Das mitleidige Knirschen der Tür zu Madame Pomfreys Büro lenkt ihn für einen kurzen Moment von seinen Schmerzen ab, trotzdem macht er sich nicht die Mühe hinüberzusehen, auch nicht, als Madame Pomfrey schon am Fußende seines Bettes steht und mit ärgerlich verschränkten Armen zuerst auf ihn hinunter und dann auf das unberührte Frühstück sieht._

„_Gerade von Ihnen hatte ich mehr Vernunft erwartet, als von einem aufmüpfigen ässler." raunt sie ungehalten, bevor sie nachdrücklich auf das Tablett deutet._

„_Essen Sie!"_

_Er folgt ihrem Fingerzeig und sieht sich erneut mit kargem Toast und bitterem Kamillentee konfrontiert._

_Angewidert verzieht er das Gesicht soweit es ihm möglich ist._

„_Nur über meine Leiche." erwidert er bissig und muss nicht eine Sekunde warten, bis sein zynischer Kommentar die gewünschte Wirkung entfaltet._

_Madame Pomfrey lässt die Arme sinken und ihr fester Blick ruht unbeweglich weiter auf ihm, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die kleinen Fältchen um ihre Augen einen harten Zug annehmen._

_Gefasst geht sie an dem leeren Chintz Sessel vorbei, auf den er nach wie vor blickt, um ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, um zielstrebig vor dem kleinen Nachttisch stehen zu bleiben, auf den jemand, in einer schlichten Vase, einen üppig bunten Blumenstrauß gestellt hat, den er seit seinem Aufwachen am Morgen zu ignorieren versucht._

_Geschäftig arrangiert sie einige Blumen von der einen auf die andere Seite und prüft vorsichtig, indem sie zwei Finger am Innenrand der Vase herunter gleiten lässt, den Wasserstand der Blumen._

„_Vielleicht sollten Sie bedenken, dass es einige Menschen gibt, die in den letzten Monaten vor Sorge um Sie fast umgekommen sind, weil niemand sicher sagen konnte, nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore, wann und vor allem ob Sie jemals wieder zu sich kommen würden."_

_Ihre Stimme ist fest und unerbittlich, als sie sich ihm zuwendet, eine Hand energisch an die Hüfte gelehnt, während die andere sachte eine der Blumen aus dem Strauß herauslöst._

_Bedächtig dreht sie die fliederfarbene Gladiole zwischen ihren Fingern._

„_Ihre zynische Art ist meiner Meinung nach kein großer Beweis von Dankbarkeit." endet Madame Pomfrey schließlich, legt die Gladiole behutsam auf das Tablett und kehrt damit ohne zu ihm zurückzusehen in ihr Büro zurück._

_Er weiß, dass sie vermutlich recht damit hat und mustert zum ersten Mal eingehend den Strauß verschiedenster Blumen auf seinem Nachttisch._

_Aber Dankbarkeit gehört in diesem Moment nicht zu seinen Stärken._

_8. September 1998_

_Das größte Ereignis seit seinem katastrophalen Erwachen, ist die ernüchternde Erkenntnis, dass er endlich, nach über einer Woche, seinen desolaten Körper ohne fremde Hilfe in eine halbwegs aufrecht sitzende Position bringen kann._

_Es sind kleine Schritte._

_Minimalistisch, um genau zu sein._

_Aber das Gefühl von ein wenig Würde kehrt allmählich wieder zurück, wofür er in diesem Moment mehr als dankbar ist, denn nach mehr als einer Woche wohltuender Ruhe, nur unterbrochen von den gelegentlichen Besuchen Dumbledores, sitzt Potter keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt erneut in diesem scheußlichen Möbel, das die Bezeichnung Stuhl kaum verdient, eingebettet in unzählige weiche Kissen, ein Bein untergeschlagen, das andere so nah wie möglich an den Körper gezogen und darauf, nur durch eine Hand gestützt, ein schweres, ledergebundenes Schulbuch._

_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene._

_Er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob das Ganze eher grotesk oder beleidigend ist._

_Vielleicht auch beides._

_Der Junge starrt nun seit ungefähr zehn Minuten in höchster Konzentration auf ein und dieselbe Seite, ohne, dass etwas von dem, ohne Zweifel hoch komplexen, Inhalt zu ihm durchzudringen scheint._

_Mit jedem gelesenen Wort wandern Potters Augenbrauen dichter zusammen, bis sich schließlich eine steile Falte des Unverständnisses auf seiner Stirn eingräbt._

_Es ist nicht so, als hätte er diesen Ausdruck nicht schon hunderte Male in seinem Unterricht bewundert, doch die Unfähigkeit Potter in diesem Moment aus dem Weg gehen zu können, da er nach wie vor an dieses Krankenbett gefesselt ist (und Madame Pomfrey ihm immense körperliche Gewalt angedroht hat, sollte sie auch nur einen seiner Finger außerhalb des Bettes finden), lässt ihn, mit ohnehin überstrapazierten Nerven, den Jungen so sehr in Grund und Boden starren, dass er sich ernsthaft fragt, warum das verdammte Buch nicht schon längst in Flammen aufgegangen ist._

„_So sehr ich diesen Ausdruck auch bewundere Mr. Potter, aber können sie ihr offensichtliches Unverständnis nicht an einem anderen Ort zur Schau stellen?"_

_Immerhin, bemerkt er mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, hat seine Stimme nahezu zurück zu ihrer alten Form gefunden und durchschneidet sauber die angespannte Atmosphäre mit dem überaus befriedigenden Ergebnis, dass Potters Blick in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zu ihm hoch schreckt und er für eine Sekunde Unbehagen in seinen Augen erkennt, bevor der Ausdruck in trotzige Wut umschlägt._

„_Sie hätten mir auch einfach Hilfe anbieten können!", schlägt er bissig vor und lässt seine Bemerkung einen Augenblick wirken, ehe ihm bewusst zu werden scheint, wem er diesen Vorschlag gemacht hat und versucht unbeholfen das Bein, auf dem er die Lektüre balanciert, langsam hinunter gleiten zu lassen, schlägt das Buch mit einem genervten Schnauben zu um es unbeachtet auf seinen Schoß gleiten zu lassen._

_Er hingegen macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe Potters Anmerkung mittels einer hochgezogenen Braue zu würdigen, sondern wartet, inzwischen weniger genervt als vielmehr interessiert, auf den, mit absoluter Gewissheit, temperamentvollen Ausbruch des Jungen._

_Was dann jedoch geschieht überrascht ihn auf beinahe bedrohliche Weise und sorgt dafür, dass die immer noch offene Wunde auf seiner Brust unangenehm schmerzhaft sticht._

_Potter sinkt einige Zentimeter in die Kissen des übergroßen, überladenen Sessels ein und reibt sich gedankenverloren mit der flachen Hand über die Brust, genau an der Stelle, an der Madame Pomfrey vor einigen Tagen den Verband entfernt und die große, ausgefranste, aber schon größtenteils gut verheilte Verletzung freigelegt hatte._

_Resigniert mustert der Junge über ihn hinweg durch das ausladende Fenster die wenigen vorbeiziehenden Wolken an dem ansonsten klaren Himmel._

„_Ich wollte ihnen nur etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Es kann ziemlich langweilig werden, wenn man den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen muss.", murmelt Potter geistesabwesend, und es klingt nach reichhaltiger eigener Erfahrung (von der er im Laufe seiner Schulzeit genügend gesammelt haben musste, schließlich verging so gut wie kein Jahr, in dem Potter nicht mindestens zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel verbracht hätte), während er jetzt intensiver über seine Brust reibt und ein Ausdruck von schlecht unterdrücktem Schmerz über sein Gesicht huscht und er selbst zugleich von einer Flut aus verschiedensten Gefühlen und Emotionen überrollt wird, von denen er bei den Meisten sicher ist, dass sie nicht zu ihm gehören._

„_Potter, lassen sie das!" bellt er atemlos, da ihm der immer stärker werdende Schmerz unter dem Verband über seiner Brust die Luft raubt._

_Verwirrt sieht der Junge zu ihm herüber, bemerkt seine gekrümmte, atemlose Haltung und zieht, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt, die Hand von seiner Brust._

_Der Schmerz ebbt nur schwerfällig ab und die fremde Gefühlsflut, die seinen Verstand überschwemmt hatte, verschwindet allmählich, bis an ihrer Stelle nur ein dumpfes Pochen hinter seiner Stirn zurück bleibt._

_Nach Luft ringend blickt er zu Potter hinüber, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzten und Angst ansieht und bleich tiefer in den Sessel gerutscht ist._

_Nur bedächtig kann er sich wieder vollständig aufrichten, lässt sich aber letztlich schwerfällig zurück gegen sein Kissen sinken und beschließt, diese Sache später_ _ausgiebig mit Dumbledore zu diskutieren, auch wenn er ahnt, dass er keine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten wird._

_Seine Gedanken enden abrupt aufgrund des schweren Knirschens der großen Flügeltür am anderen Ende des Raumes, die von einer schlanken Gestalt aufgeschoben wird._

_Herein tritt ausgerechnet Ms. Granger, was an sich nicht erstaunlich ist, denn letztendlich kleben Granger, Weasley und Potter meist untrennbar aneinander, der opulente Strauß unterschiedlichster Blumen, den sie behutsam im Arm trägt, wiederum überrascht ihn auf unangenehme Weise._

_Einen langen Moment verflucht er ihren scharfen Verstand, als ihr Blick zwischen ihm und Potter aufmerksam Hin und Her wandert, bevor sie ein Stück näher heran tritt und sich im Gehen an den Jungen wendet._

„_Professor McGonagall sucht dich, Harry. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer auf dich wartet."_

_Sie spricht weich und sanft, als sie an dem Stuhl, in dem Potter wie erstarrt in sich zusammengesunken sitzt, ankommt und bedächtig eine Hand auf der breiten Rückenlehne ablegt._

_Er wartet darauf, dass Granger Potter den Strauß Blumen überreichen würde, doch stattdessen erhebt sich der Junge schweigend und verlässt ohne einen weiteren Blick auf ihn oder Granger den Krankenflügel._

_Granger sieht ihm eine ganze Weile hinterher, auch, nachdem er den Raum schon lange verlassen hat,_ _ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen ihm zu folgen, zieht nachdenklich die Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, bis ihr anscheinend wieder in Erinnerung kommt, weswegen sie hergekommen ist und sich fast schon schüchtern zurück zu ihm umdreht._

„_Entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung, Sir, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet sie wach vorzufinden.", nuschelt sie eingeschüchtert und zu seiner maßlosen Bestürzung nimmt sie die inzwischen völlig verwelkten Blumen aus der schlichten Glas Vase und arrangiert eifrig den neuen Strauß solange, bis sie endlich zufrieden damit scheint._

_Eingehend betrachtet sie die verwelkten Blumen in ihrer Hand und steht unschlüssig vor dem Chintz- Sessel, offenbar zwischen Gehen und Bleiben unentschlossen._

_Schweren Herzens nimmt er ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er sie, sich selbst dabei stumm verfluchend, mit einer knappen Handbewegung dazu auffordert in dem Sessel an seinem Bett Platz zu nehmen, den Potter vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten verlassen hat._

„_Nun reden Sie schon Ms. Granger, es mag vielleicht nicht den Anschein haben, aber ich habe in der Tat Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen als ihren pantomimischen Proben beizuwohnen.", schilt er sie harsch, als sie zaudernd sein Angebot ablehnt, aber trotzdem kein Wort von dem verliert, was sie ohne Zweifel beschäftigt._

„_Entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung…", wiederholt Ms. Granger ihre eigenen Worte, während sie eilig in Richtung der massiven Flügeltüren strebt, jedoch noch einmal unerwartet inne hält, bevor sie ganz aus dem Krankenflügel tritt._

„_Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht stören, Sir! Es ist nur…", sprudelt es beinahe ungehalten aus ihr heraus ehe sie über ihre eigenen Worte zu straucheln scheint und verlegen den Blick auf den steingetäfelten Boden heftet. Selbst der Besserwisserin Granger fehlen also manchmal die Worte, schießt es ihm nicht ohne jede Gehässigkeit durch den Kopf. Doch ihre Augen, mit so viel gryffindorischer Entschlossenheit und für ihn fast unerträglicher Dankbarkeit gefüllt, lassen seine Bissigkeit in brennendem Bedauern untergehen, als sie den Mut findet ihn erneut an zu sehen._

_Sanft rührt ihr Blick etwas tief in ihm an, von dem er nicht genau weiß, was es ist und auch nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt, es herauszufinden…_

_Aber ihre Stimme klingt noch lange in ihm nach._

„_Danke für Harrys Leben…"_

_15. September 1998_

_Er ist genervt._

_Eigentlich eine unübersehbare Tatsache._

_Jedoch hatte Dumbledore schon immer ein ausgesprochenes Talent dafür, das Offensichtlichste zu übersehen._

_Während schottischer Hochlandregen in schweren Güssen gegen die Fenster des Krankenflügels prasselt, sammelt er all seine verbliebene Nachdrücklichkeit, um endlich eine Antwort aus dem alten Mann heraus zu pressen, ohne körperliche Gewalt an zu wenden._

„_Was ist passiert?", fragt er beherrscht, aber in seiner Stimme liegt ein zorniger Tremolo, den er nicht unterdrücken kann._

_Dumbledore sieht auf seine gefalteten Hände, die er in einer Geste der Resignation in seinen Schoß hat gleiten lassen._

„_Während des Kampfes…"_

„_Dumbledore!", schneidet er dem alten Mann aufgebracht das Wort ab, als er mit so viel Eindringlichkeit auf die, quer über den ganzen gefliesten Boden verteilten, Scherben und Blumen des überladenen Straußes, der zuvor noch auf seinem Beistelltisch seine demütigende Wirkung entfaltet hatte, deutet, dass er das Gefühl hat sein Arm müsse vor lauter Unnachgiebigkeit brechen._

„_Was ist vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde _hier _passiert?"_

_Es war während des Streits mit Madame Pomfrey zu diesem alarmierenden Ausbruch gekommen._

_Sie waren über den Streit seiner Genesung und seiner Forderung danach, das Bett endlich verlassen zu dürfen, aus ihm, im Nachhinein, unerfindlichen Gründen auf den verdammten Blumenstrauß gekommen, währenddessen er einer ihm völlig unbekannten und unberechenbaren Wut verfiel, die ihn vollständig die Kontrolle über seine Worte verlieren ließ._

_Er schrie Madame Pomfrey an und glaubte sich sogar an eine wüste Beschimpfung zu erinnern, von der er innständig hoffte, dass sie nicht tatsächlich seinen Mund verlassen hatte._

_Bis die schlichte Vase, die bis dahin das Objekt dieser Auseinandersetzung gewesen war, mit enormer Wucht, einer kleinen Explosion gleichkommend, in tausend Scherben zersprang und ihren Inhalt wüst über den Boden verteilte und Madame Pomfrey einen tiefen Schnitt am Oberarm zufügte._

_Entsetzt und weißer als ihre tadellose Uniform sah Madame Pomfrey ihn an und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand den inzwischen stark blutenden Schnitt an ihrem linken Arm, bevor sie ohne eine Erklärung oder ein unwirsches Wort in ihrem Büro verschwand._

_Keine zehn Minuten später traf Dumbledore ein und mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Sorge betrachtete er das Angerichtete._

_Seitdem hatte er unnachgiebig versucht eine Antwort von Dumbledore einzufordern, ohne der immer wieder aufwallenden, unkontrollierbaren Wut nach zu geben und erneute Zwischenfälle zu verursachen, allerdings hielt sich sein Erfolg bei beiden Unternehmungen in Grenzen._

_Der alte Mann blieb ihm jede Antwort schuldig und vor lauter unberechenbarer Wut hat er seine Nägel tief in seine Handflächen gebohrt._

_Er kannte dieses Phänomen von plötzlich zerstörten Gegenständen oder anderem, immer in Verbindung mit starken emotionalen Ausbrüchen._

_Aber das war ein Problem von Kindern, die noch nicht gelernt hatten ihre Magie in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken und nicht von erwachsenen, qualifiziert ausgebildeten Zauberern wie ihm._

_Dennoch war anscheinend genau das hier passiert, auch, wenn Dumbledore offensichtlich nicht bereit war ihm das offen mitzuteilen._

_Das hier war ein Ausbruch unkontrollierter Magie gewesen._

_Und er war der Auslöser dafür._

_22. September 1998_

_Er streitet mit Dumbledore._

_Erneut._

_Wie eigentlich ständig seit knapp einer Woche._

_Jetzt liegt er mürrisch in seinem Bett, das er nach wie vor laut Madame Pomfrey nicht verlassen darf, da die Wunde auf seiner Brust nicht richtig verheilen will und blickt Dumbledores sternenbesticktem, blauem Umhang nach, der hinter dem alten Mann her wehend aus der Tür gleitet._

_Antworten hat er schon wieder nicht erhalten, genauso wenig wie seinen Zauberstab, den er zurück gefordert hatte, da er wusste, dass nur Dumbledore ihn während seines ausgedehnten Krankenflügelaufenthalts in sichere Verwahrung genommen haben konnte._

_Er würde ihn zu gegebener Zeit zurückerhalten, hatte der alte Mann ihm versichert._

_Was die Kriterien dieser „gegebenen Zeit" waren, wusste anscheinend aber nur Dumbledore, nicht gewillt sie ihm zu unterbreiten._

_Inzwischen hatte er sich mit der, zugegeben für ihn unabänderlichen, Situation insoweit arrangiert, dass er sich wieder in der Lage fühlte ein Buch (eines von denen, die Dumbledore ihm eindeutig zur Besänftigung mitgebracht hatte) tatsächlich zum Lesen in die Hand zu nehmen und nicht, um es mit so viel Kraft, wie er aufbringen konnte durch den Krankenflügel zu schleudern._

_Trotz dieses Umstands ist er nicht über das erste Kapitel hinausgekommen, da Madame Pomfrey ungefähr eine Stunde, nachdem Dumbledore den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, gestresst wirkend aus ihrem Büro stürmt._

_Für ihn hat sie nur einen warnenden Blick übrig, der ihm auch ohne Worte gravierenden Ärger androht, sollte er es wagen unerlaubt sein Bett zu verlassen, ehe sie mit ihrem Zauberstab und resolutem Engagement den Flügel verlässt, um irgendeinem tollpatschigen Erstklässler, wie er annimmt, ein verhextes Körperteil zu richten._

_Gelangweilt wendet er sich wieder seinem Buch zu, findet allerdings nicht die rechte Konzentration um den komplexen Ausführungen des Kapitels aus E.T. Fusions „Magische Fusionen und ihre verstärkende Wirkung auf heilende Tränke" (Bei diesem Titel fühlte er sich von Dumbledore endgültig getroffen, wenn man bedachte, das es bisher kein Heiltrank schaffte seine Wunde zu heilen) zu folgen, erst recht nicht, als sich die gewaltige Tür erneut öffnet._

_Während er noch spekuliert, ob Madame Pomfrey auch ohne Besen zu fliegen gelernt hat, schwingt der linke der mächtigen Türflügel auf und wieder zu, ohne, dass eine Person, die den Raum betritt, zu sehen wäre._

_Sein Verstand arbeitet in schnellen Schritten, nicht, weil er nicht wüsste, wer dort den Krankenflügel betreten hat, sondern weil ihm kein guter Grund dafür einfallen will._

_Potter._

_Er macht sich nicht die Mühe den Jungen aufzufordern den lästigen Umhang abzunehmen, das würde Potter ganz von selbst, wenn er dazu bereit war._

_Einige Minuten geschieht gar nichts und er wartet geduldig bis Potter sich entscheidet seine Anwesenheit zu erklären._

_Zaghaft zieht der Junge schließlich, keine zwei Meter von seinem Bett entfernt den Umhang von seinem Körper, faltet ihn geflissentlich einige Male und legt ihn behutsam auf dem leeren Beistelltisch ab._

_Erschöpft und offenbar nervös lässt Potter sich in den Chintz-Sessel fallen._

„_Hermine hätte Ihnen gerne neue Blumen gebracht, wenn Sie sie nicht mit Ihrer charmant widerlichen Art aus dem Zimmer geekelt hätten.", bemerkt der Junge bissig und er ist überrascht über diese unverfrorene Waghalsigkeit._

_Abschätzig mustert er Potter, wie er dort unverschämt kühn in diesem lächerlichen Sessel sitzt und selbstsicher auf ihn hinunter schaut._

_So zumindest fühlt es sich für ihn an._

„_Sie haben bestimmt nicht den weiten Weg aus dem Gryffindorturm auf sich genommen um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich einen Ihrer kleinen Freunde zum Weinen gebracht habe. Also, was wollen Sie?", erkundigt er sich lauernd, weil er nicht sicher ist wozu Potter zurzeit im Stande ist._

_Nicht, dass er körperliche Gewalt von einem schmächtigem Kind, wie Potter, erwarten würde…_

„_Ich will Ihnen einen Handel vorschlagen.", erwidert der Junge geschäftsmäßig und zieht, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, einen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Sweatshirts._

_Jedoch ist es nicht Potters Zauberstab._

_Es ist sein eigener._

_Mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen betrachtet er den geschmeidigen, dunklen Stab und kann beinahe die polierte Holzmaserung unter seinen Finger spüren._

„_Wie sind Sie an den Stab herangekommen?", forscht er weiter nach, kann allerdings nicht verbergen, wie begierig er ist seinen Zauberstab aus Potters Hand zu reißen._

_Vorsorglich zieht der Junge seine Hand mit dem Stab aus seiner Reichweite._

„_Genauso, wie ich an die Information herangekommen bin, was mit uns beiden passiert."_

_Blitzschnell ist ihm klar warum Madame Pomfrey überstürzt den Krankenflügel verlassen hat._

„_Welche Hebel mussten Sie in Bewegung setzten um Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey lange genug abzulenken, sodass Sie in das Büro des Schulleiters einbrechen und schließlich ungestört hier herein spazieren konnten? Ganz zu schweigen von der beachtlichen Leistung in einen so gut gesicherten Raum, wie Dumbledores Büro, zu gelangen.", bohrt er nicht ohne Anerkennung weiter._

_Potter sieht weder geschmeichelt noch belustigt aus, eher wie ein ertapptes Kind._

„_Es hat ganz schön viel Mühe gemacht Professor Dumbledore abzulenken und hat mich eine ganze Menge Ideenreichtum und Magie gekostet das Schloss des Büros spurlos aufzubrechen._

_Madame Pomfrey war dagegen ein Kinderspiel.", nuschelt Potter praktisch kaum hörbar._

„_Ich denke ich möchte keine Details zu Ihrem erneuten Bruch der Schulregeln hören. Ich hoffe nur für Sie, dass Sie niemanden ernsthaft verletzt haben um Madame Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel zu locken.", mahnt er scharf und kann buchstäblich dabei zusehen, wie Potter getroffen und beleidigt das Gesicht verzieht._

„_Ich bin nicht wie Sie. Ich setzte nicht das Leben anderer aufs Spiel, um zu bekommen was ich will."_

_Potter muss klar sein, welchen empfindlichen Nerv er bei ihm mit dieser Äußerung trifft und übt sich in Zurückhaltung._

„_In Ordnung, Potter. Was wollen Sie für den Stab und vor allem für die Information, an die Sie weiß Gott wie gelangt sind.", forscht er nach._

„_Ich habe niemanden bedroht, wenn Sie das meinen. Ich habe lediglich ein Gespräch zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, während einer Unterrichtsstunde zufällig mitangehört.", lügt Potter ohne Scham._

_Sie beide wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt hat um dieses vertrauliche Gespräch zu belauschen._

„_Was ich dafür will ist einfach. Ich will antworten von _Ihnen_ und nicht mit unnützen Informationen abgespeist werden."_

_Potter sieht ihn unnachgiebig an und er ist sich im Klaren, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, als auf Potters Forderung einzugehen._

_Allerdings nicht, ohne auch eigene Bedingungen zu stellen._

„_Na schön, Potter, ich bin bereit Ihnen Rede und Antwort zu stehen, jedoch unter der Voraussetzung, dass Sie mir zuerst Antworten geben und mir meinen Zauberstab aushändigen.", äußert er und sieht dabei zu, wie Potter diesen Handel im Geiste abwägt._

_Auch dem Jungen muss klar sein, dass er in dieser Sache nicht nachgeben wird, denn er gibt mit einem Nicken sein Einverständnis._

„_Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was ich weiß. Aber den Zauberstab bekommen Sie später, wenn ich meine Antworten habe. Also, was wollen Sie wissen?"_

_Alles, du dummer Junge, hätte er ihm am Liebsten entgegengeschleudert, entscheidet dann gleichwohl, dass es nicht in seinem Interesse liegt Potter zu verärgern, indem er ihn beleidigt._

_Kleine Schritte…_

„_Haben Sie, seit Sie den Krankenflügel verlassen haben und wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen, Veränderungen in Ihrer Magieanwendung bemerkt?"_

_Es ist sinnvoller zu allererst einen groben Überblick über unsere Situation zu bekommen, entscheidet er und sieht Potter erwartungsvoll an über dessen Gesicht sich, nach der anfänglichen Überraschung aufgrund seiner oberflächlichen Frage, ein ärgerlicher Schatten legt._

„_Es ist nicht bloß eine einfache Veränderung, es ist vielmehr so, als wäre es eine vollkommen fremde Magie mit der ich versuche zu zaubern. Und wenn ich versuchen sage, dann meine ich das auch. Es ist schwierig die Magie zu kontrollieren und mein Zauberstab schafft es kaum die Menge Magie, die ich an Ihn abgebe zu bremsen und so zu lenken, wie ich es will._

_Darum nehme ich auch noch nicht am richtigen Unterricht teil, sondern bekomme Sonderstunden von Professor McGonagall, die mir hilft, die Magie wieder zu kontrollieren, da ich einige unschöne magische Ausbrüche während des normalen Unterrichts hatte."_

_Betrübt starrt Potter auf seine Hände, aber er hat nicht die Zeit um auf Selbstmitleid Rücksicht zu nehmen. Es ist also so, wie er vermutet hat, etwas in ihrer Magie hat sich nach dem großen Kampf stark verändert, sodass sie kaum noch dazu in der Lage sind vernünftige und zielgerichtete Magie anzuwenden._

„_Hat Dumbledore irgendetwas zu diesen Ausbrüchen gesagt, als sie das Gespräch mit angehört haben?"_

_Er musste wissen, was Dumbledore dachte, denn wenn es so war, wie er befürchtete waren Potter und er in katastrophalen Schwierigkeiten._

„_Ja, hat er, aber ich habe nicht ganz verstanden, was er damit meint.", gibt Potter zerknirscht zu._

„_Er sagte, dass, während Sie im Kampf bei mir Ihre Magie gewirkt haben etwas schief gelaufen sein muss. Sie haben wohl irgendetwas gespalten, dass sich dann mit mir oder uns vermischt hat. Wie gesagt, ich verstehe nicht genau, was er damit sagen wollte."_

_Ihm wird kalt und heiß zugleich._

_Ein Klumpen aus purem Feuer kriecht in seine Eingeweide und er versucht verkrampft sich nicht erneut vor Potter zu erbrechen._

_Der Junge erkennt, dass ihn diese Information aus der Ruhe gebracht hat, was nicht wirklich überraschend ist, da er inzwischen jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht verloren haben muss._

„_Sie verstehen, was Professor Dumbledore damit sagen wollte! Was ist es? Und wie können wir es wieder rückgängig machen?"_

_Potters hoffnungsvoller Blick lässt seine Übelkeit nicht unbedingt abklingen._

„_Ich befürchte, Potter, dass es nicht möglich ist unseren derzeitigen misslichen Zustand zu ändern oder gar rückgängig zu machen."_

„_Was soll das heißen?", horcht der Junge auf und er findet kaum die richtigen Worte um Potter ihre Lage in ihrer gesamten Tragweite darzulegen._

„_Sie wissen vielleicht, dass Magier in der Kindheit zu magischen Ausbrüchen, bei starker emotionaler Belastung, neigen…"_

„_Ja, weiß ich. Ich hab mal ausversehen meinen Cousin in einem Terrarium eingeschlossen. Aber das ist doch normal, Kinder sind noch nicht dazu in der Lage ihre Magie zu kontrollieren…", beginnt Potter, doch sein mahnender Blick bringt ihn augenblicklich wieder zum Schweigen._

„_`Tschuldigung.", murmelt der Junge verlegen und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit abermals auf ihn._

„_Ihre Ausführung ist insoweit korrekt, Potter, allerdings liegt es nicht nur daran, dass Kinder noch nicht dazu im Stande sind diese Magie zu kontrollieren, sondern auch weil die Magie meist erst kürzlich erwacht ist und somit noch einen Fremdkörper im Organismus des Zauberers darstellt, der unkontrolliert versucht sich einen Weg nach außen zu bahnen. Wilde und neue Magie ist auch für einen erwachsenen Zauberer nur schwer zu beherrschen."_

„_Aber wieso können wir dann Magie ohne Probleme nutzen? Müssten wir nicht dementsprechenden alle wandelnde Zeitbomben sein, die beim kleinsten Versuch Magie anzuwenden, hochgehen?", wirft Potter tatsächlich interessiert ein._

„_Ich würde vielleicht nicht ihre Worte nutzen, aber ja, dem wäre so, wenn alle Magie wilde Magie wäre. Jedoch lernt ein junger Zauberer wie Sie in seiner Ausbildung, seine eigene Magie zu beherrschen und zielgerichtet einzusetzen.", antwortet er dem Jungen und versucht seine Erklärung auch für Potter verständlich zu gestalten._

„_Seine eigene Magie… Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?", grübelt der Junge irritiert._

_Augenrollend fährt er fort: „ Lesen Sie eigentlich jemals ein Buch, das nichts mit Quidditsch zu tun hat? Die Magie jedes einzelnen Zauberers trägt eine eigene Signatur, es ist quasi ihre ganz persönliche Magie, die Sie nutzen. Ihre Magie Beispielsweise unterscheidet sich grundlegend von der jedes anderen Zauberers, sodass ein anderer nicht in der Lage wäre ihre Magie zu nutzen, weil sie für ihn fremd und ungebändigt wäre. Darum ist es auch schwieriger mit einem fremden Zauberstab gut funktionierende Magie zu wirken, da der Zauberstab eines Zauberers gewissermaßen an seine Magiesignatur gebunden ist. Vergessen Sie nicht der Zauberstab wählt den Zauberer.", erklärt er ausführlich und gibt sich alle Mühe dabei nicht schulmeisterlich zu klingen._

„_Also sucht der Zauberstab mich nicht nach meiner Persönlichkeit aus sondern nach der Magie, die ich in mir habe?", begreifend erhellt sich Potters Gesicht._

„_Nun, nicht nur. Es wäre zu allgemein gesagt, wenn man davon ausginge, dass ein Zauberstab nur auf die Signatur seines Besitzers bei seiner Wahl reagiert._

_Magie ist ein hochkomplexes Gebilde, das sich aus vielfältigen verschiedenen Dingen zusammensetzt und geformt wird. Auch die Persönlichkeit, die Gefühle und die Erinnerungen, die ein Zauberer im Laufe seines Lebens sammelt, haben großen Einfluss auf die Entwicklung der jeweiligen Magie. Wären Sie nicht der Mensch, der Sie sind und hätten Sie nicht dieselben Erfahrungen gesammelt, wäre auch ihre Magie eine andere."_

_Erstaunt und fasziniert schaut Potter zu ihm hinüber._

_Bis der Junge die Frage stellt, vor dessen Antwort er am Liebsten davonlaufen würde._

„_Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?"_

_Das lange Schweigen, das auf diese Frage folgt, scheint Potter zunehmend zu beunruhigen, denn er fährt sich hastig mit den Fingern durch das rabenschwarze Haar und seine Augen huschen aufgeregt quer durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich wieder an ihm haften._

„_Jetzt sagen Sie schon, was Sie wissen. Das war der Handel. Ich beantworte Ihre Fragen, wenn Sie meine beantworten!", fährt Potter ihn gereizt an und er sieht derzeit keine Möglichkeit sich aus dieser unangenehmen Situation heraus zu reden._

_Also handelt er so, wie er in den kommenden Jahren so gut wie nie wieder gegenüber Potter handeln wird._

_Er sagt ihm die Wahrheit._

_Nach Luft und Worten ringend beginnt er seine, auch für ihn, erschütternde Erläuterung._

„_Offenbar ist es so, dass bei Ihnen und mir während des missglückten Zaubers einige Teile unserer jeweiligen Magie von uns abgespalten wurden.", er fühlt sich kaum im Stande weiter zu sprechen, ihm wird schwindelig obgleich er liegt und das Atmen wird zunehmend schwerer._

_Er spürt, wie unbekannte Panik in ihm hochkriecht und quälende Angst seine Kehle verschließt._

_Auch Potter atmet zittrig Ein und Aus._

„_Magie ist nicht dazu in der Lage ungebunden in der Natur zu existieren, also haben sich die abgespaltenen Teile anscheinend mit den am nächsten gelegenen magischen Lebewesen verbunden…"_

_Er wird unterbrochen von dem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen des umkippenden Chintz-Sessels, als Potter ungestüm und unbeherrscht aufspringt und sich hitzig vor ihm aufbaut._

_Einige, der an den Wänden hängenden Lampen beginnen bedrohlich zu flackern._

„_Wollen Sie damit sagen, ich habe einen Teil Ihrer verdammten Magie in mir?", schreit der Junge langsam die Fassung verlierend._

„_Himmel Herrgott, beruhigen Sie sich oder wollen Sie uns beide umbringen?", schießt er genauso aufgebracht zurück und kann Potters Grauen nicht nur an ihm sehen sondern auch irgendwo in sich selbst spüren. Er ist fast nicht mehr dazu in der Lage seine und Potters Gefühle zu unterscheiden, die in ihm toben._

„_Es ist nicht nur ein Teil meiner Magie, der sich mit Ihrer verschmolzen hat. Auch einige meiner Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die mit diesen Teilen der Magie verbunden waren, sind dabei mit Ihren verflochten worden. Das ist auch der Grund für diese seltsame Verbindung, die uns dazu zwingt Gefühle und Gedanken des anderen wahrzunehmen.", würgt er mit letzter Kraft aus seiner trockenen Kehle._

_In einem Anflug panischen Verstehens presst Potter seine flache Hand auf die linke Hälfte seiner Brust und ein Sturm aus bunten Erinnerungsfetzten und fremden Gefühlen explodiert in seinem eigenen Verstand._

_Der markerschütternde Lärm in seinem Kopf wird nur von den berstenden Glaslampen an den Wänden übertönt, bevor ein feiner Glasregen aus Millionen winzigen Scherben auf sie nieder geht._

_Halb bewusstlos nimmt er wahr, wie Potter seine Hand zurück reißt und taumelnd an dem umgestürzten Sessel Halt sucht._

_Keuchend starren sie sich über die Scherben hinweg an._

„_Die…die Wunde scheint die Verbindungen… zwischen den abgespaltenen Teilen unserer …Magie zu sein…", stellt er matt fest, soweit seine Kräfte es zulassen._

_Nur langsam und schwerfällig kommt er wieder zu Atem, währenddessen Potter sich, auf den Sessel gestützt, bereits wieder aufrichten kann._

„_Was hatten Sie mit diesem verfluchten Zauber überhaupt vor, außer uns auseinander zu reißen?", tobt der Junge nach wie vor sehr gereizt._

„_Ihr Leben retten.", erwidert er schlicht und findet nicht die Courage Potter an zu blicken._

„_Und jetzt geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab. Bei dem Lärm, den sie verursacht haben wird jeden Moment Dumbledore dort in dieser Tür stehen.", fordert er heftig und streckt dem Jungen in einer auffordernden Geste seine Hand entgegen._

_Potter schüttelt seine Verwirrungen schneller ab als er dachte und schlägt seine Hand zurück._

„_Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde mich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben? Reden sie, oder Ihr Zauberstab bleibt bei mir. _

_Wie sind Sie nur auf die dämliche Idee gekommen, dieser Zauber würde irgendjemandem helfen?_

_Sehen Sie nur, was Sie damit angerichtet haben!"_

_Wiederholt kann er kochende Wut in sich aufsteigen fühlen._

„_Oh bitte, halten sie den Mund, Potter! Sie wissen doch überhaupt nicht wovon Sie reden. Ich habe alles getan um ihr Leben zu schützen, auch, wenn es uns beide viel gekostet hat!_

_Also erwarten Sie keine Reue!"_

_Er weiß, dass sie sich gegenseitig aufwiegeln, aber sein Zorn vernebelter Verstand macht es ihm schwer nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren._

„_Warum gehen Sie nicht einfach zurück zu Ihren nervigen Freunden in den Gryffindorturm und mir damit aus den Augen?", schleudert er Potter entgegen._

„_Vielleicht _weil_ sie nervig sind!"_

_In der dröhnenden Stille kann er sein Herz in einem zornigen Rhythmus in seinen Ohren schlagen hören._

_Betreten, aber immer noch zornentbrannt starrt Potter auf seine Schuhe: „ Sagen Sie mir endlich, was dieser Zauber bewirken sollte und wie!"_

_Er muss kurz die Augen schließen, da ihn Potters Anblick zunehmend rasender macht._

„_Es war einfach nur ein misslungener Zauber, nicht mehr und nicht weniger!"_

_Potters zornsprühender Blick hält ihn unbarmherzig fest und zeigt ihm deutlicher, als seine folgenden Worte, wie angewidert er von ihm ist._

„_Sie sind ein elender Bastard, Snape! Ihre ständigen Lügen widern mich an, Sie Feigling! Ihnen ist es gleichgültig ob andere Ihren Plänen im Weg stehen, Sie räumen sie einfach aus dem Weg! Genauso wie Sie es in Wirklichkeit wahrscheinlich bei mir versucht haben, um Voldemort freie Bahn zu machen! Ist es nicht so?", bellt Potter ihm wüst entgegen._

_Irgendwo in seinem Verstand zerbricht eine Mauer, die ihn bisher noch einigermaßen klar denken ließ und fällt von ihm unbemerkt in sich zusammen._

„_Ja, genauso muss es gewesen sein, nicht wahr? Weil es auch keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, die deinen begrenzten Verstand vielleicht übersteigt! Raus hier! Verschwinde! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"_

_Und bevor er auch nur eine Spur Reue empfinden kann zerschlägt er Potters Welt in Scherben._

„_Verdammt, Ich wünschte du wärst dort draußen tatsächlich verreckt!"_

_Der Junge sieht ihn an und schaut doch durch ihn hindurch, weiß wie die scherbenbedeckten Laken in denen er liegt._

_23. September 1998_

_Empfindungslos hält er den inzwischen völlig zerknitterten Zettel und seinen darin eingewickelten Zauberstab in der Hand._

_Beides hat heute Morgen akkurat arrangiert auf dem Beistelltisch gelegen._

_Nur durch einen dichten Nebel dringen Dumbledores tränenschwere Worte zu ihm durch._

_Potter war am frühen Morgen von seinen Freunden als vermisst bei Minerva McGonagall gemeldet worden und war im gesamten Schloss nicht aufzufinden gewesen._

_Immer und immer wieder huscht sein Blick über die hastig hingeschmierten Worte, die auf den von einem Bogen Pergament abgerissen Zettel geschrieben wurden._

„Sie müssen mich nie wieder sehen. Werde vor Sonnenaufgang England verlassen haben. P"

_Er wünschte inständig, es wäre noch einmal gestern._


End file.
